A love for life
by May Goblinweb
Summary: Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma ric
1. Prologo

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatoria:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

**Prólogo**

Aos dezassete anos, a minha vida mudou para sempre.

Sei que há pessoas que se interrogam quando digo isso. Olham-me de modo estranho como se a tentar perceber o que poderia ter acontecido nessa altura, embora raramente me dê ao trabalho de explicar. Porque aqui vivi a maior parte da minha vida, não acho que tenha de fazê-lo, a não ser a minha maneira, e isso levaria mais tempo do que a maioria das pessoas está disposta a conceder-me.

A minha história não pode ser resumida em duas ou três frases; não pode ser apresentada sinteticamente de modo que as pessoas compreendam de imediato. Apesar de já terem passado vinte anos, os que ainda aqui vivem e que me conheceram naquele ano aceitam sem perguntas a minha falta de explicação. De certa maneira, a minha história é também a história deles, pois foi uma coisa pela qual todos passaram.

Porém, foi comigo que tudo se passou mais perto.

Tenho trinta e sete anos, mais ainda consigo lembrar-me de tudo o que sucedeu naquele ano, até ao mais pequeno pormenor.

Recordo-o várias vezes, dando-lhe vida de novo, e percebo-me que quando faço sinto sempre uma estranha combinação de tristeza e alegria. Há momentos em que me aparece fazer com que os ponteiros do relógio andem para trás e livrar-me de toda essa tristeza, mais tenho a sensação de que, se o fizesse, desapareceria também a alegria.

Assim, fico com as recordações à medida que elas surgem, aceitando-as todas, deixando que me guiem sempre que o possível. Isto acontece com mais frequência do que eu gostaria de reconhecer.

Estamos no dia 15 de Junho de 2028. Saio de casa e olho à minha volta. O céu apresenta-se limpo e ensolarado, sigo em direcção a praia e ando calmamente pela areia.

Suspiro e sinto que tudo regressa de novo.

Fecho os olhos e os anos começam a andar para trás, como os ponteiros de um relógio rodando em sentido contrário. Como se através dos olhos de outra pessoa estivesse a ver-me rejuvenescer. As lições que fui aprendendo com a idade vão ficando menos claras, e a minha inocência regressa à medida que aquele agitado ano se vai aproximando.

Abro os olhos e detenho-me. Estou em frente do Colégio St. Matthew e, quando olho para a fachada do edifício sei exactamente que eu sou.

Chamo-me Edward Anthony Masen e tenho dezassete anos.

Esta é a minha história; prometo não deixar nada de fora.

No inicio vão sorrir, e depois vão chorar – não digam que eu não vos avisei.


	2. Conhecendo a “elite”

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatoria:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 1 Conhecendo a "elite"**

Em 2008, Brighton, na Inglaterra, situada na Londres litorânea, era uma pequena cidade, diversão, compras, agito, badalação e variedade também são classificações perfeitas para Brighton, a cidade que nasce no sul do litoral inglês. Era o género de lugar onde é o destino de férias mais popular entre londrinos de todos os tipos e gostos – afinal, estamos em um lugar que não importa o que você quer, você terá.

Nasci em Londres e vivi lá até meus dezasseis anos, depois meus pais decidiram viver em Brighton eles achavam que aqui eu poderia ter uma melhor educação afinal Brighton é um dos principais centros culturais e educacionais da Inglaterra. Já que a única coisa que eu pensava era em festa e garotas. Logo depois entrei no Colégio St. Matthew.

Era um colégio inglês normal, claro que era o de mais prestígio na Europa e na Inglaterra por isso tinha uma parte para internos e outra para pessoas que morassem na cidade, não que fossem divididos como o colégio ficava no fim da cidade tinha dois grandes edifícios um que era o colégio e outro que era os dormitórios dos internos. O nosso uniforme era simples e sofisticado, agora em Setembro ainda estava calor por isso ainda não estava usando casaco por cima o que era bom.

Durante toda a manhã estive com um horário muito cheio, o que até era bom pelo preço elevado que este colégio cobra… o colégio era muito grande, confesso que me perdi mais de duas vezes mais sempre alguma pessoa me indicava a direcção certa.

Depois de uma manhã movimentada finalmente tinha chegado a hora do almoço fui rapidamente para o refeitório que era realmente muito grande, e era dividida em duas partes uma que ficava do lado de fora perto de um lago onde usávamos apenas quando estava mais quente e outra que era fechado, há maioria das pessoas estavam sentados no refeitório que ficava do lado de fora peguei minha bandeja e vi uma óptima mesa que ficava debaixo de uma grande arvore e bem ao pé do lado, segui em direcção a ela e me sentei rapidamente antes de eu começar a comer notei um rapaz ao meu lado.

- Pelo visto és um novato, certo?

Olhei para cima e estava um rapaz de cabelos loiros e logo ao seu lado uma ruiva que por acaso era até bonitinha.

- Dá para notar assim com tanta facilidade?

Ele deu uma leve gargalhada e olhou para mim

- Sim, principalmente porque estás sentado nesta mesa.

- Qual é o problema.

- Esta mesa é reservada, ninguém além dos donos podem se sentar… porque não vem sentar connosco? A propósito eu sou Victoria e este é o James.

Olhei meio intrigado mais decidi seguir eles até uma mesa que ficava mais a frente

- Eu não sabia que aqui tinha dono, pelo preço que eu pago por este colégio eu deveria poder sentar onde quisesse, a propósito eu me chamo Edward.

- Bem aqui temos regras diferentes, há um grupo de estudantes que são mais adorados e temidos por todos. – Disse Victoria

- Eu não tenho medo de ninguém.

- Edward se não queres ter o pior ano da tua vida acho bom se acostumares as certas regras… aqui é como todos os colégios, há sempre o grupo mais popular.

Neste momento reparei que um grupo estava vindo para o refeitório exterior e quem estava a sua frente num segundo saia, eles eram muito bonitos e eu não sou gay nem nada mais até os homens tinham uma beleza enigmática. Eles andavam com suas bandejas e pareciam que eles estavam flutuando, virei-me para o lado e praticamente todos tinham os olhares nele.

- Quem são eles?

- A elite. – Disse James, passou por nós uma menina de cabelos castanhos curto e espetadinho, e ao seu lado tinha um de cabelos loiros – este são Jasper Whitlock e Alice Brandon, eles são namorados. O pai de Jasper é Almirante Supremo e os pais da Alice são donos da agência Brandon Models. – Logo em seguida passaram por nós uma loira muito bonita e um rapaz bem musculoso – este são Rosalie Lillian Hale e Emmett McCarty, a família de Roselie é dona do Hale Bank e Emmett seus pais morreram de acidente de carro quando ele tinha 12 anos mais lhe deixaram uma grande fortuna, eles eram jornalistas, Roselie e Emmett são também namorados. – Por ultimo com delicados passos de bailarina veio a garota mais linda que eu tinha visto, com seus suaves cabelos cor de chocolate que ia até uns centímetros abaixo do ombro, ela virou-se para o meu lado e o sol bateu rapidamente nela fazendo um ar tão celestial – e esta é Isabella Marie Swan é a mais nova do grupo e definitivamente a princesa, seu pai é um Diplomata muito importante, e Emmett é primo dela, ele vive com Bella e seu pai desde que ele perdeu seus pais.

- Bella?

- Sim é como todo mundo chama ela. – Disse Victoria

- Os outros que tem apelidos mais ninguém chama a não ser eles, são o Jasper que eles chamam de Jazz e Roselie que eles chamam de Rose.

Virei-me rapidamente e vi eles sentados onde eu estava, até que mais um casal foi se sentar com eles.

- Aqueles também fazem parte da elite?

- Não, nem por isso… são amigos deles, é a Ângela e o Eric, quando referimos a "elite" são apenas aos seis.

- Mais porque? Só porque eles são milionários? Eu também sou.

James começou a rir e eu olhei para ele tentando achar a piada.

- Eles não são milionário Edward, eles são hectamilionário, ou seja eles tem um património líquido de 100 milhões de dólares ou mais.

- E além disso são eles que praticamente são donos da cidade, todo mundo respeita a família deles. É como se eles fossem a família real daqui, compreende? – Disse por fim Victoria.

- Então eles são uns convencidos e arrogantes que eu tenho de fingir que gosto para a minha vida não ser um inferno?

James bebeu um pouco da sua cola e olhou para mim

- Não precisas fingir, eles são muito simpáticos, os estudantes deste colégio respeitam e gostam deles. Mais claro não os chateie ou eles te fazem a vida num inferno. No ano passado houve um rapaz chamado Jacob, ele namorou Bella por três meses, um dia numa festa Bella encontrou ele mais uma garota num quarto e imagine o que ele estava fazendo, Emmett mais o resto da elite quando voltaram as aulas infernizaram tanto a vida dele, ninguém do colégio tinha coragem de falar com Jacob. Um mês depois ele pediu transferência.

- Como podes ver Edward, eles são simpáticos. Claro que eles têm mais privilégios, eles tem uma mesa própria, vagas de estacionamento com placas para ninguém ousar em estacionar lá, normalmente são eles sempre que ocupam a presidência da associação. Quer dizer quem é a presidente é a Ângela, ela é muito inteligente e claro o resto deles também estão na associação.

Comi um pouco da minha torta e olhei rapidamente para a minha frente onde estava Bella rindo com os amigos, ela era linda… Olhei atentamente para Bella, ela era fantástica e muito linda. Claro, pus logo de parte este pensamento, de repente ela parou e sorriu para mim, obviamente contente por ver que eu olhava para ela. Só mais tarde é que eu viria a descobrir a verdadeira razão deste sorriso.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Espero que gostem da minha nova fic! A farda está no perfil ok? Sempre que houver coisas novas eu posto lá.

Bjinhos da May

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	3. Dia teatral

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatoria:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 2 – Dia teatral**

Hoje eu teria minha primeira aula de Biologia e de Teatro, fora estas duas disciplinas eu ainda tinha Historia que ainda não tinha aula, o resto eu já tinha começado a tortura. E logo como sempre eu estava atrasado… o meu despertador não tocou, ou melhor tocou mais eu lhe dei um murro e o parti.

Entrei rapidamente na sala onde estavam apenas os alunos, pelo visto o despertador do professor também não havia tocado, observei a sala e todos tinham par quer dizer menos um rapaz cheio de borbulhas e com ar de estúpido que eu não ia manchar minha reputação que eu ainda estava tentando ter me sentando ao seu lado, olhei mais a frente e vi Bella sentada distraidamente e olhar a janela, seus cabelos estavam soltos e mais ondulados, ela usava uma faixa preta com detalhes brancos que lhe dava um ar de boneca de porcelana, aproxime-me dela eu sabia dos avisos de James para não irritar a "elite" mais eu queria conhece-los ou melhor conhecer Bella.

- Olá, será que posso me sentar ao seu lado?

Ela deu-me um leve sorriso

- Claro, estejas a vontade. – Sentei-me rapidamente e ela olhou melhor para mim – eu sou Bella e você é?

- Eu sou Edward… Edward Masen.

- Masen? Por acaso seu pai é o advogado Edward Masen?

- Sim. Conhece-o?

- Meu pai está fazendo um negócio e ele está a tratar da papelada.

Bem seria novidade eu saber algo dos negócios do meu pai, ele vivia mais na rua do que em casa…

- Infelizmente ele nunca me falou de si.

Bella abaixou o rosto e depois olhou para mim

- Pois ele não, mais tenho certeza que o colégio já deve ter lhe dado uma lista completa de quem eu sou.

- Sim, vocês são muitos conhecidos aqui é estranho não ouvir falar.

- Bem espero que os alunos tenham lhe recebido bem, e que estejas gostando da cidade.

- Sim agora estou.

Bella deu-me um ligeiro sorriso e olhou para porta onde estava entrando o nosso professor de Biologia, eu nunca tinha paciência para Biologia mais a parti de hoje minha aulas não seriam as mesma.

Depois da aula de Biologia, Bella arrumou calmamente suas coisas, ela era sempre tão delicada que lhe dava um ar de frágil e que me fazia vontade de protege-la, mais eu não sabia do quê.

- Bem espero que gostes do colégio, se precisares de algo é só falar comigo. – Começamos a sair e ela me deu um lindo sorriso, logo a frente estava seus amigos que olhavam com um ar desconfiado para mim principalmente Emmett que parecia que queria avançar para cima de mim. – Até a próxima aula Edward.

- Até…

Fiquei ali parado observando eles saindo dos corredores, por onde eles passavam as pessoas saiam da frente parecia mais que estavam gravando um filme e os populares estavam a passar, era tudo mesmo em camera lenta que me fazia admirar a situação. No meu antigo colégio eu era muito popular, mais nunca cheguei a ser assim como eles.

- Hey Edward, planeta terra chamando Edward. – Olhei a minha frente e estavam James e Victoria com um sorriso debochado no rosto – então estavas a pensar em algo que preste?

- Hum, estava apenas pensando na próxima aula nada demais.

- Eu vi que estavas falando com Bella, ela é simpática, certo?

- Sim Victoria, mais Emmett olhou para mim como se fosse avançar.

James e Victoria começaram a rir, onde é que estava a piada?

- Emmett é muito protector com as meninas, principalmente Bella… mais não se preocupes, Bella sendo simpática contigo e não a chateares não corres nenhum risco. - Disse James divertindo da minha situação

- Bem eu tenho de seguir para a próxima aula, juízo os dois.

No colégio St. Matthew havia um professora de artes chamada Esme e ela escreveu uma peça chamada O anjo de Natal, na verdade a peça em si não é tão má. Era, basicamente a história de um homem que tinha perdido a mulher há alguns anos. Esse homem, Benjamin Davies, era muito religioso, mas teve uma crise de fé depois de a sua mulher ter morrido ao dar à luz. Benjamin Davies acaba por cuidar da filha sozinho, mas não é o melhor dos pais. Surge um Natal em que a menina quer mesmo uma caixinha de música especial com um anjo gravado na tampa, que ela vira num velho catálogo e cuja fotografia havia recortado. Durante muito tempo, o homem procura o presente por todo o lado, mas não o consegue encontrar em lugar algum. Chega então a véspera de Natal e ele continua à procura, e enquanto está na rua a olhar para as lojas depara com uma mulher estranha que nunca tinha visto e que promete ajuda-lo a encontrar o presente para a filha. Primeiro, porém, ajudam um sem-abrigo, depois passam por um orfanato para visitar algumas crianças, em seguida visitam uma mulher velha e sozinha que queria apenas uma companhia na véspera do Natal. Nesse ponto da história, a mulher misteriosa pergunta a Benjamin Davies o que deseja de Natal e ele responde-lhe que quer a sua mulher de volta. Ela leva-o ao chafariz da cidade e diz-lhe que olhe para a água, pois ali encontrará o que procura. Quando ele olha para a água, vê o rosto da sua filhinha e desata a chorar ali mesmo. Enquanto isso, a mulher misteriosa desaparece e Benjamin Davies procura-a mas não consegue encontrar. Por fim, dirige-se a casa. As lições que aprendera durante o dia davam-lhe voltas á cabeça. Entra no quarto da filha e a sua figura adormecida fá-lo perceber que ela é tudo o que lhe resta da mulher. Começa a chorar de novo, pois sabe que não tem sido um bom pai. Na manhã seguinte, como por magia, a caixinha de música surge debaixo da árvore de Natal e o anjo gravado na tampa parece exactamente a mulher que vira na noite anterior.

Assim, de facto, a peça não era tão má. Para dizer a verdade, as pessoas vertiam rios de lágrimas sempre que a viam. A verdadeira inspiração nesta peça foi a família Swan, Renee mãe de Bella era cinco anos mais nova que Charlie, teve três abortos espontâneos antes de Bella nascer, e por fim morreu ao dar á luz, deixando Charlie viúvo e com uma filha para criar sozinho.

As pessoas já sabiam disso, mesmo antes de a peça ser levada à cena. Era uma daquelas histórias que se ouviam sempre. Todos a conheciam, e é por isso, que penso eu, que tantas pessoas se emocionavam sempre que assistiam à representação de Natal. Reconheciam-na como algo baseado na vida real, o que lhe dava um significado especial.

Bella já tinha sido escolhida para interpretar o anjo. Não que mais alguém tivesse essa hipótese. Esse facto, claro, tornava a peça particularmente especial naquele ano. Ia ser um grande acontecimento, talvez maior acontecimento de todos os tempos, pelo menos, na cabeça de Esme Cullen. Ela era a professora de teatro, e já se mostrava entusiasmada com as possibilidades da peça na primeira vez que a vi nas aulas.

Pois bem, eu realmente não planeara fazer teatro naquele ano. A sério que não, mas ou escolhia isso ou Físico-química. A verdade é que pensava que iria ser uma disciplina "fácil", especialmente quando comparada com a minha outra opção. Nada de papéis, ou testes, nem quadros onde teria de memorizar as formulas adequadas… o que poderia ser melhor para um aluno no último ano? Parecia ser a escolha acertada, e quando me inscrevi em teatro, pensei que iria poder dormir em quase todas as aulas, o que era bastante importante na altura, tendo em conta as minhas noitadas.

No primeiro dia de aulas fui dos último a chegar, entrando segundos antes da campainha tocar, e escolhi um lugar nas últimas filas. Foi só depois de a aula ter começado que reparei numa coisa estranha. Embora o colégio St. Matthew fosse grande, eu tinha certeza absoluta de que era frequentada por igual número de rapazes e de raparigas, sendo essa razão porque fiquei surpreendido ao reparar que aquela turma tinha uma percentagem feminina de pelo menos noventa porcentos. Havia apenas mais três rapazes, dois eu reconhecia que eram Jasper e Emmett que estavam sentados ao pé de Bella, Alice e Roselie

Na minha opinião era bom e, por um instante, senti-me entusiasmado com aquele género de sensação "atenção pessoal aqui vou eu!". Garotas, garotas, garotas… não podia deixar de pensar nisso. Garotas e mais garotas e nada de testes à vista.

Então Mrs. Cullen traz a baila a peça de Natal e diz-nos que Bella vais ser o anjo naquele ano. Todos puseram-se logo a bater palma principalmente os seus amigos. "Levante-se, Bella", disse. Então Bella levantou-se e voltou-se para nós. Todos começaram a bater palma com mais força, como se estivesse na presença de uma verdadeira estrela de cinema.

- Então como vimos eu espero que tenhamos uma peça de êxito.

- Pro-f-f-e-s-o-o-r-r-a, s-s-e-rá que h-a-ave-ra-a p-a-a-pe-l-l para to-o-dos?

Olhei para o rapaz que estava tentando falar e apercebi que a professora olhava um pouco confusa, talvez tentando traduzir o que ele tinha dito.

- Conversa de gago é igual a obra de arte, todo mundo finge que esta entendendo.

Neste momento a sala toda riu, quem havia dito a piada foi Emmett. Olhei incrédulo, confesso que foi engraçado mais também foi um pouco rude, logo apercebi da expressão furiosa das garotas.

- Emmett McCarty, peça desculpa para o John agora!

Olhei para Roselie, e eu que pensava que ela era convencida no inicio Roselie demonstrou muito coração e pé no chão, mais eu mal sabia que eu iria me surpreender mais a frente.

- Rose… - Roselie lançou um olhar que se olhar mata-se com toda a certeza Emmett estava morto neste segundo – Desculpe John, só que importa de se acalmar? Pois quando estás nervoso ficas mais difícil ainda de compreender.

- Eu-u pos-so tentar.

- Bom.

O resto da aula correu perfeitamente bem, tirando o facto que eu talvez teria de representar o que não me agradava muito. Mais se era com este pequeno sacrifício me faria passar em Teatro eu aceitaria, eu gostava mais de tocar e não de representar, toco piano desde os meus três anos e estudei sempre com os melhores professores mais com a adolescência eu fui deixando isso de lado, mais não quer dizer que eu ainda não amasse tocar, era um sentimento inesquecível.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Mais um post! Fico feliz que estejam gostando.

Bjinhos May

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	4. Um dia na praia

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers: ********Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.**

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 3 – Um dia na praia**

Nas duas semanas a seguir da primeira vez que eu falei com Bella a minha vida estava indo mais animada, passamos a conversar mais nas aulas de Biologias e Teatro e ela era muito simpática comigo e até os outros tinham falado comigo, mais eu senti-a que havia uma barreira que eles faziam como que não quisessem que eu aproxima-se muito de Bella.

O meu pai já estava de volta a Londres e agora ficava só eu e minha mãe em casa, realmente eu nunca me importei, confesso que nunca tive uma relação muito próxima com ele, para ele praticamente o mais importante era sempre o trabalho. O que tornava as coisas muito mais divertidas em casa, sobretudo porque podia sair novamente às escondidas pela janela e ir para o cemitério nas minhas incursões nocturnas. Não sei o que me atraía tanto ao cemitério. Talvez tivesse alguma coisa que ver com os próprios túmulos porque, no que tocava a túmulos, até eram bastante confortáveis.

E eu tinha adorado o daqui pois o que eu andava a visitar ficava mesmo ao pé do mar, então a vista era fantástica.

No dia seguinte, domingo, fiquei no meu quarto, a preencher o formulário de candidatura à Oxford. Para além das cópias dos documentos do meu colégio e de outras informações pessoais, eles pediam cinco composições do tipo normal. Se pudesses conhecer uma figura da história, quem seria essa figura e porquê? Qual a influência mais importante na tua vida e porquê? O que é que se procura num herói e porquê? Os temas das composições eram bastante previsíveis o meu professor de Inglês tinha nos informado sobre o que esperar e eu já preparara duas ou três versões na aula como trabalho de casa.

O Inglês era, provavelmente, a minha melhor disciplina. Nunca tinha tido menos de dezanove valores desde que comecei o colégio, e fiquei contente por darem importância à escrita na candidatura. Se tivesse sido a Matemática, podia ter tido problemas, sobretudo se incluísse aqueles problemas de álgebra que falavam dos dois comboios que partiam com uma hora de diferença um do outro, viajavam em direcções opostas a sessenta e cinco quilómetros por hora, etc. Não que fosse mau a Matemática costumava ter pelo menos um doze mas não era muito vocacionado para essa disciplina.

Pois bem, estava a escrever uma das minhas composições quando tocou o meu telemóvel tocou, olhei rapidamente e era James. Eu tinha feito uma boa amizade com várias pessoas, mais como James e Victoria foram as primeiras pessoas que foram simpáticas comigo eu continuei preservar a amizade mesmo tendo outras pessoas para conversar.

- Edward?

- O próprio – Disse eu, rindo – o que se passa?

- Bem eu é que pergunto o que se passa, em pleno domingo num dia ensolarado como este o que fazes em casa?

- Eu estava uma das composições para a entrada na universidade, suponho que já deverias estar pensando nisso não?

Seguiu se uma curta pausa do outro lado.

- Estás certo, amanhã eu começo a tratar disso, apesar de ainda faltar muito tempo… mais a propósito, como hoje é domingo e está um óptimo dia quer vim comigo, com a Vic e o resto da malta para a praia? Tipo daqui a menos de um mês já começa a ficar mais frio e não dá para aproveitar mais nada.

Pensei um pouco nas minhas opções ou passar a tarde trancado em casa escrevendo as composições que eu provavelmente iria mudar daqui a uns meses ou aproveitar um belo domingo com os amigos… a segunda opção venceu.

Combinámos encontrar nos às cinco horas, e o resto da tarde passou devagar, lento como a tortura chinesa das gotas. Saí de casa vinte minutos antes das cinco para ter tempo suficiente para lá chegar. A praia que tínhamos combinado ficava no outro lado da cidade, eu também morava ao é da praia mais esta ficava ao pé de um grande condomínio fechado onde moravam a "elite".

Pus uma calça jeans, uma blusa azul clara e ténis. Antes de ir para o carro peguei um casaco, pois não sabia que hora ia voltar e mesmo estando ainda quente as vezes ventava muito a noite e acabava por sentir mais frio. Cheguei e a praia estava cheia de adolescentes, estacionei o meu volvo e segui em direcção a multidão, em que diabos eu tinha me metido.

Finalmente vi James com o resto, segui em sua direcção que veio logo me entregando uma cerveja que eu recusei.

- Eu pensei que teríamos uma tarde calma, o que se passa aqui? – Disse eu confuso

- É a festa dos balões. – Disse James como se fosse óbvio eu saber, eu olhei para ele confuso – É o seguinte, todo ano antes de começar a esfriar fazemos a festa dos balões. As pessoas pegam num balão acende o fogo para ele depois subir, fazem um pedido e lançam ao ar.

- Só isso?

- Oh Edward, não seja estraga prazer é divertido. É algo que apenas os jovens participam, claro que não é só isso. Daqui a pouco iram ligar as fogueiras, ficamos aqui a ouvir musica, beber, jogamos bola… é um dia de convívio social. – Disse Victoria

- Está festa foi criada há cinco anos e virou tradição.

- E quem criou isso James?

- Alice e Emmett, depois o resto concordaram e nós adoramos.

Olhei um pouco a minha volta até que a vi, ela estava do lado das rochas rindo com seus amigos, Bella usava um short jeans, uma blusa de alça azul xadrez, uma sapatilha azul-escuro, seus cabelos estavam preso com rabo-de-cavalo e ela tinha um óculo de sol, enfim ela estava linda como sempre mas esta tinha sido a primeira vez que eu a tinha visto fora do uniforme, o resto da "elite" também estava muito bem vestido.

Desviei o olhar rapidamente mais de repente apercebi-me que todo mundo estava vindo em nossa direcção, logo apercebi-me que Bella e seus amigos ficaram a frente e todos nós atrás prontos para escutar o que eles iam dizer.

- Bem-vindo a mais uma festa dos balões. – Todos aplaudiram Jasper que tinha um sorriso e uma confiança no rosto – Todos nos sabemos que a verdadeira missão desta festa é relaxar e aproveitar um pouco dos stress dos nossos pais… mais um ano está começando, este ano vai ser o último de quase todos que cá estão mais isso não quer dizer que deixaremos de ser nós mesmo, uma nova vida espera por nós lá fora quando acabarmos o colégio.

- Muitos de nós vão para a faculdade escolhidas pelos nossos pais e quando perguntas o porque, eles sempre dizem porque foi o que eu disse. Qual é o momento preciso em que vamos começar a escolher a nossa vida? Quem o levou a rever os nossos pais para saber se eles são capazes de escolher o que é melhor para nós. Quando vamos escolher uma faculdade, estamos ciente que lá vai marcar a nossa história eternamente? Acho que não. – Emmett deu uma pausa e olhou para todos – o que eu quero dizer é que nossos pais acreditam que tudo o que eles fazem é para nós, mas na realidade o fazem para si porque consideram seus filhos como as suas extensões. Eles querem assumir as suas atitudes e a maneira de ver o mundo, às vezes é doloroso ver que os outros são talvez muito diferentes do que eles esperavam. Por isso lutem pelas vossas ideias ou serão infelizes para o resto da vida, quero dar a boas-vindas aos novatos e espero que aproveitem a festa.

Todos aplaudiram e eu olhei para Emmett e Jasper, bem agora eu estava compreendendo o verdadeiro motivo que as pessoas admiravam eles, o que eles disseram foi exactamente a realidade. Muitos pais julgam que podem andar a escolherem o nosso futuro, e quem depois sofre as consequências da infelicidade somos nos.

Depois do pequeno discurso uma balada começou a tocar e começaram a ser distribuídos vários balões e passados alguns isqueiros, todos os balões eram brancos e quando alguns começaram a voar pelo céu parecia uma cena de filme, o céu estava uma mistura de laranja com azul e os balões subiam cada vez mais, eu olhei para o meu balão e eu sabia exactamente o que eu queria lancei-o e olhei atentamente até que fui interrompido por alguém atrás de mim.

- Espero que tenhas feito um bom pedido. – Virei-me e lá estava Bella com o seu sorriso de sempre. – Fico feliz que tenha vindo, é sempre divertido esta festa.

- Fico feliz que me tenham avisado.

- Está gostando até agora?

- Sim está divertido.

Bella, pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, parecia na verdade nervosa ali ao meu lado. Ela olhou um pouco para o mar e depois finalmente para mim.

- Será que poderia falar contigo a sós?

- Claro. – Ela me guiou até uma parte mais afastada de todos e se sentou numa rocha, seus cabelos preso flutuavam pelo vendo e sua pele branca tinha uma cor ainda mais bela no por do sol.

- Quero pedir te um favor - disse ela com um ar sério.

- Um favor?

Acenou com a cabeça.

Eu fiquei a pensar o que Bella teria de me pedir, mal conheciamos estavamos apenas iniciando a nossa amizade eu acho que eu não me vinha nada na cabeça de que eu a pudesse ajudar.

Mas foram precisos ainda alguns segundos para que ela começasse a falar.

Suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Queria perguntar te se não te importarias de fazer de Benjamin Davies na peça da escola.

Benjamin Davies, como disse antes, era o homem que ia à procura de uma caixinha de música para a filha, aquele que se encontra com o anjo. Tirando o anjo, era de longe o papel mais importante.

- Bem... não sei - hesitei, confuso. - Pensei que John. Foi o que Mrs. Cullen nos disse.

Pude, no entanto, perceber que aquilo era realmente importante para ela. O simples facto de me ter feito o pedido tornava isso claro

- Tenho rezado muito por isto, Edward - disse ela simplesmente, e suspirou uma vez mais. - Gostava mesmo que esta peça fosse especial este ano, não por mim, mas pelo meu pai. Quero que seja a melhor encenação de sempre. Eu sei o que significará para ele ver me no papel de anjo, porque esta peça faz lhe recordar se da minha mãe ... - Fez uma pausa, organizando os pensamentos. - Seria horrível se fosse um fracasso este ano, especialmente porque eu estou envolvida.

Deteve se de novo antes de continuar. A sua voz tornava se mais emocionada à medida que prosseguia. Olhou para mim com um ar triste, como se já soubesse que eu ia dizer que não. Suponho que não sabia como eu me estava a sentir. Continuou.

- Não estou a pedir que o faças por mim - disse baixinho - A sério que não e, se recusares, continuarei a ser tua amiga. Prometo. Mas se quiseres fazer algo de simpático por um homem maravilhoso que é tão importante para mim... Podes só pensar no assunto?

Bella virou a cabeça, mas pude ver lágrimas nos seus olhos. Era a primeira vez que a via chorar. Penso que parte de mim queria chorar também.

- Porque eu? Tens o Jasper e o Emmett, acho que eles preferem mais do que eu.

- Eu amo o Emmett mais ele não leva muito o teatro a serio, não é culpa dele, Emmett já tem um espirito de brincalhão e Jasper vai ficar com a parte das luzes e tudo mais… e você é o que eu acho o mais adequado.

- Não preciso de pensar no assunto. - Disse, por fim. - Aceito. Realmente não tinha escolha, pois não?

Bella num segundo deu-me um grande sorriso e abraçou-me que acabei por retribuir o abraço, ela era tão suave.

- Muito obrigada Edward, não sabes como isso me deixa feliz. – Ela virou-se e tirou um convite cor de rosa e me entregou – É o convite do meu aniversario, uns dos motivos para termos marcado a festa hoje foi para entregar os convites… espero que vás.

- Eu estarei lá eu prometo.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Olá amigos, fico feliz que estejam gostando nesta minha nova fic, amanhã postarei mais um cap ok?

Bjinhos May

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	5. Super Sweet 17

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers: ********Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.**

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 4 – Super Sweet 17**

No dia seguinte, falei com Mrs. Cullen, prestei provas e fiquei com o papel. Emmett ficou a ajudar a organizar e montar a peça, Jasper ficou com a organizaçao das luzes e o pobre do Jonh com o pedido de Bella ganhou o papel de vagabundo e todos sabíamos que ele iria sair se bastante bem nesse papel. O vagabundo, estão a ver, era completamente mudo, mas o anjo sabia sempre o que ele estava a pensar. A certa altura da peça, o anjo tem de dizer ao vagabundo mudo que Deus olhará sempre por ele, porque Deus se preocupa especialmente com os pobres e os oprimidos. Esse era um dos sinais para a assistência de que o anjo tinha sido enviado por Deus.

Os ensaios começariam na semana seguinte. Mais esta semana o que mais se falava era do grande evento que aconteceria na sexta: O aniversário de 17 anos de Bella. Já haviam me dito que o aniversário passado tinha sido uma grande festa que mobilizou a cidade toda e algo me dizia que este aniversário não seria diferente.

Hoje eu cheguei a sala de Biologia e Bella já lá estava, sentei-me calmamente e lhe dei um sorriso que foi retribuido mais puder perceber que algo se passava.

- O que se passa?

- Nada.

- Bella, acho que já te conheço. Tens cara de algo e não de nada.

Ela olhou para mim com seus olhos castanhos brilhantes

- Eu só não tenho muito espirito de comemorar o meu aniversário, parece que é o aniversário deles do que meu… você sabe, eles é que comentam mais do que eu.

- Eu compreendo, mais não vale fica assim só vai estragar o teu dia e não queres isso pois não?

- Não. – Disse num sussuro. – E você vai mesmo?

- Sim, eu prometi não prometi?

Ela deu-me um grande sorriso

- Sim prometes-te.

- Hey soube que o Jonas Brothers vão tocar no teu aniversário e que és amiga deles principalmente de Joe é verdade?

Neste segundo os olhos de Bella se iluminaram como criança na manhã de natal.

- Sim eles vão tocar no meu aniversário, mais eles são convidados eles apenas vão apresentar algumas músicas e sim eles são meus amigos. Quando eu comecei a andar muito com eles principalmente com o Joe inventaram boatos que andávamos juntos, saiu em todas as revistas foi uma confusão engraçada.

Eu olhei rapidamente para ela, e segurei minha língua para não dizer as coisas que falavam dos dois, por incrível que pareça os paparazzi adoravam Bella e quando disseram que ela estava com Joe inventaram até que ele tinha feito músicas para ela, mais conhecendo Bella agora eu tenho a certeza que fez.

A semana passou correndo, já tinha chegado o grande dia o colégio estava uma grande confusão andavam todos em pulga para a festa de logo a noite e por mais simpática que Bella fosse nem todos foram convidados então imaginem as más línguas… James e Victoria junto com as outras pessoas que eu conhecia foram todos convidados e estavam animadíssimos para logo a noite.

Finalmente a noite chegou, virei-me no espelho e passei a mão pela minha blusa. Hoje eu usava uma calça escura, blusa cinza social e gravata preta, eu confesso que hoje estava com um look mais arrumado mais também para esta festa tinha de estar assim. Desci rapidamente e lá estavam os meus pais, meu pai desde que eu recebi o convite estava muito animado por finalmente eu estar convivendo com pessoas "decente" como ele chamava, não que minha antigas amizades fossem más apenas gostávamos muito de sair e não ligávamos para o estudo então ele achava que conviver com a "elite" me faria bem, mal sabia ele quem eles eram…

Chegamos finalmente na casa de Bella ou melhor no castelo porque aquilo era enorme, enfim era algo comum para alguém como a família de Bella e principalmente para quem morava na Europa onde ainda se mantinha vivo os castelos de familiares.

A frente da casa estava ricamente decorada, como as festas glamurosas costumam ser. Fomos logo em seguida guiados para o salão de festa que estava ricamente decorado com detalhes preto e rosa tinha uma parte coberta onde ficavam algumas mesas e a pista de dança com um palco a frente e no jardim ao lado também tinha algumas mesas e tinha um chafariz ricamente decorado, continuamos a andar por ali até que avistei o bolo era de três andares e rosa que combinava perfeitamente com a decoração. Finalmente chegamos a nossa mesa onde tinham algumas pessoas importantes que meu pai logo começou a falar.

- Está uma magnífica decoração não achas querido?

- Sim mãe acho, está perfeita.

Comecei a olhar para todos os lados para ver se encontrava Bella ou seus amigos mais não vi nenhum deles, as vezes via alguns dos meus amigos como James e Victoria, mais a aniversariante ainda não tinha visto. Até que vi um homem muito elegante vindo em nossa direcção.

- Edward como esta?

Meu pai imediatamente se levantou

- Charlie meu amigo, eu vou muito bem e você?

- Também.

- Charlie esta é minha mulher Elizabeth e meu filho Edward.

- Muitíssimo prazer em conhece-la - Charlie rapidamente olhou para mim com um sorriso satisfeito - Ouvi falar muito bem de ti. – Ele olhou para um meu pai – tens um bom garoto aqui, vejo muito futuro nele.

Meu pai olhou sem graça para mim, ele nunca estava presente em nada e a única coisa que eu tinha dado a ele em Londres com as minhas confusões foi desgosto e vergonha e aqui Charlie um importante Diplomata estava dizendo que ouvi falar bem de mim e que eu tinha futuro, talvez isso muda-se as perspectivas de como ele me via.

- Oh eu bem sei… a propósito é uma bela festa.

- E têm de ser, a minha Bella merece o melhor confesso que adoro mima-la ao máximo. Se me dão licença eu tenho de tratar de algumas coisas para a festa.

E foi ai que todas as luzes se abaixaram e eu vi James e Victoria no canto com microfones o que diabos eles iam fazer?

- Boa noite a todos, sejam bem-vindos a mais um aniversário de Isabella Marie Swan! – Todos bateram palmas e vários fotógrafos se aglomeravam no canto – pois a festa começou mais onde esta a convidada de honra Victoria?

- A nossa convidada está entrando em segundos, primeiros entrará seu cortejo que neles estão presentes Roselie e Emmett! – Descem das escadas Roselie que usava um vestido tomara que caia vermelho curto, seus cabelos estavam presos com pequenas partes caídas pelo ombro, ela estava mesmo muito elegante e Emmett que usava um terno todo preto que lhe dava muita classe. – Alice e Jasper! – Alice usava um belíssimo vestido aqua marine com um decote em V seus cabelos curtos estavam apenas ondulados e Jasper usava um terno mais moderno, mais ao mesmo tempo elegante. – Kevin e Nick Jonas! – Neste momento confesso que parecia que tinha ficado surdo pelos gritos histéricos das garotas. – E por ultimo, Bella e Joe! – Bella estava realmente linda, parecia uma verdadeira princesa ou melhor ela era… Bella usava um vestido longo azul claro, tomara que caia lindo, seu cabelo estava ligeiramente preso atrás com pequenos cachos e ela tinha uma pequena coroa de diamantes sem contar com as outras jóias. Ela estava linda. – Bem já que estão todos vamos começar a festa!

Todos os fotógrafos pareciam abelhas e Bella e Joe o mel pois por onde eles andavam eles os perseguiam até que foram obrigados a manterem a calma e até a metade da noite eu não tive a oportunidade de falar com ela, mais ao menos me sentei na mesa com os mais jovens.

- Esta festa está fantástica. – Disse Victoria

- Sim e como.

- Não acreditam no que dizem, que Bella e Joe estão juntos. Sinceramente eu acho que estão olha só para eles. – James apontou para Bella ao pé de Jasper, Alice e Joe rindo. – E vocês?

- Eu acho que não, sabes como é Bella trata todos os melhores amigos como irmãos. Ela trata você muito bem e se eu não a conhecesse eu provavelmente sentiria ciúmes mais eu conheço Bella desde… há muitos anos.

Neste momento Bella finalmente vinha em direcção a nossa mesa

- Olá, estão aproveitando a festa?

- Sim Bella está fantástica como sempre! E obrigada por deixares eu e Vic falarmos, foi divertido.

- Sem problemas, fico feliz que estejam se divertindo. – Ela finalmente olhou para mim – e você Edward está gostando?

- Sim está perfeita… e está muito bonita.

- Obrigada.

- Bella é a hora do segundo vestido, vamos! – Roselie puxou rapidamente Bella pelo braço

- Falamos depois!

Fiquei a observa-la ate que senti os olhares de James e Victoria para mim

- O que foi? – Perguntei confuso

- Estás muito bonita?

- O que é que têm? Todo mundo disse isso para ela.

- Sim Edward, todo mundo disse mais não com esta cara de cãozinho apaixonado como esta a tua.

Olhei perplexo para Victoria, eu não estava apaixonado eu só tinha 17 anos! E mal eu sabia que Victoria teria razão…

A festa foi passando até que finalmente eu vi Bella novamente e ela estava com um segundo vestido, este era mais simples mais ao mesmo tempo lindo. Era um rosa também tomara que caia com uns detalhes delicados que ficou perfeita no seu corpo.

Logo que Bella apareceu os Jonas Brothers subiram ao palco.

- Olá a todos! – As garotas começaram a gritar que eu sentia pena dos pobres miúdos – Bem viemos aqui para comemorar o aniversário da nossa amiga Bella que conhecemos ela bem antes de ficarmos muito famosos e sempre esteve ao nosso lado, já passamos por muito certo Bell? Já nos divertimos muito, já choramos… enfim fizemos tudo os que os amigos fazem. – Disse Nick

- Hoje vamos cantar uma nova música ou melhor duas novas músicas… espero que gostem. Bella esta é para ti, parabéns! – Disse Joe

_**If the heart is always searching (Se o coração está sempre procurando)**_

_**Can you ever find a home? (Será que você consegue encontrar um lar?)**_

_**I've been looking for that someone (Eu tenho procurado por esse alguém)**_

_**I'll never make it on my own (Eu nunca conseguirei sozinho)**_

_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you (Sonhos não podem tomar o lugar de amar você)**_

_**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true (Deve haver milhões de razões por que é verdade)**_

Eu olhei para Bella que olhava atentamente para o que eles cantavam e parecia que eu estava sendo sugado para ela e num segundo eu estava ao seu lado.

- Queres dançar? – Neste momento ignorei todos os olhares eram apenas nos dois – por favor?

Ela me deu um magnífico sorriso e aceitou a minha mão que a segui para o meio do salão, as luzes começaram a se abaixar e começamos a dançar. Enquanto outras pessoas dançavam a nossa volta, eu não as vias apenas eu e Bella.

_**When you look me in the eyes (Quando você me olha nos olhos)**_

_**And tell me that you love me (E diz que me ama)**_

_**Everything's alright (Tudo fica bem)**_

_**When you're right here by my side (Quando você está bem aqui ao meu lado)**_

_**When you look me in the eyes (Quando você me olha nos olhos)**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven (Eu vejo um relance do céu)**_

_**I find my paradise (Eu encontro meu paraíso)**_

_**When you look me in the eyes (Quando você me olha nos olhos)**_

Parecia que a música era feita para mim e Bella, mal eu sabia que ela seria o inicio de uma vida… continuei a dançar e a evitar a pensar do que se passava a minha volta, o que importava era o aqui, o agora.

_**How long will I be waiting (Quanto tempo eu esperarei)**_

_**To be with you again (Para ficar com você de novo?)**_

_**I'm gonna tell you that I love you (Eu vou dizer que eu te amo)**_

_**In the best way that I can (da melhor maneira que eu puder)**_

_**I can't take a day without you here (Eu não aguento um dia sem você aqui)**_

_**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear (Você é a luz que faz minha escuridão desaparecer)**_

Continuei a observar atentamente Bella, era incrível como eu conseguia me sentir confortável ao seu lado com apenas o seu silêncio. Sua amizade é um precioso tesouro que não tem preço, não posso comprar isso... Não importa onde nós mantemos os nossos sonhos... eu sabia que para sempre estaríamos unidos, de coração a coração, não importa o tempo ou espaço... ela tem alguma coisa para mim... Eu tenho algo para ela... E por isso que eu e ela formávamos um círculo perfeito, que não tem começo e nunca vai terminar

_**When you look me in the eyes (Quando você me olha nos olhos)**_

_**And tell me that you love me (E diz que me ama)**_

_**Everything's alright (Tudo fica bem)**_

_**When you're right here by my side (Quando você está bem aqui ao meu lado)**_

_**When you look me in the eyes (Quando você me olha nos olhos)**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven (Eu vejo um relance do céu)**_

_**I find my paradise (Eu encontro meu paraíso)**_

_**When you look me in the eyes (Quando você me olha nos olhos)**_

Olhei para Joe que olhava para nós com um ligeiro sorriso e virei para Bella

- Eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

- Sempre.

- Tu e o Joe… só amizade mesmo?

Ela olhou para Joe e depois para mim.

- Imagine ele como um irmão mais velho para mim, eu vejo os outros como meus irmãos mais, eu e Joe partilhamos uma história em comum… principalmente eu e Nick.

_**Every day, I start to realize (Todo dia, eu começo a perceber)**_

_**I can reach my tomorrow (Que posso alcançar meu amanhã)**_

_**I can hold my head up high (Eu posso manter minha cabeça erguida)**_

_**And it's all because you're by my side (E tudo porque você está ao meu lado)**_

- Que história?

- É algo pessoal, deles… desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu compreendo…

Eu reparei que ela olhou um pouco para baixo e depois para mim

_**When you look me in the eyes (Quando você me olha nos olhos)**_

_**And tell me that you love me (E diz que me ama)**_

_**Everything's alright (Tudo fica bem)**_

_**When you're right here by my side (Quando você está bem aqui ao meu lado.)**_

- Edward para avançarmos com a nossa amizade pode me prometer algo?

Eu preparei me, esperando não ser alguma coisa demasiado horrível.

- Tens de prometer que não te vais apaixonar por mim.

Sabia que estava a brincar pela maneira como se riu, e não pude deixar de suspirar de alívio. Às vezes, tinha de admitir, Bella revelava bastante sentido de humor.

Sorri e dei lhe a minha palavra. Mal sabia eu o erro que eu tinha cometido.

_**When you look me in the eyes (Quando você me olha nos olhos)**_

_**And tell me that you love me (E diz que me ama)**_

_**Everything's alright (Tudo fica bem)**_

_**When you're right here by my side (Quando você está bem aqui ao meu lado)**_

_**When you look me in the eyes (Quando você me olha nos olhos)**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven (Eu vejo um relance do céu)**_

_**I find my paradise (Eu encontro meu paraíso)**_

_**When you look me in the eyes (Quando você me olha nos olhos)**_

Finalmente a música tinha acabado e todo mundo começou a aplaudir como loucos, foi uma linda música.

- Feliz Aniversário Bella! – Disseram os Jonas Brothers

Depois disso a festa correu perfeitamente normal e Bella sempre esteve andando pela festa conversando com todos que lá estavam e perto do fim era a hora da surpresa que seu pai tinha lhe preparado, o jardim exterior tinha duas caixas enormes e quando Bella abriu tinha dois belíssimos exemplos de carros. Pois infelizmente cá a idade mínima para poder guiar os carros não eram com 16 como os EUA, só podíamos tirar a carta de mota nada mais. O primeiro carro era um Pontiac Solstice GXP vermelho muito bonito e o segundo era de cortar a respiração era um Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren prata, e logo em seguida houve fogos de artifícios na praia foi realmente uma festa perfeita.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Olá amigos cá esta mais um post, no inicio eles ainda não terão nada e vós darei um pouco de tristeza e suspende mais não se preocupe no fim acaba tudo bem, eu prometo!

**julliet disappear -** Não, eu até agora não pensei em pô-los o Jacob foi mencionado como o ex-namorado de Bella, pode ser que eu use umas das duas mais apenas como figurantes…

**Helena Camila -** Esta fic não haverá ponto de vista de Bella pois assim quebrava todo o clima que eu estou fazendo, eu estou criando como um livro mesmo pois eu estou aproveitando e usando isso num trabalho de português onde a professora pediu-nos para criar um livro e um dia eu acordei e tinha esta historia toda na minha cabeça apenas com o ponto de vista de Edward.

A música é de Jonas Brothers - When You Look Me In The Eyes

Ao restante obrigada por estarem a acompanhar amanha eu posto mais eu prometo!

**Bjinhos May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	6. La Tua Cantante

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers: ********Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.**

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 5 – La Tua Cantante**

Finalmente os ensaios tinham começado, e a primeira coisa que Mrs. Cullen nos disse foi para memorizarmos os nossos textos o mais depressa possível. Não tínhamos tanto tempo quanto o que normalmente era concedido para os ensaios, porque o Dia de Acção de Graças calhava nos últimos dias Novembro, e Esme não queria que a peça fosse representada muito próxima do Natal, de modo a não interferir com "o seu verdadeiro significado". Isso deixava nos apenas um mês e meio para a conseguirmos montar, uma semana menos do que era habitual.

Os ensaios começavam às duas, e Bella sabia todo o seu texto de cor logo no primeiro dia, o que não era realmente surpreendente. O surpreendente era que ela sabia todo o meu texto também, assim como o texto de todos os outros. Quando estávamos a ensaiar uma cena, ela fazia o sem o guião, e eu tinha de olhar para uma pilha de folhas, tentando descobrir qual seria a minha próxima deixa. Sempre que olhava para Bella ela parecia verdadeiramente radiante, como se o brilho de uma chama a iluminasse. As únicas deixas que eu sabia naquele primeiro dia eram as do vagabundo mudo e, de repente, fiquei mesmo com inveja do John, pelo menos nesse aspecto. Aquilo ia dar muito trabalho, não era bem o que tinha esperado quando me inscrevera na disciplina de teatro.

Os sentimentos nobres que nutria pela minha participação na peça haviam se desvanecido logo no segundo dia de ensaios. Embora soubesse que estava a fazer a "coisa certa".

Durante um intervalo nos ensaios, puxou me para o lado e agradeceu me por estar participando na peça.

- Saíste te muito bem hoje - disse ela. - Isto é, com o teu texto.

Obrigado disse, sentindo me orgulhoso e deprimido ao mesmo tempo. Mas ainda não consegui aprender os movimentos.

- Vais aprender. É fácil depois de se saber o texto todo. É que este natal tem de ser especial e pela forma que esta a decorrer tudo, acho que vai ser.

- Porque é que este Natal é tão importante? - Perguntei lhe, e ela sorriu pacientemente, como se fosse uma pergunta que não tivesse grande importância.

- Porque sim - respondeu, apenas.

Eu pretendia confronta-la no dia seguinte para saber o motivo tão especial que ela queria que o Natal, mais ela não apareceu. E no dia seguinte não apareceu novamente. Mais dias se passaram e as coisas começaram a ficar um pouco estranhas. Bella nunca aparecia e as vezes uns dos seus amigos faltavam e sempre que perguntavam por ela a resposta era sempre a mesma: Teve de ir viajar assuntos familiares.

Houve um dia que não tivemos ensaio e eu também não tinha aula com Bella mais vi-a no Colégio com seus amigos super protectores ao seu redor, como já estava ficando frio já usavamos casacos e as meninas mudaram a blusa para manga comprida e acrescentaram collans escuras, para quem estudar em colegios com estes tipos de uniformes sabe que isso é algo banal que sempre acontece. Quando ela me viu me deu um grande sorriso como sempre e depois a perdi de vista.

Eram cinco da tarde e hoje eu fiquei no colégio até mais tarde pois tinha uns trabalhos para terminar com uns amigos e alguns deles viviam no colégio então tive de ficar. Quando fui passando pela sala de música eu ouvi uma delicada música de piano era La Tua Cantante, eu reconhecia aquela música em qualquer lugar, decidi saber quem estava dentro e abri calmamente a porta e lá estava ela. A sala era bem grande e tinha um piano preto no canto onde Bella estava tocando, entrei calmamente e fiquei ali a observar ela terminar a música. Enquanto Bella tocava eu me lembrava o porque que eu amava tocar piano. Finalmente ela tinha terminado e eu aplaudir e fui em sua direcção que ela olhava-me surpreendida por eu estar lá.

- Tocas muito bem Bella.

- Obrigada, eu gosto de tocar as vezes. – Ela olhou um pouco para baixo e depois para mim – o que fazes aqui?

- Eu estava fazendo um trabalho de grupo e você?

- Eu estava no dormitório da Ângela estava a ajuda-la numas coisas.

- Porque faltaste estes dias todos?

Ela levantou-se com a sua graciosidade e olhou para mim

- Tive uns assuntos familiares para tratar. – Bella pegou o seu casaco longo preto e vestiu-o e começamos a seguir em direcção a saída – e como anda a peça? Estas melhor?

- Sim, consegui decorar muitas coisas.

- Que bom fico feliz.

Bella sorriu e passado um momento mudou de assunto, apanhando me mais ou menos desprevenido.

- Costumas pensar no futuro, Edward? - Perguntou.

Fiquei surpreendido com a pergunta, pois parecia... tão banal.

- Sim, claro. Suponho que sim. - Respondi com cuidado.

- Então, o que é que queres fazer da tua vida?

Encolhi os ombros, um pouco receoso com o rumo da conversa.

Ainda não sei. Não resolvi essa parte. No Outono, vou para Oxford, pelo menos espero ir. É preciso que me aceitem primeiro.

- Vão aceitar te. - disse ela.

- Como é que sabes?

- És muito inteligente, eles terão de serem estúpidos para não te aceitarem.

Bem eu sabia que eu era muito inteligente, sempre tive muito boas médias.

- E depois da universidade? O que é que pensas fazer então?

- Não sei. - respondi, encolhendo os ombros – meu pai quer que eu siga direito.

- Acho que devias seguir o que gostas.

- E eu gosto, mais tenho medo de me tornar aqueles homens frios.

Ela me deu um leve sorriso

- Não irás, olhe para o meu pai ele é um Diplomata, e nem por isso ele é frio comigo e com Emmett.

Isso era verdade, pelo pouco que eu tinha visto Charlie dedicava a sua vida a sua filha e ao seu sobrinho e não era como meu pai que para ele em primeiro lugar vinha o trabalho. Levou me um momento a perceber que a conversa tinha estagnado e que era a minha vez de fazer uma pergunta.

- E tu? Que queres fazer no futuro?

Bella desviou o rosto, agora com um olhar distante, fazendo com que me interrogasse sobre o que ela estaria a pensar. Mas o olhar desapareceu quase tão subitamente como tinha surgido.

- Eu não sei… quero viver o presente sem pensar no futuro.

- Aposto que já recebeste cartas de pedidos das universidades para entrares em algumas delas?

- Sim, muitas.

- Aposto que estás entusiasmada com a perspectiva de ir para a universidade para o ano.

Demorou um pouco a responder.

- Acho que já não vou. - disse, prosaicamente. A sua resposta apanhou me desprevenido. Bella tinha algumas das notas mais altas do nosso ano e todo mundo sabia que ela tinha recebido uma proposta para entrar nas melhores universidades com apenas 14 anos, só que ela não aceitou pois queria aproveitar a sua adolescência normal e quem a conhecesse nunca diria que ela era este tipo de nerd que vive com a cara enfiada nos livros.

Finalmente tinhamos chegado ao pé do seu carro o McLaren.

- Obrigada por ter me acompanhado até aqui, nos vemos amanhã em Biologia.

Ao vê-la partir, não pude deixar de pensar que, de todas as vezes que tinha falado com ela, aquela fora a conversa mais esquisita que tínhamos tido

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Olá a todos bem eu não resisti e postei logo mais um post espero que gostem ok?

**Helena Camila -** Eu já vi este filme um milhão de vezes lol, mais não eu não me baseei exactamente nele tipo a única coisa que eu me baseei foi em ter uma peça mais não acaba como o filme e nem os personagens tem as mesmas personalidades… e a doença por incrível que pareça no filme a protagonista tem um doença mais eu nem lembrava como eu disse isso me veio do nada e de algo que eu escutei…

**Bjinhos May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	7. Beginning of something else?

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers: ********Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.**

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 6 – Beginning of something else?**

No dia seguinte Bella não foi almoçar com os seus amigos e sim comigo, sentamo-nos no refeitório fechado pois estava começando a ficar mais frio. Bella escolheu uma mesa ao canto e ficamos ali sentados até que eu reparei os olhares ameaçadores de Emmett.

- Seu primo parece que não gosta muito de mim.

- Ele não tem problema contigo, é comigo… ele acha que eu vou sair machucada nesta amizade.

- Eu nunca te magoaria Bella.

Ela bebeu um pouco de 7up e deu-me um sorriso

- Eu sei… mais não vamos falar dele. Como anda o teu pai?

- Está bem, suponho. - Respondi. - Mas nunca fica muito tempo por cá.

- Sentes falta disso? Crescer sem tê-lo por perto.

- Às vezes.

- Sinto a falta da minha mãe, também. - disse ela - apesar de nem sequer a ter conhecido.

Pela primeira vez, vi em Bella uma tristeza que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

- Deve ser difícil para ti. - Disse eu com sinceridade. - Mesmo que o meu pai seja como um estranho, pelo menos ainda anda por aí.

Olhou para mim enquanto comíamos, depois voltou a beber mais um pouco de 7up. Mordeu delicadamente os seus lábios. Começava a reparar que ela fazia isso sempre que estava nervosa ou não sabia bem o que dizer.

- Por vezes é. Não me interpretes mal, amo o meu pai do fundo do coração. Mas, às vezes, há alturas em que me pergunto como teria sido ter uma mãe. Acho que eu e ela poderíamos ter conversado sobre coisas de uma maneira que eu e o meu pai não podemos.

Imaginei que estivesse a falar de rapazes. Só mais tarde é que soube como estava errado.

No dia seguinte, sentamos no mesmo lugar agora estava se tornando mais habitual eu e Bella termos mais tempos para nós alem dos ensaios e aula de Biologia. Desta vez falámos sobre a cruz com que ela andava sempre.

- Porque é que a trazes sempre contigo? – Perguntei

Era uma linda cruz de prata com presa num fio, onde demonstrava que era muito antigo e valioso, mais ao contrário das outras garotas, ela usava quase sempre com ele e por acaso lhe ficava muito bem.

Comeu um pouco antes de responder

- Era da minha mãe. - respondeu simplesmente.

- Ah... – Disse-o sentindo me como se tivesse pisado na tartaruga de estimação de alguém, esmagando a debaixo do meu sapato.

Olhou para mim.

- Não faz mal, Edward. Como é que podias saber?

- Desculpa ter perguntado...

- Não tens de pedir desculpa. Não fizeste mal nenhum em perguntar. – Ela segurou suavemente na minha mão e fez uma pausa. Ofereceram esta cruz a minha mãe quando ela se casou, na realidade era da minha bisavó materna, é uma tradição dar este colar para a filha quando ia se casar… ela usava-a o tempo todo, especialmente quando estava a atravessar um período difícil na vida.

Pensei nos abortos espontâneos. Bella continuou.

- Ela tinha a consigo no hospital quando eu nasci. Quando o meu pai soube que ela tinha morrido, pegou no colar e em mim e levou nos para fora do hospital ao mesmo tempo.

- Sinto muito. - disse eu. Sempre que alguém nos conta uma coisa triste, é a única coisa que conseguimos pensar para dizer, mesmo que já o tenhamos dito antes.

- É apenas uma maneira de... de me sentir parte dela. Compreendes? - Não o disse com um ar contristado, mas mais para que eu ficasse a saber a resposta à minha pergunta. De alguma maneira, isso piorou as coisas.

Olhei para Bella e lhe dei um leve sorriso, e me lembrei de um lugar que ela ia gostar de ir

- Olha, as vezes, eu gosto de ir ao cemitério que têm ao pé da praia, sei que pode parece estúpido mais ali da para ver melhor as estrelas e hoje é um dia ideal para vemos Marte, queres vim?

- Claro, eu adoraria. – Neste instante a campainha tocou e íamos ter aulas separadas – ligue-me e depois marcamos. Até logo a noite Edward.

E foi assim que combinamos a nossa primeira ida ao cemitério, Bella ia encontrar comigo ao pé da praia que ficava logo abaixo da sua casa e depois íamos seguir em direcção ao cemitério, peguei duas mantas, duas xícaras e uma garrafa térmica com chocolate quente. Já estávamos quase no fim de Novembro e os dias estavam ficando cada vez mais curto e frios, hoje eu usava uma calça jeans, um pulôver verde-escuro e um casaco grosso. Segui em direcção ao lugar onde havíamos combinado e lá estava ela, Bella usava uma blusa vermelha de manga comprida, calça jeans, um all star vermelho, botas preta por cima da calça, um casaco bege, cachecol e luvas brancas. Seu cabelo estava mais ondulado e tinha duas delicadas tranças puxadas para trás onde estavam presos com um pequeno fio de seda vermelho.

Sai rapidamente do carro e lhe abrir a porta que ela me deu um sorriso agradecendo.

Chegamos ao cemitério e eu a levei para a parte que eu sempre ia, ficava mais perto do mar e a vista era magnífica.

- Aqui é lindo, obrigada por me trazeres… nasci aqui e nunca tinha visto o cemitério com estes olhos.

Ela ajudou-me a por as mantas no chão e sentamos encostado a árvore.

- Viveste sempre aqui?

- Não, depois que eu nasci meu pai recebeu uma proposta de trabalho em Paris vivi lá até meus cinco anos. Mais sempre vinha aqui nas férias e foi assim que conheci Alice, Jazz e Rose, eles eram já amigos de Emmett. Depois fui viver dois anos em Tokio e um em Nova Iorque, ai sim finalmente voltei com oito anos. – Ela pausou um pouco e olhou para as estrelas – e você viveu sempre em Londres?

- Não… eu morei quando tinha três anos em Chicago, quando eu tinha nove morei em Dublin e finalmente voltei para Londres com doze anos e agora estou aqui.

- Eu gosto de Dublin, fui uma vez numa visita de estudo e com meu pai e Emmett. É super lindo.

- Sim, concordo.

- Edward - perguntou, finalmente, virando se para mim - Costumas pensar em Deus?

Bem, quando eu pensava em Deus, normalmente imaginava o como naquelas pinturas antigas que tinha visto nas igrejas um gigante pairando sobre a paisagem, trajando vestes brancas, com cabelo comprido e flutuante, apontando o dedo. Levei algum tempo para responder.

- Claro - respondi. - Às vezes, suponho.

- Nunca te perguntas por que é que as coisas têm de ser da maneira como são?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, hesitante.

- Tenho pensado muito nisso ultimamente.

Bella pensando em Deus? Não que fosse algo de outro mundo vendo que o nosso colégio era católico e nossas família também, mais normalmente eu só pensava quando não queria que meus pais descobrissem a ultima porcaria que eu tinha feito ou então quando precisava de uma ajudinha de lá de cima nos testes.

- Eu sei que Deus tem um plano para todos nós mas, às vezes, não consigo perceber a mensagem. Isso nunca te acontece?

- Bem - disse, tentando pensar no assunto - não creio que tenhamos sempre de a compreender. Acho que, às vezes, precisamos apenas de ter fé.

Foi uma resposta bastante boa, admito. Suponho que os meus sentimentos por Bella estavam a fazer com que o meu cérebro trabalhasse um pouco mais depressa do que o habitual. Vi que ela estava a reflectir na minha resposta.

- Sim - disse ela, por fim - tens razão.

Sorri para mim mesmo e mudei de assunto, uma vez que falar de Deus não era coisa que fizesse uma pessoa sentir se romântica.

- Sabes - disse, descontraidamente – está mesmo uma boa noite, aqui sentados ao pé da árvore.

- Sim, está - confirmou ela. A sua mente estava ainda noutro lado.

- E tu estas muito bonita.

- Obrigada.

Aquilo não estava a resultar muito bem.

- Posso fazer te uma pergunta? - Questionei por fim, na esperança de a trazer de volta para mim.

- Claro - respondeu ela.

Respirei fundo.

- Depois da aula de amanhã… quer dizer… depois a noite… é…- Fiz uma pausa e olhei para ela. – Gostaria de sair comigo? Não como isso, sair para jantar?

Ela me olhou surpreendida e com um leve sorriso

- Sim, Edward, eu adoraria.

Suspirei de alivio, não acreditando que lhe tivesse mesmo perguntado aquilo e ainda a interrogar me sobre como tudo tinha acontecido. Estiquei minha mão e consegui finalmente segurar na mão dela, e para completar uma noite perfeita, ela não a retirou.

O resto da noite conversamos sobre tudo, mais do que tínhamos falado em todos os nossos almoços juntos. E eu finalmente pude aperceber-me que eu estava começando a me apaixonar por Isabella Swan.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Cá esta mais um post espero que gostem! Eu mais a noite devo postar mais um cap ok?

**Bjinhos May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	8. O primeiro encontro

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 7 – O primeiro encontro**

Cheguei no mesmo horário de sempre no colégio mais havia algo diferente no lugar onde eu costumava estacionar o carro, estavam Emmett, Jasper e mais alguns rapazes. Estacionei o carro e peguei minha bolsa ignorando os olhares deles para mim até que fui trancando num círculo deles, Emmett e Jasper ficaram na minha frente com um ar nada contente.

- Olha, olha se não é o Edward. – Disse Emmett com um tom debochado

- O que querem?

- Conversar, apenas isso. Podes dar um pouco do teu tempo por favor. – Disse Jasper mais educado

- Claro.

Emmett e Jasper fizeram sinal para todos os rapazes irem embora e ficou apenas nos três.

- Bella me contou que convidaste-a para irem jantar… - Emmett pausou um pouco e olhou para mim. – Um encontro.

- Sim, eu convidei-a.

- Não penso que seja possível. – Disse Jasper, parecia que eu tinha tirado o meu coração, o meu ar.

- Eu não vou ficar a vós pedir autorização, eu sei o que fizeram com Jacob quando ele a machucou e eu vos dou o direito de fazerem a mesma coisa. – Eu pausei e respirei fundo. – Ou melhor, se a magoar… eu saio do colégio e vocês nunca mais me vêm. Eu realmente gosto dela.

- Eu sei que gostas - respondeu Emmett num tom triste - mas não quero vê-la magoada.

Devia ser imaginação minha, mas pareceu me ver os seus olhos encherem se de lágrimas.

- Não lhe faria isso. - Disse eu.

- Por favor, Edward se isso for apenas uma paixoneta como a que tinhas em Londres acho melhor desistires agora.

- Como vocês sabem?

-Tentamos nos manter informado de tudo o que se passa a nossa volta, principalmente da Bella. E com o seu pai trabalhando com o meu tio ficou mais fácil.

- Não é, confesso que eu mudei muito desde que eu comecei a conversar com a Bella.

Jasper e Emmett deram um ligeiro sorriso

- Ela é muito especial não é?

- Sim Jasper, ela é.

- Trá-la de volta às dez - disse Emmett por fim, como se soubesse que tinha tomado a decisão errada.

Sorri e quis agradecer lhe, mas não o fiz. Vi que queriam ficar sozinhos. Quando olhei por cima do ombro ao sair do estacionamento, fiquei perplexo ao vê-los cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

Entrei rapidamente na aula de Biologia e lá estava ela sempre observando a janela.

- Bom dia, Bella.

Ela virou-se para mim e deu-me um grande sorriso

- Bom dia Edward. Bem fico feliz que tenhas sobrevivido. – Eu olhei confuso para ela – ao Emmett e Jasper, Alice e Roselie tentaram me distrair mais eu vi quando eles estavam falando contigo. Me desculpe não ter ido lhe salvar.

- Sem problemas, eu pude perceber que eles querem apenas que sejas feliz. Eles têm medo que eu lhe magoe.

Bella olhou para as suas mãos e depois olhou para mim.

- Eles são bons rapazes, as vezes podem passar do limite. Emmett é super carinhoso e amoroso, ninguém nunca pensaria nisso e Jasper também.

- Então ainda vamos sair hoje?

- Claro.

- Eu passo na tua casa as sete, está bom para ti?

- Estarei a sua espera.

Com o decorrer da aula falamos sobre a matéria e evitamos falar de outras coisas já que o professor tinha os olhos postos em nós.

Fui buscá-la exactamente à hora combinada. Eu usava uma blusa social de manga comprida cinza com listras pretas, um blazer preto por cima, calça escura e sapato social. Bati na porta e um mordomo veio abri a porta.

- Boa noite, eu sou Edward Masen vim buscar Bella.

- Claro, entre Mr. Masen. – Ele me indicou até umas das salas, quando eu estive aqui na festa eu só estive no salão de festa e esta sala era mais uma sala de convívio com vários detalhes brancos. – Espere aqui eu vou avisar a Bella que o senhor já chegou.

O mordomo saiu e me deixou ali sozinho comecei a andar a observar a estante onde tinha vários livros até que parei numa foto de Bella, ela estava muito linda com o sol atrás dela. Até que ouvi um barulho que me fez cair para trás.

- Jesus!

- Não, Alice e Roselie.

Comecei a rir e as garotas também começaram a rir.

- Olá, eu sou Alice e esta é Roselie. Ficamos felizes em finalmente te conhecer.

- Obrigado. Eu também fico feliz em vos conhecer, Bella fala muito de vocês.

- Só espero que não seja mal. – Riu Roselie – A propósito queria lhe pedir desculpa por hoje de manhã em nome de todos, só queremos proteger a Bella.

- Eu compreendo perfeitamente.

- Óptimo! – Disse Alice aos pulos. – E amanhã almoças connosco, eu não sei o porque que Bella lhe esconde de nós, ninguém vai lhe morder.

- Tens a certeza Alice?

Esta era a voz de Bella logo atrás, ela estava magnifica. Ela usava uma blusa preta com decote em U e ela tinha uma delicada faixa lilás, calça jeans escura, uma sandália preta de salto alto, ela tinha um casaco preto por cima e seu cabelo estava preso apenas com duas partes atrás fazendo duas mechas caírem no seu delicado rosto.

- Uau Bella, adorei a roupa.

- Obrigada Rose.

- Estás linda, Bella.

- Obrigada Edward. – Ela virou-se rapidamente para Alice – e respondendo a sua pergunta, eu não levei ele ainda porque se ele estivesse na nossa mesa vocês não nos deixariam conversar.

- Bella, estou admirada como és egoísta.

- Roselie, eu conheço vocês há quanto tempo mesmo?

Roselie e Alice ficaram caladas e eu tentei me controlar para não rir.

- Ok, então amanha leve-o a nossa mesa. Todos já o conhecemos, vai ser divertido vê o Edward entrar na "elite".

Eu percebi o espanto de Bella que num segundo foi substituído por um sorriso, então eles estava me aceitando? Eu seria uma "elite"? Isso era interessante.

Atravessámos a ponte em silêncio, seguindo ao longo do canal até ao restaurante. Quando chegámos à recepção, o próprio dono apareceu e acompanhou nos até à nossa mesa. Era uma das melhores no restaurante.

Estava cheio quando chegámos e por toda a sala as pessoas pareciam bem-dispostas. Todos se vestiam elegantemente e nós éramos os únicos adolescentes no restaurante. Contudo, não me pareceu que destoássemos muito.

- É maravilhoso - comentou. - Obrigada por me teres convidado.

-O prazer é todo meu - disse, sinceramente. - Já aqui estiveste antes?

- Sim, às vezes venho com meu pai e Emmett ou com meus amigos.

Ela olhou pela janela e observou um barco que passava diante do restaurante com as luzes a brilhar. Por um momento, parecia maravilhada.

- Isto é muito bonito.

- Também és muito bonita - disse eu.

Demos as mãos enquanto esperámos pelo jantar e conversámos sobre algumas das coisas que tinham acontecido nos últimos três meses e sobre a peça que iríamos apresentar no fim da semana. Eu lhe contei como eu era antes de vim para cá, um filhinho de papai irritante. Não levou muito a mal riu-se do assunto e eu sabia que ela já tinha percebido isso sozinha.

O jantar estava delicioso, ambos pedimos Filé à moda Chef Lazenilson e salada, e quando o empregado, por fim, retirou os nossos pratos, a música começou a tocar. Ainda tínhamos uma hora antes de eu ter de a levar a casa, e ofereci lhe a minha mão.

A princípio, éramos os únicos na pista de dança. Toda a gente olhava para nós enquanto deslizávamos na pista. Penso que sabiam o que estávamos a sentir um pelo outro, e isso fazia os recordarem se de quando eram jovens também. A pista estava pouco iluminada e quando a cantora iniciou uma melodia lenta, segurei Bella mais perto de mim com os meus olhos fechados, perguntando me se alguma coisa na minha vida fora assim tão perfeita, sabendo ao mesmo tempo que não.

Antes de lhe levar a casa paramos na praia, no mesmo lugar onde ela me pediu para fazer de Benjamim, no mesmo lugar onde ela me convidou para sua festa e no mesmo lugar onde ela havia esperado por mim antes de irmos para o cemitério.

Seguimos de mãos dadas até umas rochas e sentamos juntos, a lua já ia alta e brilhava no mar estava tudo magnifico.

- Eu adorei o jantar, foi perfeito.

- Fico feliz que tenhas gostado…

- Amanhã queres sentar ao pé dos meus amigos?

- Se você quiser para mim esta óptimo.

Ela deu um leve sorriso e seu cabelo flutuava contra o vento.

- Então se preparares pois quando passas a andar connosco, hás notícias são só sobre nós. O que comemos, o que compramos, quem são nossos amigos, lêem notícias nas revistas adolescentes. Enfim é uma vida de celebridade.

Eu tive de rir com o que ela estava dizendo, pois ela falava num tom tão sarcástico que quem vise ela falando pensava que ela não fazia parte deste grupo.

- Não se preocupes, eu sei lidar com isso.

- Eu sei que sabe, as garotas do colégio andam sempre atrás de ti… elas pararam um pouco quando começamos a almoçar juntos. Parece que tem medo de mim.

- Ou medo do que seus amigos podem fazer.

Rimos juntos com a imagem deles

- Eles são loucos mais estão sempre ao meu lado, eu não sei o que eu faria sem eles… - disse numa voz triste. – Há pessoas que pensam que somos convencidos, mais não somos. Apenas tivemos mais sorte na vida, mais eles mal sabem que também somos humanos.

- Eu compreendo. – Eu disse, mesmo não compreendendo totalmente tudo.

Acariciei suavemente a bochecha de Bella e tirei um fio que estava caído no seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos enquanto eu fazia isso até que abriu e eu pude notar um brilho diferente no seu olhar, aproximei-me calmamente e lhe beijei. Primeiramente começou suavemente e depois eu puxei-a para mais perto de mim passei a mão pela sua cintura e senti Bella acariciando suavemente meu cabelo. Neste momento eu sabia com todas as palavras que eu estava apaixonado por ela e este beijo eu entreguei meu coração para ela. Porque quando estás apaixonado nos sentimos à beira do abismo. O passado é esquecido, o futuro não existe. Porque o amor é tão louco, vital, sem medo, absorve-lo, você consome, você devorar. Põe-nos os pés e as asas em cócegas ao coração. Ela te faz rir, faz você chorar, ele te faz sonhar…

Quando finalmente terminamos o beijo tínhamos ambos um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Bella, queria lhe fazer uma pergunta. – Bella olhou um pouco para o mar e depois olhou para mim aguardando a pergunta. – Queres ser minha namorada?

- Eu adoraria…

Beijei-lhe mais uma vez e ficamos mais uns minutos até que eu tive de lhe deixar em casa, parei na porta ainda segurando sua mão.

- Obrigada pela noite Bella, foi a melhor que eu tive em toda a minha vida.

- Eu fico feliz, e eu também adorei.

Finalmente a porta abriu e era Emmett

- Hey como foi o jantar?

- Divertido. – Disse Bella – a propósito eu e Edward estamos juntos.

Neste momento eu pensei que Emmett fosse ter um ataque cardíaco ali mesmo, ele mudava em todas as tonalidades.

- Juntos, como namorados?

- Sim isso mesmo.

Emmett olhou um pouco para baixo e depois encarou nos dois

- Se isso te faz feliz, eu vos apoiarei. Com certeza Tio Charlie ficará feliz se estiveres feliz… - ele finalmente olhou para mim e estendeu a mão que eu aceitei. – Espero que eu não tenha de tomar atitudes drásticas, e amanhã será um prazer que sentes na nossa mesa e se precisares de algo é só falar connosco. Agora eu vou entrando e não demorem pois Tio Charlie vós deu apenas mais cinco minutos.

Emmett saiu dali e eu tentava compreender a sua mente, eu entendo que ele tentasse proteger Bella mais ele as vezes olhava de uma forma diferente para ela, como se ela fosse de porcelana e se cai-se ao chão partir-se.

- Bem não foi assim tão difícil, eu que pensava que ele ia avançar para cima de mim.

Bella deu um leve riso

- Eu já tinha lhe dito que ele é diferente com os amigos, e eu quero que vocês se tornem amigos. Será importante para mim.

- Eu vou fazer o possível para que isso aconteça… eu queria saber se amanhã eu posso vim lhe buscar de manhã, e íamos juntos para o colégio. – Ela me olhou um pouco pensativa – se não quiseres eu compreendo, talvez ainda seja cedo para contarmos ao colégio que namoramos.

- Não, eu adoraria ir contigo para o colégio e mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão ter de saber mesmo, mais vale ser mais cedo.

Aproximei-me e lhe dei um suave beijo

- Até amanhã, durma com os anjos.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Espero que gostem do cap ok?

**Adinha Nery -** não se preocupes Bella não irá morrer e mais a frente irás compreender o porque que ela age assim ok? Falta poucos cap para eu revelar o misterio

**Bjinhos May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	9. Um anjo de Natal

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 8 – Um anjo de Natal**

Na manhã seguinte fui busca-la como combinamos e seguimos para o colégio quando lá chegamos Emmett estava ao pé do seu Jeep Wrangler com Rosalie abraçado e logo a frente estavam Jasper e Alice encostado ao Porsche de Alice, eu iria passar directo mais Bella disse-me para estacionar na sua vaga, paramos e abri a porta para Bella.

- Hey os pombinhos chegaram, achei que fossem demorar mais. Como estás Edward? – Perguntou-me a alegre Alice.

- Eu vou bem Alice e você?

- Como sempre!

- Então preparado para ser o motivo de adoração e inveja? Afinal é assim que somos. – Disse Emmett rindo

- Claro.

E entramos no colégio, agora invés de cinco elites era seis. Eu pus meu braço a volta de Bella e reparei em todos os olhares para nos, mais do que o habitual. Mais eu sabia para conviver com Bella eu teria de estar no seu grupo de amigos e eu até que estava gostando pois os rapazes começaram a ser mais simpáticos comigo.

Nessa noite, o ensaio teve lugar no teatro da cidade. Era o último antes de o espectáculo estrear e tínhamos muito que fazer. Logo depois do colégio, os rapazes da aula de teatro tinham de carregar todos os adereços da sala de aulas para a camioneta alugada a fim de os transportar para o teatro da cidade. O único problema era apenas quatro rapazes e John não é propriamente o indivíduo mais coordenado deste mundo. Em todos os momentos críticos em que realmente algum de nós precisava da sua ajuda para equilibrar a carga, ele tropeçava num bocado de pó ou num insecto no chão, numa destas cargas isso aconteceu e o peso do adereço caio-me nas mãos, entalando as contra o umbral da porta da maneira mais dolorosa possível.

- D-d-desculpa. - Dizia ele - M-m-magoaste- te?

Abafava os palavrões que me subiam à garganta, ignorando os risos de Emmett e Jasper e disse irritado:

- Não, mas não faças isso outra vez.

Mas ele não conseguia evitar andar aos tropeções, tal como não conseguiria evitar que chovesse. O pior de tudo foi que nem sequer tive hipóteses de comer antes de o ensaio começar. O transporte dos adereços demorou três horas, e só os acabámos de montar alguns minutos antes de os outros chegarem para o inicio do ensaio. Com tudo o resto que tinha acontecido naquele dia, escusado será dizer que eu estava mesmo de muito mau humor.

Bella logo depois chegou com o resto do dos alunos e veio rapidamente em minha direcção, e logo o meu humor mudou. Demos um ligeiro beijo ignorando os olhares das outras pessoas que ainda estavam achando o nosso namoro uma novidade.

- Hey, pareces cansado.

- Confesso que foi uma ligeira tortura.

Ela passou suas mãos levemente pelo meu cabelo

- Oh pobrezinho. – Rimos pois eu estava uma lastima na realidade. – Tens fome?

- Muita, mais o ensaio já vai começar então só vai dar para comer antes.

- Não, o ensaio vai começar depois que vocês comerem. Alice foi buscar pizzas ou acha que somos assim tão loucos de não deixarmos os nossos namorados fracos.

- Eu posso ficar acostumado.

- Não se preocupes eu posso lhe mimar enquanto eu viver.

Beijei-lhe novamente até que escutei a voz alegre de Alice e Jasper e Emmett gritando por mim para eu ir comer.

A noite do espectáculo estava fresca e seca, o céu completamente limpo sem sinal de nuvens. Tínhamos de estar no teatro uma hora mais cedo, eu tentei sempre falar com Bella, mas ela acabava por desaparecer no meio da multidão antes de eu ter oportunidade para o fazer. Eu sabia que no fim teria a apresentação da banda deles, pois por mais incrível que pareça eles tinha uma banda e se chamava Twilight.

Vi-a a conversar com Mrs. Cullen e com Dr. Cullen a um canto, junto às cortinas. Toda a gente andava de um lado para o outro, tentando atenuar o nervosismo com energia, mas ela parecia estranhamente apática. Ainda não vestira o seu fato, ela deveria usar um vestido branco flutuante para lhe dar aquela aparência angélica.

Fui em sua direcção e perguntei se podia falar com ela a sós, e pedimos licença para nos retirarmos. Reparei em Mrs. Cullen e com Dr. Cullen a observar-nos quando nos afastámos alguns passos para onde não nos pudessem ouvir.

Olhei nervoso em volta do palco.

- Como estás? Hoje quase não tivemos tempo de falar.

- Eu estou bem, um pouco nervosa e você?

- Muito, e também ansioso para ver a vossa banda.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, ela começou a sorrir.

- Espero que goste, pois somos apenas uma banda de garagem ou cantamos as vezes em eventos como estes.

- Bella?

- Bella voltou-se.

- Sim, Mrs. Cullen?

- Acho que estamos prontos para começar contigo.

- Tenho de ir. Disse-me ela.

- Eu sei.

Lhe dei um leve beijo

- Parte uma perna - disse eu. Dizem que dá azar desejar boa sorte antes de um espectáculo. É por isso que toda a gente diz "parte uma perna".

Larguei lhe a mão.

- Havemos de partir os dois. Prometo.

Depois disto, tínhamos de nos aprontar e cada um seguiu para seu lado. Dirigi me para o camarim dos homens.

Na peça, Benjamin Davies fica espantado quando vê o anjo pela primeira vez, e é por isso que o segue e o ajuda quando ele sai para partilhar o Natal com os menos favorecidos. As primeiras palavras proferidas por Benjamin são "És bela" e eu tinha de dizê-las como se as sentisse do fundo do coração. E isso para mim não seria problema.

Bella estava ainda no camarim quando o pano finalmente abriu. Não a vira antes disso, mas não fazia mal. De qualquer maneira, não entrava nas primeiras cenas que eram principalmente sobre Benjamin Davies e a sua relação com a filha.

Eu achava que não iria ficar demasiado nervoso quando entrasse em palco, uma vez que tinha tido tantos ensaios, mas quando isso de facto acontece atinge nos em cheio. O teatro estava a abarrotar e, tal como Mrs. Cullen previra, tinham instalado mais duas filas de cadeiras a todo o comprimento ao fundo da sala. Normalmente, o teatro tinha capacidade para quinhentas pessoas, mas com aqueles assentos havia pelo menos outras cinquenta sentadas. Além disso, havia gente de pé encostada às paredes, amontoada como sardinhas em lata.

Mal pus os pés no palco, fez se silêncio absoluto. Era francamente arrepiante estar ali diante deles enquanto todos esperavam que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

Assim, à medida que representava as primeiras cenas da peça, fiz o melhor que pude para não pensar nisso. Alice, fazia o papel de minha filha, pois era baixa, e representámos as nossas cenas tal como as tínhamos ensaiado. Nenhum de nós se atrapalhou com as deixas, apesar de não termos sido espectaculares, ou coisa do género. Quando baixamos o pano para o segundo acto, tivemos de recolocar rapidamente os adereços.

Ainda não tinha visto Bella, julgo que estava dispensada de ir carregar os adereços, porque o fato dela era feito de um tecido muito leve e rasgar se ia se ficasse preso num dos pregos, mas não tive muito tempo para pensar nela por causa de tudo o que tínhamos para fazer. Quando dei por mim, o pano estava a subir de novo e eu regressava ao mundo de Charlie Swan, passeando diante das lojas e a espreitar pelas vitrinas à procura da caixa de música que a minha filha queria para o Natal.

Tinha as costas voltadas para onde Bella deveria entrar e ouvi a assistência suster a respiração em conjunto logo que ela fez a sua aparição em palco. Antes, achava que a assistência estava silenciosa, mas agora estava completamente queda e muda. Nesse instante, do canto do olho e a um dos lados do palco, vi o queixo de Charlie estremecer. Preparei me para me voltar, e quando o fiz, percebi, finalmente, o que é que se passava.

Apresentava vestígios de um pó brilhante, que reflectia as luzes do palco, cintilando como uma auréola de cristal. Contrastando com o vestido branco flutuante, feito exactamente à sua medida, era absolutamente espantoso de se ver.

Tinha também um leve toque de maquilhagem, não muito, apenas o suficiente para fazer realçar a suavidade das suas feições. Sorria docemente, como se estivesse a guardar um segredo junto ao coração, tal como o papel exigia.

Parecia mesmo um anjo.

O meu queixo descaiu um pouco e fiquei ali a olhar para ela durante o que me pareceu ser muito tempo, silenciado pelo choque, até, de repente, me lembrar que tinha uma frase para dizer. Respirei fundo, depois deixei sair lentamente.

- És bela. - pronunciei por fim.

Finalmente tínhamos acabado a peça, mais passaríamos para a banda Twilight, Emmett tocava bateria, Jasper guitarra e segunda voz, Roselie baixo, Alice era o coro e Bella a voz principal. Todos fomos directamente para detrás dos panos e eles apareceram com novas roupas, as que usamos no dia-a-dia.

Eles começaram a tocar o silencio foi total.

**I'm not a perfect person (Não sou uma pessoa perfeita)**

**There're many things I wish I didn't do (Há muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito)**

**But I continue learning (Mas eu continuo aprendendo)**

**I never meant to do those things to you (Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você)**

**And so I have to say before I go (E então tenho de dizer, antes de partir)**

**That I just want you to know (Que só quero que você saiba)**

Bella tinha uma magnífica voz, eu acho que não haveria um dia que eu não iria me surpreender com ela, finalmente ela olhou para mim e me deu um lindo sorriso. E logo a segui Jasper e Alice, lhe acompanharam no refrão.

**I've found a reason for me (Encontrei uma razão para mim)**

**To change who I used to be (Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)**

**A reason to start over new (Uma razão para começar tudo de novo)**

**And the reason is you (E a razão é você)**

Os jovens começaram a se levantar e a dançarem era realmente música.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you (Estou mal por ter te machucado)**

**It's something I must live with everyday (É algo com que tenho de viver diariamente)**

**And all the pain I put you through (E com toda a dor que te causei)**

**I wish that I could take it all away (Espero poder levá-la embora)**

**And be the one who catches all your tears (E ser aquele que segura todas as suas lágrimas)**

**That's why I need you to hear (É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça)**

Novamente Jasper e Alice acompanharam Bella no refrão, esta música seria com toda certeza guardada como umas das nossas músicas.

**I've found a reason for me (Encontrei uma razão para mim)**

**To change who I used to be (Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)**

**A reason to start over new (Uma razão para começar tudo de novo)**

**And the reason is you (E a razão é você)**

Olhei para o palco e havia várias pessoas a chorarem.

**I'm not a perfect person (Não sou uma pessoa perfeita)**

**There're many things I wish I didn't do (Há muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito)**

**But I continue learning (Mas eu continuo aprendendo)**

**I never meant to do those things to you (Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você)**

**And so I have to say before I go (E então tenho de dizer, antes de partir)**

**That I just want you to know (Que só quero que você saiba)**

Bella foi para o pé de Alice e Jasper ficando no meio e os três cantaram o refrão

**I've found a reason for me (Encontrei uma razão para mim)**

**To change who I used to be (Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)**

**A reason to start over new (Uma razão para começar tudo de novo)**

**And the reason is you (E a razão é você)**

Neste momento Bella olhou para mim com seus olhos com um pouco de lágrima.

**I've found a reason to show (Encontrei uma razão para mostrar)**

**a side of me you didn't know (Um lado meu que você não conhecia)**

**a reason for all that I do (Uma razão para tudo o que faço)**

**and the reason is you (E a razão é você)**

Dizer que o espectáculo foi um êxito estrondoso é dizer pouco. O público riu e o público chorou, o que, na verdade, era o que se esperava que fizesse. Mas devido à presença de Bella, a peça tornou se, de facto, algo especial e penso que todos no elenco ficaram tão espantados como eu com o sucesso de tudo aquilo. Ficaram todos com a mesma expressão com que eu fiquei quando vi Bella pela primeira vez, e isso fez com que a peça tivesse muito mais força enquanto cada um representava o seu papel. Chegámos ao fim do primeiro espectáculo sem uma falha, e na noite seguinte apareceu ainda mais gente. Até James e Victoria vieram ter comigo após o espectáculo para me felicitar.

- Estiveram os dois muito bem. - disse simplesmente. - Estou orgulhoso de ti, amigo.

- Eu nunca tinha visto uma peça mais emocionante do que esta, amei mesmo. – Disse Victoria

Quando baixámos o pano pela última vez, fui à procura de Bella. Descobri a num dos cantos do palco, com o pai. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos era a primeira vez que eu o via chorar e Bella correu para os seus braços e estiveram abraçados durante muito tempo. Ele afagava lhe o cabelo e murmurava, "Meu anjo", enquanto ela mantinha os olhos fechados. Até eu me senti com um nó na garganta.

Fazer o que estava certo, percebi então, não era assim tão mau.

Depois de, por fim, se terem desprendido, Charlie fez lhe sinal orgulhosamente para que fosse confraternizar com o resto do elenco, e ela recebeu uma enxurrada de felicitações de todos nós nos bastidores. Bella sabia que se tinha saído bem, mas dizia sempre às pessoas que não percebia para que era todo aquele estardalhaço.

Quando, finalmente, me viu à parte num dos cantos do palco, pediu licença e veio ter comigo. Olhando me, sorriu.

- Obrigada, Edward, pelo que fizeste. Fizeste o meu pai muito feliz.

- De nada, estiveste perfeita e a música uau tens muito talento.

- Já me disseram isso mais eu não sou muito de ficar no palco, queres vim comigo e com o resto do pessoal ir comer algo?

- Claro.

O fim-de-semana passou num segundo e eu pude conviver mais com os amigos de Bella e meus pais e Charlie estavam muito feliz por estamos juntos, mais eu pude perceber que havia algo por detrás deste pequeno sorriso.

Na segunda-feira seguinte começava a nossa última semana de aulas antes das férias de Natal e estavam programados testes finais para todas as turmas. Além disso, tinha de acabar as composições para a minha candidatura à Oxford, trabalho que tive de adiar por causa dos ensaios. Planeava agarrar me aos livros seriamente naquela semana, trabalhando na candidatura à noite antes de me deitar.

Mais claro sempre arranjávamos tempo para nos encontrar e confesso com o colégio estava ficando mais animado, eu agora sentava-me na mesma mesa que meus novos amigos e James e Victoria também foram convidados para se sentarem. Era muito divertido, e pude ter uma nova visão de quem eles eram mesmo.

- Eu não estou compreendendo nada da nova matéria de Matemática. – Disse Jasper, estávamos todos a falar sobre as provas. – Eu sinceramente acho que vou mudar de disciplina.

- Jazz, não faça isso. É apenas o primeiro período se quiseres eu lhe deu uma ajuda.

- Pois Jasper escute a Alice, e eu não sei a complicação disso porque matemática é puro sexo. – Todo mundo olhou sem compreender para Emmett. - Primeiro diminui as roupas, depois divide bem as pernas e por último reza para não dar multiplicação.

Todo mundo começou a rir, era muito engraçado por acaso.

- Emmett quando vais criar juízo.

- Ange minha querida, só não crio juízo, porque não sei o que ele come.

Tive de rir da reacção da Roselie pondo as mãos na cabeça, pedindo paciência para não matar Emmett.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Olá amigos desculpa a demora de vim postar mais eu estava bem ocupada, cá vai mais um cap a noite ou amanhã posto mais um ok? A música que eu menciono nesta fic é The Reason.

Agora respondendo as perguntas dos meus leitores.

**Anna - **Não, eu prometo que nada acontecerá de mal para os meus amores mais eu disse que iam chorar pois haverá cenas emocionantes…

**Chantal Cullen -** Está muito perto de todos vocês descobrirem a verdade, no capítulo 10 o segredo é revelado e no 11 é mais emocionante, mais não se desesperem até chegarem ao 12 e dai por diante vocês vão respirar com mais tranquilidade ok?

**Guta Weasley Cullen - **Fico feliz que estejas amando a minha história, confesso que estou escrevendo como se fosse um livro sabe sem aqueles erros e maluquices de fic. E não eu não sou portuguesa eu nasci no Brasil mais vim morar cá em Portugal quando eu era pequena por isso eu escrevo em português de Portugal.

E ao restante obrigada mais uma vez por estarem a ler!

**Bjinhos May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	10. Uma noite de Natal

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers: ********Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.**

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 9 – Uma noite de Natal**

Finalmente tinha acabado as aulas por hoje e eu e Bella estávamos na praia no mesmo lugar de sempre, eu tinha trazido umas mantas e estávamos abraçados e enrolados nela. Era fim da tarde, eu e Bella amávamos ver o por do sol.

- Amanhã vais ao jantar de Natal que terá em minha casa? – Ela perguntou a observar o mar.

Era já um hábito a família de Bella dá o jantar de Natal, normalmente que ia eram as famílias de Alice, Jasper, Roselie, Angela, Eric, James, Victoria e outros conhecidos. E agora a minha família também estava incluída na lista.

- Claro, não perderia por nada.

- Vai ser divertido, quer dizer, há partes chatas mais depois do jantar onde ficamos só os jovens é divertido.

Tive de dar um sorriso, eu bem compreendia isso.

No dia seguinte eu e minha família chegamos a hora combinada, todo mundo estava elegantemente vestido e quando entrei na sala a vi. Bella estava deslumbrante como sempre, ela estava falando com a nossa professora de teatro e seu marido, Bella usava um vestido verde bem romântico, com um casaquinho champanhe e uma sandália da mesma cor, seu cabelo estava solto e levemente ondulado até que ela viu-me e veio em minha direcção.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite Bella, estás linda, minha querida. – Disse minha mãe a abraça-la.

- Obrigada, Mrs. Masen a senhora também está encantadora.

- Oh por favor, nos chame de Elizabeth e Edward, acho que não precisamos ser tão formais assim. – Disse o meu pai.

- Hum, ok…

- Bem vamos vos deixar a sós, até mais tarde querida.

Meus pais nos deixaram a sós e ela virou-se para mim.

- Está muito elegante.

- Obrigado, você também… como sempre. - Ela aproximou-se mais e demos um leve beijo – vamos ter com os outros longe dos adultos.

Bella me levou para a sala de jogos onde estavam todos os adolescentes, jogamos um pouco de sinuca, conversamos, ouvimos músicas até que chegou a hora do jantar.

Tivemos um jantar agradável, bastante formal. Depois do jantar, ela me convidou para dar um passeio pelo jardim, apesar de ser Inverno e de nada estar em flor. Depois de vestirmos os casacos, saímos para o ar frio de Dezembro. O ar da nossa respiração saia em pequenas baforadas.

Continuamos a andar até que nos sentamos num dos bancos do jardim e eu decidi que estava na hora de lhe entregar o meu presente.

- Eu tenho um presente para ti.

Seus olhos instantaneamente brilharam

- Não precisava.

- Claro que precisava.

Tirei do meu casaco uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelha e lhe entreguei, quando ela abriu percebi que estava olhando admirada, era uma pulseira de prata com as nossas siglas de prata com pedrinhas de brilhante e no meio um pequeno coração de diamante.

- É lindo, eu adorei. – Ela olhou para mim e me deu um grande sorriso – É o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar, obrigada Edward.

Ajudei-a a por sua pulseira e ela ficou a admirar até que ela olhou para mim novamente

- Também tenho uma prenda para você. - Ela virou-se para um canto do banco e tirou uma pequena sacola preta com uma fita vermelha – espero que goste.

Abri a sacola e me deparei com uma pequena caixa e dentro dela tinha um rolex que havia acabado de lançar, eu já tinha dito para Bella que eu tinha uma mania de comprar estes tipos de relógios e ela se lembrou.

- Adorei, obrigado.

Fiz questão de logo por o meu relógio e voltamos a nos beijar, eu não poderia agora imaginar a minha vida longe de Bella.

Depois de tantos conversarmos acabamos falando dos meus pais

- Os teus pais são pessoas maravilhosas

- São simpáticos - respondi à sua maneira. - A minha mãe é particularmente amorosa.

Ela observou um pouco a lua

- O teu pai gosta de mim? – Perguntei, afinal ela já sabia que meus pais a adoravam mais eu nunca tinha lhe perguntado sobre se seu pai gostava de mim.

- O meu pai - disse ela devagar - preocupa se comigo.

- Não o fazem todos os pais? - Perguntei.

Olhou para os pés, depois de novo para o lado antes de se voltar para mim.

- Penso que com ele é diferente da maioria. Mas o meu pai gosta de ti e sabe que fico feliz quando posso estar contigo. É por isso que ele está feliz com o nosso relacionamento.

- Fico feliz por isso - disse, sinceramente.

- Também eu.

Olhámos um para o outro sob o luar de um quarto crescente, e aproximei e a beijei, não foi um beijo suave como a que dávamos nas frentes das pessoas foi um beijo de paixão e desejo do primeiro amor. Logo depois que terminamos de nos beijar ela disse algo que me deixou perplexo.

- O meu pai também se preocupa contigo, Edwad.

- Porquê? - Perguntei.

- Pela mesma razão por que eu me preocupo contigo - respondeu. Não desenvolveu mais o assunto e eu soube imediatamente que ela estava a esconder-me alguma coisa, alguma coisa que não me podia contar, alguma coisa que também a entristecia. Mas foi só mais tarde que soube do seu segredo.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Olá meus queridos leitores como prometido cá esta mais um post, espero que gostem amanha postarei o segredo ok? E obrigada pelos comentários, pois cada comentário me incentiva ainda mais a continuar a escrever.

**Bjinhos May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	11. Segredo revelado

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 10 – Segredo revelado**

- Foste o primeiro rapaz que eu tive um relacionamento tão serio. – Confidenciou-me. Faltavam apenas uns dias para o Ano Novo e Bella e eu estávamos na praia como sempre.

- Vais me dizer que durante todos estes anos não tiveste ninguém? Eles eram cegos?

- Não, eu tive alguns mais eram apenas curti e o que durou mais… - ela respirou fundo – foi um rapaz que se chamava Jacob, ficamos juntos três meses no ano passado. Só que ele queria algo mais e eu não, então um dia numa festa, eu encontrei ele me traindo com outra garota. Logo depois Emmett e meus amigos correram com Jacob do colégio.

- Este rapaz era um estúpido Bella, ele lhe tinha nas mãos e lhe deixou ir… eu nunca faria isso.

Acenou com a cabeça e voltou se para o mar, os olhos ganhando de novo aquela expressão distante. Ultimamente, isso acontecia com muita frequência. Deixei a continuar assim antes de o silêncio começar a inquietar-me.

- Sentes te bem, Bella? - Perguntei, por fim. Em vez de responder, mudou de assunto.

- Já alguma vez estiveste apaixonado? - Perguntou me.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo e fixei a com o olhar.

- Queres dizer antes de agora?

Disse o como James Dean o teria dito, da maneira como James me indicara para dizer se alguma vez uma garota me fizesse essa pergunta. Eu lembro-me que Victoria passou a hora do almoço rindo e chamando ele de estúpido, porque ela nunca cairia nesta.

- Estou a falar a sério, Edward - disse ela, olhando-me

- Por acaso, já - disse, por fim.

Ela tinha ainda os olhos fixados no oceano. Suponho que ela estava pensando que eu me apaixonei por alguma garota enquanto morava em Londres.

- Como é que sabes que era amor? - Perguntou-me.

Observei a brisa a levantar lhe levemente os cabelos, e sabia que não era altura de fingir ser uma coisa que na verdade não era.

- Bem - afirmei num tom sério. - Sabe se que é amor quando tudo o que nos apetece fazer é estar com a outra pessoa, e sabemos mais ou menos que a outra pessoa sente o mesmo.

Bella pensou na minha resposta antes de sorrir vagamente.

- Estou a ver - disse ela baixinho. Esperei que acrescentasse mais alguma coisa, mas não o fez e cheguei subitamente a outra conclusão.

Depois do Ano Novo passámos a semana e meia seguinte juntos, a fazer o que os casais jovens fazem, fomos ao cinema, saímos para jantar, passamos um dia em Londres, saímos com os nossos amigos, embora de vez em quando ela parecesse cansada e apática. Íamos sempre a praia, apesar de ser Inverno e do oceano estar da cor do ferro, era algo que gostávamos de fazer. Passada mais ou menos uma hora, Bella pedia-me para a levar a casa e dávamos as mãos no carro. Às vezes, ela quase adormecia antes mesmo de chegarmos, enquanto noutras ocasiões tagarelava o caminho todo, de tal modo que eu mal conseguia meter uma palavra pelo meio.

Já tínhamos regressado as aulas à praticamente uma semana e estava tudo a correr muito bem, eu estava mais feliz do que eu poderia estar em toda a minha existência, eu estava apaixonado por Bella.

Bella não era apenas a filha do Diplomata e de uma família importante. Bella era também uma garota de dezassete anos com as mesmas esperanças e dúvidas que eu. Pelo menos, era isso que pensava, até ela finalmente me contar.

Nunca me esquecerei desse dia, porque ela esteve muito calada, e eu tivera durante o dia inteiro a sensação estranha de que ela estava a pensar em algo de importante.

Neste dia estávamos na aula de Biologia e Bella quase nem estava falando. Até que eu reparei que ela tinha levado as mãos para a cabeça como se tivesse controlando uma dor.

- Bella o que se passa?

Ela deu-me um leve sorriso

- Nada, eu só estou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Vai passar eu prometo. – Ela levantou o braço e o professor foi em sua direcção. – Será que eu posso ir a enfermaria, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Claro, vá.

- Eu posso acompanha-la.

O professor fez sinal para eu ir com ela. Bella tinha o braço preso em torno do meu, e caminhávamos devagar, ainda mais devagar do que habitualmente, quando reparei que ela não se estava a sentir bem outra vez.

Até que eu vi Emmett vindo em nossa direcção, como ele sabia?

- Bella, estás muito pálida.

**Got the news today (Li as notícias hoje)**

**But they said I had to stay (Mas ele dizem que eu tenho que ficar)**

**A little bit longer and I'd be fine (Um pouco mais e eu ficarei bem)**

**When I thought it'd all be done (Quando pensei que tudo estaria feito)**

**When I thought it'd all been said (Quando pensei que tudo estaria dito)**

**A little bit longer and I'll be fine. (Um pouco mais e eu ficarei bem)**

Antes de Emmett terminar de dizer isso Bella desmaiou nos meus braços.

- Bella! Bella! Acorda, amor. Bella! – Disse eu em pânico

Emmett virou-se para mim e pegou Bella nos braços.

- Precisamos de leva-la ao hospital.

- Porque? Levamos ela a enfermaria e…

- Edward, ela precisa ir para o hospital agora!

Corremos com Bella no colo e levamos ela em direcção ao Jeep dele, sentei-me com Bella no colo e Emmett guiava feito um louco, tudo isso porque Bella desmaiou.

- Como está a respiração? E o pulso?

- Esta bem eu acho.

- Não tens de achar Edward! Tens de ter a certeza!

Segurei no pulso de Bella e observei o relógio que por acaso era o mesmo que ela tinha me dado.

- Esta um pouco fraca.

Emmett pegou o seu telemóvel e começou a falar com alguém, mais eu estava tão concentrado na minha Bella que nem prestei atenção, só me apercebi que havíamos chegado ao hospital quando os enfermeiros tiraram-me ela dos braços e vi que Dr. Cullen estava lá com um ar preocupado.

**But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone (Mas você não sabe o que tem até perder)**

**And you don't know what it's like to feel so low (E você não sabe como é se sentir tão fraco)**

**And everytime you smile or laugh you glow (E todas as vezes que você sorri ou ri você brilha)**

**You don't even know, know, know. (Você nem mesmo sabe, sabe... sabe)**

**You don't even know. (Você nem mesmo sabe)**

As horas foram passando e já estávamos todos na sala de espera, eu, Emmett, Roselie, Alice, Jasper, minha mãe, Charlie, Ângela, Eric, James e Victoria. A notícia que Bella tinha ido parar ao hospital correu rápido e havia até alguns repórteres na porta do hospital a espera de notícias.

Finalmente Dr. Cullen veio em nossa direcção mais puxou Charlie a parte, meu coração estava a mil, eu queria saber como estava a minha Bella. Finalmente pude ver um ligeiro sorriso aliviado no rosto de Charlie mais nos seus olhos eu sabia que havia algo que ele escondia. Ele veio em nossa direcção.

- Bella vai ficar bem. – Todos começamos a respirar de alívio e ele olhou para mim – ela quer falar contigo Edward.

Entrei silenciosamente no seu quarto e lá estava ela com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, fui em sua direcção e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Oh céus Bella, eu fiquei tão preocupado.

Ela ficou em silêncio e eu sabia que ela estava a pensar na melhor maneira de me dizer qualquer coisa. Mas não esperava que começasse a conversa do modo como o fez.

- Porque estás comigo?

- Porque tu és uma pessoa maravilhosa, Bella. És linda, és generosa, és delicada... És tudo o que eu gostaria de ter.

Beijei-lhe a sua testa enquanto apertava ligeiramente o seu braço um pouco mais junto de mim. Ela encolheu se, e percebi que, de alguma forma, a tinha magoado.

- Sentes te bem? - Inquiri, preocupado.

- Estou bem - disse ela, recompondo-se

**All this time goes by (Todo esse tempo passa)**

**Still no reason why (Ainda não há razão por que)**

**A little bit longer and I'll be fine. (Um pouco mais e eu ficarei bem)**

**Waitin' on a cure (Esperando por uma cura)**

**But none of them are sure (Mas nenhuma delas está certa)**

Ela olhou para a janela que tinha um brilho acinzentado de um dia frio de Inverno, reparei que o seu lábio inferior tremia. Com o meu acontecia o mesmo, e percebi subitamente que o meu coração também estava a acelerar. Finalmente ela olhou para mim nos olhos, sorrindo com toda a emoção que consegui reunir, sabendo que não conseguia manter as palavras dentro de mim por mais tempo.

- Amo-te, Bella – disse-lhe. - És a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

Era a primeira vez que dizia aquelas palavras a alguém. Quando imaginava pronunciá-las pensava sempre que iria ser difícil, mas não foi. Nunca antes tivera tanta certeza de qualquer coisa.

Mal disse aquelas palavras, porém, Bella baixou a cabeça e começou a chorar, encostando o seu corpo ao meu. Envolvi-a nos meus braços, perguntando-me o que se passava. Ela estava magra e percebi, pela primeira vez, que os meus braços a envolviam completamente. Tinha emagrecido, mesmo na última duas semanas, e lembrei-me que mal tocara na sua comida naquele dia. Continuou a chorar encostada ao meu peito durante o que me pareceu muito tempo. Não sabia bem o que pensar, ou até se ela sentia o mesmo que eu. Ainda assim, não lamentei as minhas palavras. A verdade é sempre a verdade e eu tinha lhe prometido que nunca lhe mentiria.

**A little bit longer and I'll be fine (Um pouco mais e eu ficarei bem)**

**But you dont know what you got 'til it's gone (Mas você não sabe o que tem até perder)**

**And you dont know what its like to feel so low. (E você não sabe como é se sentir tão fraco)**

**And everytime you smile or laugh you glow (E todas as vezes que você sorri ou ri você brilha)**

**You dont even know, know, know (Você nem mesmo sabe, sabe... sabe)**

**You dont even know, know, know. (Você nem mesmo sabe, sabe... sabe)**

**You dont even know, no. (Você nem mesmo sabe)**

- Por favor, não digas isso - disse me ela. - Por favor...

- Mas é verdade - contrapus, pensando que ela não acreditara em mim.

Começou a chorar ainda mais.

- Tu prometeste-me Edward, prometeste-me que não ias se apaixonar por mim.

Senti a garganta secar de repente.

- Por que é que liga a esta promessa? - Perguntei, subitamente ansioso por perceber o que estava a incomodá-la.

Passou se outro longo momento até ela deixar de chorar. Por fim, ergueu os olhos para mim. Beijou me suavemente, depois passou o dedo pela minha face.

- Não podes estar apaixonado por mim, Edward - disse ela de olhos vermelhos e inchados. - Podemos ser amigos, podemos encontrar nos... Mas não podes amar me.

**And you don't know what you got 'til it's gone. (E você não sabe o que tem até perder)**

**Don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah! (E você não sabe como é se sentir tão fraco)**

**And everytime you smile you laugh you glow, (E todas as vezes que você sorri ou ri você brilha)**

**You dont even know! no! yeah! woah! (Nem mesmo você sabe, sabe... yeah... sabe... yeah)**

- Por que não? - Gritei roucamente, não percebendo nada daquilo.

- Porque - disse ela, por fim, baixinho - estou muito doente, Edward.

A ideia era me tão absolutamente estranha que não conseguia compreender o que ela estava a tentar dizer.

- E depois? Daqui a alguns dias...

Um sorriso triste atravessou lhe o rosto e soube imediatamente o que ela estava a tentar dizer me. Os seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus quando, finalmente, disse as palavras que me entorpeceram a alma.

- Estou a morrer, Edward.

**So I'll wait 'til kingdom come. (Então vou esperar o reino vir)**

**All the highs and lows are gone (Todos os altos e baixos acabarem)**

**A little bit longer and I'll be fine. (Um pouco mais e eu ficarei bem)**

**I'll be... fine (Eu ficarei... bem)**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Olá meus amores! Cá esta o tal post prometido!!!! Mais não se preocupem Bella NÃO vai morrer ok?

Espero que gostem e agora tenho de me dedicar a outra fic pois estou atrasada.

A musica é dos **Jonas Brothers - A Little Bit Longer**

**Bjinhos da May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	12. My world is falling

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 11 – My world is falling**

Bella tinha um tumor cerebral e sabia disso desde a Primavera passada.

No momento em que ela me falou da doença, o sangue escoou se me do rosto e um feixe de imagens vertiginosas percorreu trepidante a minha mente. Foi como se, naquele breve instante, o tempo tivesse subitamente parado e eu compreendesse tudo o que tinha acontecido entre nós. Compreendi por que quisera que eu participasse na peça: compreendi por que razão, depois de termos representado naquela primeira noite, Charlie lhe sussurrara com lágrimas nos olhos, chamando a seu anjo; compreendi por que razão parecia sempre tão cansado e porque se afligia com o nosso namoro. Tudo se tornou absolutamente claro.

Tudo fazia perfeito sentido e, ao mesmo tempo, nada parecia fazer qualquer sentido.

Isabella Swan tinha um tumor cerebral...

Bella, a querida Bella, estava a morrer...

A minha Bella...

- Não, não - murmurei lhe - tem de haver algum engano... - Mas não havia e, quando ela me falou de novo, o meu mundo esvaziou-se. A minha cabeça começou a andar à roda, e agarrei me a ela com força para não perder o equilíbrio.

Fechei os olhos, querendo que tudo aquilo desaparecesse.

- Desculpa, Edward - dizia ela continuamente. No entanto, era eu quem deveria pedir desculpas. Sei isso agora, mas a minha confusão impediu me de dizer fosse o que fosse.

Chorámos juntos no hospital durante muito tempo. Chorámos mais um pouco quando Charlie e Emmett entraram no quarto, sabendo imediatamente que o segredo deles tinha sido revelado. Chorámos quando contámos à minha mãe, mais tarde, naquele dia. Bella ainda queria que mantivéssemos segredos, não queria que mais ninguém soubesse, além de quem estava no hospital.

- É assim que ela avança - explicou. – Sentimo-nos bem, e depois, quando o corpo já não consegue continuar a lutar, começamos a sentir-nos mal.

Lutando contra as lágrimas, não podia deixar de pensar na peça.

- Mas todos aqueles ensaios... aqueles dias compridos... talvez não devesses ter...

- Talvez - atalhou, pegando me na mão. - Participar na peça foi o que me manteve saudável durante tanto tempo.

Mais tarde, disse me que tinham passado um ano desde que fora diagnosticada a doença. Os médicos tinham lhe dado dois anos de vida, talvez menos.

Por que é que não me disseste?

Esta era a única pergunta que não lhe tinha feito, aquela em que tinha estado a pensar. Não dormira naquela noite e tinha os olhos ainda inchados. Durante toda a noite, passei por sucessivos estados de choque, negação, tristeza e raiva, desejando que aquilo não fosse verdade e rezando para que não passasse de um terrível pesadelo.

No dia seguinte fui busca-la a casa como era habitual e todos tentavam se comportar normalmente, quando chegamos ao colégio Roselie levou Bella para dentro e ficou apenas eu, Alice, Emmett e Jasper.

- Como vocês conseguem? Como vocês conseguem fingir durante este tempo todo que esta tudo bem?

- É difícil Edward, não imagina como… mais fazemos isso por Bella, não queremos que ela se sinta triste ou tratada de forma diferente ela não gostaria disso. – Disse-me Alice e pela primeira vez ela disse numa voz triste.

- E isso não tem mesmo cura? A medicina está tão avançada.

- Há uma cura.

Olhei rapidamente para Emmett e parecia que finalmente tinham devolvido o meu coração.

- Emmett, Bella já disse que não.

- Como não Alice! Eu não aguento ver minha prima morrendo na minha frente e fingir que esta tudo bem! Eu quero que ela fique viva, mesmo se houver consequências eu quero minha Bella viva! Eu quero… - quando Emmett terminou de falar ele estava com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e pela primeira vez eu estava vendo ele abaixando a defesa.

- Diga-me Emmett, por favor.

- Dr. Cullen disse que há uma cirurgia. Como sabemos o tumor de Bella é maligno, ou seja, é um cancro que se espalhou pelo cérebro vindo de outro lugar do corpo através da corrente sanguínea. – Jasper pausou um pouco e olhou depois para mim – Só que esta cirurgia é muito perigosa, tão perigosa também se não fizer compreende? Ela tem muitas chances de morrer na sala de operações e é isso que ela tem medo. Bella quer morrer em casa, connosco e não numa sala de cirurgia.

- Talvez a pudesse convencer a fazer a cirurgia.

Olhei para Emmett e pensei um pouco Bella tinha dezassete anos, uma criança, quase uma mulher, a morrer e ainda muito viva, ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava com medo, mais do que alguma vez estivera, não apenas por ela, mas por mim também. Eu não poderia perde-la.

- Eu falarei com ela hoje, eu prometo.

- Obrigado. – Disse Emmett

O dia passou correndo rapidamente, todos se comportaram normalmente menos eu que andava mais calado do que antes, e quando perguntaram o motivo do desmaio de Bella foi apenas uma leve anemia e todo mundo acreditou.

Como eu havia combinado com Emmett e o restante dos nossos amigos eu falaria com Bella a convenceria a fazer a cirurgia, saímos do colégio e fomos para a praia apesar de ser Inverno hoje estava bem ensolarado e foi um pedido de Bella irmos a praia.

Chegamos lá e sentamos no mesmo lugar de sempre ficamos um pouco em silêncio a observar o mar, vi ao longe um casal brincando com o seu filho e era algo que eu queria que acontecesse comigo e com Bella.

- Como é que podes fazer isso? - Perguntei de repente. - Como é que consegues fingir que está tudo bem?

- Quando os médicos nos contaram pela primeira vez – ela pausou um pouco e olhou para mim – disseram-nos que eu deveria tentar levar uma vida o mais normal possível durante o maior período de tempo que pudesse. Disseram que isso me ajudaria a manter as forças.

- Não há nada de normal nisto - disse amargamente.

- Eu sei.

- Não tens medo?

Desviou o olhar.

- Tenho - respondeu por fim. - Estou sempre com medo.

- Então por que é que não ages como se o tivesses?

- Ajo. Só que o faço em privado.

- Por que não confias em mim?

- Não - respondeu - porque sei que também estás com medo.

Eu fechei os olhos por um segundo e quando abri eu comecei a chorar, Bella tinha razão eu estava com medo, eu estava apavorado.

- Amo te, Bella - declarei de novo, mas desta vez ela não teve medo. Em vez disso, os nossos olhos encontraram se, e vi os dela começarem a brilhar. Suspirou e desviou o olhar, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Depois voltou se de novo para mim. Beijei lhe a mão, sorrindo também.

- Também te amo. - Murmurou ela finalmente.

Eram as palavras que eu havia rezado por ouvir

- Farias qualquer coisa que eu lhe pedisse?

- Sabes que sim.

- Faça a cirurgia. – Ela olhou distante e eu segurei suavemente na sua mão – por favor Bella, faça a cirurgia. Bella eu não imagino a minha vida sem ti, se me amas faça a cirurgia.

Ela finalmente olhou para mim com os olhos cheio de lágrimas.

- Por favor não me peças isso…

- Por que não? É uma chance de se curar!

- E de eu morrer também Edward! Eu posso não sair viva dali, a última imagem que terás minha é pálida na cama de um hospital e eu não quero isso! – Bella começou a chorar e eu abracei-a ficamos ali por uns segundos – eu não quero morrer, Edward, eu não quero morrer deste jeito.

- Não vais morrer, por favor Bella. Dr. Cullen trará os melhores médicos do mundo para esta cirurgia, vais ficar bem… por favor Bella eu não posso viver sem ti.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bem espero que estejam gostando meus amores, e eu vós avisei que era um pouco emocionante… lol até amanhã!!

**Bjinhos da May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	13. A espera de um milagre

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 12 – A espera de um milagre**

Bella tinha aceitado fazer a cirurgia e agora estava tudo sendo encaminhado, antes ela estava fazendo sempre exames e Dr. Cullen lhe passou vários comprimidos e as doses reforçadas provocavam lhe tonturas e, por duas vezes, caiu quando ia a caminho da casa de banho, uma vez bateu com a cabeça contra o lavatório. Mas a doença enfraquecia lhe também o resto do corpo, consumindo lhe os músculos, tornando até as coisas simples mais difíceis. Na primeira semana de Fevereiro, perdeu quase três quilos.

Ela tinha sido libertada da aula de Educação física mais continuava indo sempre as outras quando podia e quando não podia uma pessoa do colégio ia lhe entregar a prova e ela realizava a sua supervisão fazendo assim ela nunca perder nada, para todo mundo da cidade tivemos de dizer que ela estava apenas doente e foi feito um sigilo absoluto no hospital. Bella queria ser tratada como uma pessoa normal e isso era que tentávamos dar a ela.

No dia 14 de Fevereiro, dia de S. Valentim, Bella escolheu uma passagem da primeira carta aos Coríntios que tinha grande significado para ela. Disse-me que, se alguma vez tivesse oportunidade, queria que fosse essa a passagem a ser lida no seu casamento. Era isto o que dizia:

"_O amor é paciente, o amor é benigno, não é invejoso; o amor não se ufana, não se ensoberbece, não é inconveniente, não procura o seu interesse, não se irrita, não suspeita o mal; não se alegra com a injustiça, mas rejubila com a verdade. Tudo desculpa, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta."_

Bella era a verdadeira essência dessa descrição.

- Tenho andado a pensar nestes últimos meses. – Disse-lhe.

Estávamos no quarto de Bella deitados abraçados.

- Tu sabias, desde o primeiro dia na aula de Mrs. Cullen, que eu ia fazer a peça, não sabia? Quando olhaste para mim e sorriste?

Acenou com a cabeça.

- Sabia.

- E quando dançamos no teu aniversário, fizeste me prometer não me apaixonar por ti, mas sabias que eu ia apaixonar-me, não sabias?

Bella tinha um brilho travesso nos olhos.

- Sim.

- Como é que sabias?

Encolheu os ombros sem responder.

- Eu não sei… eu desde que te você me olhou pela primeira vez senti que algo ia acontecer.

No dia seguinte Bella foi transferida para o hospital era o dia da sua cirurgia eu não tinha dormido na noite anterior estava em pânico, e estávamos todos lá, eu, meus pais, Emmett, Roselie e seus pais, Alice e seus pais, Jasper e seus pais, Angela, Eric, James, Victoria, Emmett, Charlie e Mrs. Cullen.

- Arrependes-te de alguma coisa? - Perguntei a Bella. Estava na cama sob as cobertas, um tubo aplicado a um dos braços providenciava o medicamento de que precisava. Tinha o rosto pálido, o corpo leve como uma pena.

- Todos nós nos arrependemos de alguma coisa, Edward - disse ela - mas eu tive uma vida maravilhosa.

- Como é que podes dizer isso? - Reclamei, incapaz de esconder a minha angústia. - Com tudo o que te está a acontecer? Não é justo.

Ela não respondeu.

- Ainda estás com medo? - Perguntei.

- Estou.

- Também estou. - Disse eu.

- Eu sei. Sinto muito.

- O que é que eu posso fazer? - Perguntei desesperado. - Já não sei o que devo fazer.

- Diga-me que me ama e faça-me uma promessa.

Eu olhei suavemente para ela e acariciei suavemente suas bochechas rosadas que estavam pálidas.

- Eu amo-te Bella, para sempre.

- Eu amo-te também Edward… - ela olhou um pouco para umas flores que nossos amigos tinham lhe dado e depois para mim. – Se eu morrer… - ela pausou um pouco deixando lágrimas escorrer pela sua delicada face. – Se eu morrer, prometa-me que vai tentar ser feliz.

- Como eu posso ser feliz sem ti Bella? Como?

- Por favor, prometa-me. Já é difícil ir para esta cirurgia e eu não quero que sejas infeliz caso eu morra…

Aproximei-me e beijei suavemente os seus lábios e olhei para ela.

- Eu prometo. – Disse eu apenas de boca para fora, pois eu sabia que se Bella não sobrevivesse uma parte de mim estaria morta também.

Bella tinha sido levada para a cirurgia há horas e eu sentei-me ao lado dos meus pais e quando dei por mim já estava adormecido, acordei sentindo alguém me empurrar levemente e olhei e era minha mãe.

- Bella está bem? – Foi o meu primeiro pensamento

- Ela ainda esta na sala de cirurgia, eu estou indo buscar algo para comermos queres que eu lhe traga algo?

Olhei a minha volta, e estavam todos empilhados uns ao lado do outro, alguns dormindo outros apenas pensando no tempo.

- Eu vou consigo.

Entramos no refeitório do hospital e comprei algumas comidas com a minha mãe e decidimos comer primeiro antes de irmos levar comida para o resto.

- Mãe?

- Sim.

- Acha que temos um objectivo na vida? - Perguntei.

Era a primeira vez que lhe fazia uma pergunta daquele género, mas aqueles eram tempos extraordinários.

- Não tenho a certeza se percebo o que estás a perguntar. - Disse ela, franzindo a sobrancelha.

- Quer dizer. Como é que se sabe o que se deve fazer?

- Estás a falar me de quando estás com Bella?

Acenei que sim com a cabeça, embora estivesse ainda confuso.

- Mais ou menos. Sei que estou a proceder bem, mas... falta alguma coisa. Passo o tempo com ela, tento faze-la feliz… - olhei um pouco de longe e encarei os olhos verdes da minha mãe – eu amo-a, eu nunca senti isso. Eu… eu sinto que nunca poderei esquece-la eu… eu não quero perde-la, quando eu olho para o meu futuro tudo o que eu vejo é ela.

Minha mãe segurou suavemente a minha mãe e deu um pequeno sorriso

- Eu sempre soube que logo que saíssemos de Londres ias descobrir o teu futuro e eu não estava errada… cresceste tanto Edward, amadureces-te, ficaste mais responsável, eu e seu pai estamos muito orgulhoso de ti e felizes com o teu relacionamento com Bella… - minha mãe bebeu um pouco de café e olhou de novo para mim. – Você sabe que o meu primeiro amor foi o seu pai, eu tinha 18 anos estávamos na faculdade… ficamos juntos todo este tempo e ele me pediu em casamento quando estávamos há dois anos juntos, casamos mais continuamos na faculdade… quando terminamos você nasceu foi o nosso pequeno milagre. Eu sei que seu pai as vezes trabalha muito, mais do mesmo jeito que mudaste quando viemos para cá sabes que ele também esta mudando.

Isso era verdade, meu pai as vezes era tão distante e trabalhava tanto que agora estava tudo mudando e ele estava mais presente na nossa família. Minha mãe tinha me contado esta sua história um milhão de vezes, ela se apaixonou pelo meu pai, eles se casaram e aqui estou eu! Mesmo assim eles são muito felizes, minha mãe era estilista muito conhecida e meu pai um advogado de renome.

- Então o que eu devo fazer?

- Siga o teu coração ele lhe guiará para a luz.

As horas foram passando pareciam torturas para mim, andava de um lado para o outro e evitava falar toda vez que alguém se aproximava de mim. Até que me sentei mais distante de todos e vi um livro aberto onde estava escrito assim:

"_Não digo isto como quem manda. Mas para provar; comparando a à dos outros, a sinceridade do vosso amor."_

As palavras trouxeram me as lágrimas de novo e, no momento em que ia começar a chorar, o seu significado tornou se me subitamente claro.

Deus tinha, finalmente, respondido à minha pergunta e, de repente, soube o que tinha a fazer.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,

Cá está mais um post fico super feliz que estejam gostando. A primeira frase eu decidi postar pois eu ouvi pela primeira vez quando eu era pequena e achei muito linda, e a segunda eu ouvi na missa de Domingo e decidi postar. Agora respondendo as minhas leitoras.

**Luisa - **Nossa eu já vi este filme um milhão de vezes e já chorei tanto lol, mais eu escrevi e nem pensei exactamente nele só depois foi que quando estava mais avançado é que eu percebi, mais não se preocupes Bella ficará muito bem!

**Dani - **Não se preocupes terá um óptimo final! E as minhas outras duas fic que estou escrevendo no momento são sobre twilight. E a propósito eu até te avisaria mais n tenho o teu email…

**Bjinhos da May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	14. De volta a realidade

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 13 – De volta a realidade**

Já tinha se passado mais de cinco horas e eu estava quase subindo pelas paredes de tão aflito, até que avistei Dr. Cullen e mais dois médicos ao seu lado, todos tinham um ar de cansaço e logo que eu avistei todo mundo começou a acordar. O pobre do Jasper que estava no canto acabou por caindo da cadeira fazendo o ar tenso se aliviar um pouco.

Os médicos foram atingindo com milhares de perguntas ao mesmo tempo até que Dr. Cullen ficou na frente.

- Hey, nenhum de nós poderemos responder a nada se continuarem falando um atrás do outro. – Todo mundo se acalmou e ele respirou fundo. – A cirurgia foi um pouco mais longa do que prevíamos, houve uma hemorragia mais conseguimos converter a situação…

- Como está Bella, Carlisle? – Perguntou Charlie

- Bella vai ficar bem, podemos dizer que foi um milagre. – Ele deu um grande sorriso e todo mundo começou a se abraçar, minha Bella estava salva. – Pensávamos que seria complicado pelo tamanho e localidade do tumor, mais foi um verdadeiro sucesso. Agora só temos de esperar para ela acordar, vai demorar algum tempo e só ai eu poderei dizer algo mais.

- Podemos vê-la?

- Sinto muito Alice, mais visitas só amanhã. Por isso vão para casa, ela está em boas mão o pior já passou.

Fomos todos para casa mais eu não consegui parar de rir, ela ficaria bem a minha Bella estaria bem!

No dia seguinte fomos visitar todos Bella, mais infelizmente ela ainda estava dormindo. Entrei no seu quarto e pousei um buque de flores do campo umas das preferidas de Bella sentei-me no sofá e peguei um caderno meu. Eu costumava escrever poesias mais já tinha parado há praticamente dois anos só que desde que conheci Bella eu voltei a ter vontade de escrever. Observei minha página em branco e escrevi isso:

_Não há nada melhor no mundo que ter-te nos meus braços._

_Não há nada melhor no mundo do que termos alguém que nos ama e diz que quer ficar connosco para sempre._

_Amas-me._

_Confiaste-me com tudo o que tinhas._

_És o meu mundo, tudo o que eu preciso._

_E qualquer Deus que me pudesse escutar agora saberia que eu pedi para que também precisasses de mim._

_E precisas?_

_Claro que sim._

_Todos os momentos que passámos juntos revelaram que fomos feitos um para o outro, apesar de todos os obstáculos._

_Mas não quero continuar agarrado ao passado._

_Agora não._

_Apenas falo nele para tentar melhorar o presente._

_Para que todos saibam que o nosso amor é eterno!_

**(obs: Poema de minha autoria)**

Quando terminei de escrever observei que Bella olhava para mim com um grande sorriso, pus meu caderno de lado e fui em sua direcção.

- Hey, estás acordada a muito tempo?

- Não muito, fiquei a te observar a escrever. O que escrevias?

- Apenas alguns rascunhos nada demais.

- Um dia me mostra?

Lhe dei um leve beijo no rosto

- Teremos todo o tempo do mundo.

Mais tarde Dr. Cullen nos anunciou que Bella estava oficialmente curada, ela não teria de se preocupar mais com a doença ele apenas queria que ela fizesse alguns exames antes de concluir tudo.

Uma semana tinha se passado e agora tudo estava voltando ao normal, Bella já tinha voltado para casa e hoje seria o seu primeiro dia de volta as aulas, fui busca-la a casa e chegamos rapidamente ao colégio eu confesso que nunca tinha visto uma Bella tão feliz.

Andamos de mãos dadas pelos corredores cheios até que encontramos os nossos amigos sentados perto da fonte pois ainda faltava um pouco para chegar.

- Bom dia, Bella e Edward! – Disse Alice aos pulos tentando evitar Emmett de lhe fazer cócegas.

Pois quando eu disse que Bella estava feliz eu errei, TODO mundo estava feliz!

- Bom dia pessoal.

Sentamos num dos bancos com Bella ao meu colo.

- Então o que temos planejado para hoje? – Perguntou Bella animada

- Provas, provas e mais provas.

- Nossa Ange é assim tantas.

- Desculpe meu amor, mais estamos em semana de provas se quiseres eu lhe dou uma ajuda.

Rosalie desatou a rir como se eu tivesse dito algo muito engraçado.

- Pois Edward, vais ajudar Bella? Pois eu acredito. – E todo mundo tinha lhe acompanhado no riso que me fazia olhar mais confuso – Edward, querido esqueces-te que o Q.I de Bella é mais avançado que todos nos juntos? A garota foi convidada para entrar em várias faculdades quando tinha apenas 14 anos! Então eu não vejo qual ajuda possa lhe dar, só se for na prática de como…

Alice pôs rapidamente a mão na boca de Rosalie e olhou sem graça para todos, eu olhei para Bella que estava mais vermelha do que tudo. Tive de controlar meu riso pois eu tinha compreendido muito bem.

- Então Emmett já terminou de ler o Hamlet para a nossa aula de inglês? – Disse Eric

Emmett sentou-se com um ar de triste e olhou para nós.

- Eu vou confessar, eu não li. Mais eu tenho uma boa desculpa!

- Estamos ansiosos para a tua desculpa. – Disse Victoria rindo

- Então é o seguinte… Um dia li que fumar fazia mal, parei de fumar.

- Mais você não fuma Emmett.

- James deixa-me terminar de dizer! – Todo mundo se calou para ver que barbaridade ele tinha inventado - no outro dia li que beber fazia mal, parei de beber, e outro dia, li que fazer sexo fazia mal, parei de ler.

Ninguém se conteve, rimos que nem uns loucos fazendo Emmett olhar confuso. Tivemos de nos controlar pois estava preste a tocar e tínhamos de nos concentrar na aula.

- Sinceramente Emmett, eu não sei porque eu amo-te! És um estúpido que só pensa em sexo!

- Rose minha linda, você me ama porque eu sou a pessoa mais fofa que existe.

- Pois irmão urso.

Todo mundo voltou a rir e Emmett deu lingua para Bella se comportando realmente como uma criança, agora tudo estava voltando ao normal éramos meros adolescentes ricos e famosos.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Olá amigas! Cá esta o ultimo post da noite!!! Espero que estejam gostando.

**Bjinhos da May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	15. Desejo ardente

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 14 – Desejo ardente**

Estávamos na nossa aula de Biologia, um dia como todos o professor estava explicando algo sobre a herança genética ou algo assim até que ele apagou as luzes e ligou um vídeo, a sala estava completamente escura e reparei que muitos estavam entediados a olharem para o nada ou dormindo. A minha sorte é que eu e Bella sentávamos na última carteira e ninguém estava prestando mesmo atenção.

Segurei levemente a mão de Bella que deu um meio sorriso, aproximei-me mais e comecei a lhe beijar o pescoço.

- Edward… Edw… oh céus, o que estás fazendo? – Disse num leve sussurro

- Não é óbvio? – Continuei a beijar o seu pescoço e passei a minha mão de leve pelas suas coxas, Bella deu um leve gemido. – Shh, antes que nos escutem.

- És completamente louco, ainda vamos ser apanhados.

- Não vamos se continuares a falar.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu consigo ficar quieta contigo a me fazer isso?

Parei de fazer o que eu estava fazendo e olhei para ela com um meio sorriso

- Queres que eu pare?

Ela me retribuiu o sorriso e beijou-me

- Eu não disse isso… só que não aqui, a serio ainda vamos ser apanhados.

Neste momento antes que eu desse por mim o nosso professor tinha ligado as luzes e Bella escondeu um sorriso com as mãos.

- O filme foi curto. – Eu disse resmungando.

- Bem turma, por hoje é só. Espero que tenham prestado atenção ao filme pois na próxima aula iremos fazer algumas experiencia demonstrada nele.

Saímos rapidamente da sala eu com meus braços a volta de Bella, definitivamente este dia não estava me correndo bem.

- Sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu na sala.

- Tudo bem, eu merecia. – Lhe encostei no seu cacifo e lhe dei um beijo. – Acho que preciso controlar meus desejos.

- Eu gosto dele assim. – Ela me deu um meio sorriso virou-se e pegou o seu livro para a próxima aula. – Não se preocupes eu irei lhe compensar em breve.

Bella virou-se e foi embora me deixando suspirando de desejo.

As aulas hoje acabaram rapidamente e eu e Bella tínhamos combinado de almoçarmos juntos com os nossos amigos numa pizzaria que ficava ao pé da praia, chegamos lá e já tinha uma grande mesa a nossa espera.

- Bella como correram os exames com Dr. Cullen?

- Correram bem Victoria, eu estou oficialmente livre disso.

- Estamos todos felizes por ti Bells, merece isso. – Disse Eric

- Que tal fazermos um brinde? – Emmett levantou seu copo de refrigerante e todos nós fizemos o mesmo. – Um brinde a Bella, que agora ficara na nossa vida para nos dar muita alegria e nos chatear…

Todo mundo começou a rir quando Bella jogou um pedaço de pão em Emmett que olhou ofendido.

- Há propósito vocês já terminaram as composições para a faculdade? Eu e Jazz terminamos ontem. – Disse Alice

- Eu e Bella, já terminamos e entregamos.

- Eu estou quase, vou aproveitar as férias de Páscoa e terminar.

- Emmett porque nunca terminas nada cedo?

- Jazz meu amigo, o trabalho me fascina tanto, que chego a ficar parado, sem conseguir fazer nada, só olhando para ele.

- Não se preocupes Jazz, ele vai terminar as composições se é que ele que estudar em Oxford como todos nós. Eu realmente nem acredito que vamos todos para a mesma Universidade isso vai ser perfeito! – Disse Roselie

- Isso é se entrarmos.

- James não seja pessimista, vamos todos entrar e será super divertido! – Disse Angela com um grande sorriso

A tarde foi passando e todos nós seguimos o nosso rumo. Hoje Bella passaria a tarde na minha casa, meus pais estavam fora e eu tinha a casa só para mim. Quer dizer não só para mim, tinha os empregados mais eu estava sem meus pais.

Entramos nos portões de ferro e seguimos em direcção a frente da casa, estive sempre abraçado com Bella e subimos rapidamente para o meu quarto, fechei a porta e Bella foi em direcção a janela enquanto eu punha as nossas coisas na cadeira.

- Onde estão os seus pais?

- Eles foram num evento que têm em Manchester só chegam daqui a aproximadamente dois dias.

- Então estás sozinho este tempo todo. – Ela finalmente virou para mim com um sorriso. – Sem pais?

- Sem pais, mais não completamente sozinho por causa dos empregados. – Aproximei-me dela e passei a mão suavemente no seu rosto. – Temos a casa só para nós.

- Eu gosto da ideia.

Puxei Bella mais para perto de mim e comecei a beija-la apaixonadamente, Bella passou suas mãos pelo meus cabelos e eu segurei delicadamente a sua cintura. Parecia que nossos corpos foram feitos um para o outro em tão bem encaixados que estávamos assim.

Comecei a caminhar em direcção da cama sempre a beija-la, quando finalmente chegamos a cama eu comecei a beijar o seu pescoço e a passar a mão pela sua perna, tudo era tão macio.

- Edward, oh céus…

Me concentrei na sua blusa e comecei a desabotoar enquanto eu a beijava, até que eu senti ela segurando minha mão como se tivesse me travando. Terminei de beija-la e vi que seus olhos estavam ameaçando cair lágrimas, oh meu deus o que é que eu tinha feito?

- Bella, sinto muito. Por favor me desculpa.

Ela acariciou levemente meu rosto e me fez olhar para ela

- Eu que peço desculpa Edward, eu… - ela olhou um pouco distante até que me voltou a encarar. – Eu não sinto preparada ainda… eu… eu sou virgem Edward.

- Mais foi minha culpa Bella, eu que comecei a insistir.

- Tudo bem. – Ela pausou um pouco. – Não vais acabar comigo por causa disso pois não?

Eu olhei incrédulo para Bella e me lembrei que o antigo namorado dela Jacob queria ir mais além só que ela recusou e ele acabou traindo-a.

- Nunca Bella, eu amo-te. – Beijei mais uma vez seus suaves lábios e encarei seus olhos castanhos. – Eu irei esperar, quero que seja especial.

- Não vai demorar muito eu prometo… eu só quero ir a ginecologista… - ela olhou meio baralhada e eu lhe dei um leve sorriso. – Eu nunca tomei pílulas e Alice e Roselie me aconselharam que é melhor.

- Então… em breve?

Ela me deu um sorriso

- Em breve.

Ajudei a Bella a abotoar a blusa e passamos o dia a vermos filmes e depois por fim jantamos juntos, eu não me importava se tivesse de esperar mais alguns dias ou meses já que eu sabia que o meu futuro seria ela, apenas a minha doce Bella.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Mais um post e já aviso que vira um capitulo mais quente a frente ok? O quarto de Edward está no perfil

Dani o teu email n aparece nos comentário, sinto muito. Mais olha apareça por cá todo dia que sempre terá post ok?

**Bjinhos da May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	16. Viagem paradisíaca

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fieis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 15 – Viagem paradisíaca **

As férias da Páscoa estavam chegando e teríamos quase duas semanas sem nada para fazer e para completar teríamos a nossa viagem de finalista que já era um habito termos na pascoa devido que no verão tínhamos tantos exames por causa da faculdade. O destino deste ano seria Bora Bora e eu estava ansioso.

Primeiro por termos duas semanas a aproveitar só nós os jovens

Segundo porque eu estava ansioso para conhecer o lugar

Terceiro e mais importante, eu tinha muitos planos para mim e Bella.

- Então pessoal, estão animados por nos livrar dos nossos pais durante duas felizes semanas? – Disse James com um grande sorriso no rosto

- Oh meu deus, eu realmente precisava de um descanso. Tantas provas e trabalhos nada como ir relaxar.

- Estás certa Roselie mais não esqueça do principal. - Roselie olhou para James - O quê?

- Duas semanas SEM pais!!!

- Nossa James até parece que teus pais te tratam mal, és o filho mais mimado deles e só tens uma irmãzinha.

- Pois Alice, mais queria que vivesse com a peste da minha irmã e vias o quanto ela é "inocente" e passar duas semanas longe dela vai me fazer relaxar.

- Mais falando serio, isso vai ser de um modo deprimente… é a nossa última viagem antes da faculdade, eu sei que continuaremos amigos mais é nossa ultima viagem de certo modo. Ela tem de ser inesquecível.

- Angie tem razão, vamos fazer esta a melhor viagem que este colégio já teve. Temos de nos despedir em grande, certo? – Disse Bella com um grande sorriso.

Tinha finalmente chegado o dia da nossa viagem, o colégio tinha reservado um avião inteiro e claro eu e meus amigos ficamos na primeira classe. Nossos pais estavam todos no aeroporto cena dramática não? Íamos apenas passar duas semanas fora e parecia que era para sempre, imagine quando fossemos para a faculdade?

- Edward, tenha cuidado e nós ligue quando chegar.

- Tudo bem mãe.

- Juízo, aproveite muito bem e descanse você merece.

- Obrigado pai, e vocês também aproveitem a viaje a Paris.

Meu pai me piscou o olho

- Oh iremos.

Me despedi dos meus pais e esperei por Bella que estava se despedido do seu pai, finalmente entramos no avião e eu sentei-me ao seu lado, na nossa frente estava Emmett e Roselie, ao nosso lado em outra cadeira para dois estavam Jasper e Alice e atrás de nos estavam James, Victoria, Angela e Eric.

O voo foi longo mais divertido, no meio do caminho enquanto todos estavam relaxando eu e Bella nos apercebemos que Roselie e Emmett tinham se levantado, trocamos ambos olhares confusos até que Bella pôs a mão na boca para não rir, eles tinham ido a casa de banho do avião juntos.

- Será que eles vão fazer o que eu estou pensando?

- Edward, eu não quero pensar no meu primo e na minha melhor amiga fazendo isso a poucos metros de nos, isso é horripilante.

- Bella tenho certeza que eles fazem isso há mais tempo.

Ela me olhou confusa

- Sexo no avião?

- Não, apenas sexo.

- Oh… isso eu sei, uma vez eu ouvi.

Meus olhos se ampliaram e Bella imediatamente ficou com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Você… você… viu?

- Sim, foi horripilante… mais não foi minha culpa se eles inventaram de querer experimentar o jacuzzi e eu fui em direcção a piscina e escutei apenas os gemidos. Foi horripilante.

Eu lhe dei um meio sorriso

- Porque?

- Já imaginou seus pais tendo sexo?

- Não e nem quero.

- Este é o motivo, eu não quero imaginar eles tendo sexo.

Neste momento Emmett e Rosalie saíram da casa de banho com um grande sorriso até que eles nos viram acordados.

- Hey, eu não sabia que vocês estavam acordados.

- Então Rosalie estava difícil fechar o fecho da tua saia e pediste ao Emmett ajuda? – Disse Bella com um ligeiro sorriso malicioso

- Bella!! Que pensamentos impuros são estes? – Emmett olhou para mim – viu o que você fez com ela? Ela deixou de ser a minha priminha Bella e se transformou em uma mulher, isso me deixa triste.

Eu, Bella e Roselie rimos com a reacção de Emmett

- Emmett, um dia Bella tinha de crescer… mais vale cedo do que tarde. – Disse Roselie piscando para nós, provavelmente Bella tinha lhe dito sobre os nossos planos para estas férias.

Chegamos ao hotel em Bora Bora e ele era magnífico, o hotel se chama Bora Bora Nui Resort and Spa e tinha vários Bungalow alguns sobe a água e outros na terra. O que os nossos pais não tinham desconfiado é que tínhamos feito uma pequena troca de quartos, invés de ficarmos separados conseguimos juntar os nossos quartos, ou seja, cada casal de namorado tinha um quarto só para si. Todos nos escolhemos Bungalow sobe a água.

Várias pessoas foram seleccionadas para levar as nossas malas e nos guiar até os nossos respectivos quartos, um rapaz ficou encarregado de mim, Bella, Alice e Jasper que tínhamos quartos mais próximos.

Este rapaz imediatamente olhou para Bella com um sorriso.

- Meu nome é Mark... Qual é o teu? Ele disse-lhe com um leve sotaque francês esticando a sua mão para Bella

Bella aceitou mais ampliou os olhos quando ele beijou sua mão.

- Hum… eu me chamo Bella.

Mark virou-se para Alice

- E a senhorita? – Ele disse-lhe piscando o olho, fazendo eu e Jasper trocarmos olhares furiosos

- Olá, eu sou Alice.

O rapaz deu um sorriso satisfeito e nos ignorou completamente

- Sigam-me senhoritas...

Eu pus minha mão envolta da cintura de Bella e Jasper segurou a mão de Alice tentando afastar este tal de Mark, mais parecia que ele era estúpido ou algo do estilo pois continuou falando com as garotas como se eu e Jasper não existíssemos.

Até que chegamos ao Bungalow de Bella e Alice, ou melhor como o colégio pensava, no Bungalow ao lado seria o meu e de Jasper.

- Este é o vosso Bungalow, senhoritas. Posso? - Perguntou, para chegar à chave do Bungalow na mão da Alice. Ela estava tão atordoada, ela só viu como ele arrebatou o minúsculo pedaço de plástico a partir de seu alcance. Ele deslizou a chave na fechadura, esperou que a luz verde, e depois virou abriu. - Entrem, senhoritas. Vou vós dar um passeio no Bungalow e dizer onde esta tudo.

Ele alargou o seu braço, e anunciou-nos para o quarto. Bella olhou rapidamente para mim que estava na porta do quarto e viu a minha expressão nada satisfeita e a de Jasper também.

- Portanto, senhoritas. - Disse Mark quando ele para o carro perto do armário para descarregar as nossas malas. - Bem-vindo à Bora Bora Nui Resort and Spa. Vocês têm uma bela vista para o mar abaixo. - Ele puxou as cortinas abertas para revelar o mar azul e cristalino ao pé da varanda, era uma vista magnífica.

- Aqui está a vossa televisão... – Disse acenando para um grande plasma, em seguida abriu uma gaveta que ficava ao lado da cama. – E o comando. – Ele correu as mãos pela cama – a vossa cama.

Bella e Alice trocaram um olhar chocadas com a cena que estava presenciando.

- Hum... Ok, obrigado, eu acho que nós podemos nos virar. – Disse Bella tentando expulsa-lo com educação.

Ele deu um piscar de olhos para as duas e eu estou assumindo que estava destinado a ser um sorriso sexy que saiu um fracasso, recusando-se a ser despedido com tanta facilidade.

- Espere! Eu não vos mostrei a melhor parte deste espaço ainda. - Todos nos trocamos olhares e os seguimos para ver se ele desaparecia o mais rápido possível. - O chuveiro propriamente também é muito grande... cabe duas ou até três pessoas... - Disse ele com sua sobrancelhas levantadas, mais uma vez, os olhos das meninas se arregalaram e eu e Jasper tivemos de nos segurar para não voar no pescoço deste estúpido.

Ele apontou para o balcão.

- Vocês também têm todos os tipos de xampus, sabonetes e loções à sua disposição. E aqui está a minha parte favorita... – Seguimos ele até a varanda onde tinha uma escada para entrar no mar e um jacuzzi.

- A banheira Jacuzzi. - Ele correu a mão lentamente e seduzível em toda a superfície lisa mármore.

Desta vez eu estava mesmo a ferver, quem era este que pensava que podia dar em cima da minha Bella?

- Obrigado, mas o circuito está oficialmente acabado. Elas podem decifrar as coisas por conta próprias, elas são mulheres muito inteligentes.

- Senhoritas, se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa, por favor, me ligue. Ficaria feliz de cuidar de vocês.

Eu olhei admirado, este dai queria sair voando pela varanda certo?

Jasper pôs as mãos em Mark

- Não precisa se preocupar com elas… - ele pausado a ler o seu nome – Mark, meu amigo e eu vamos cuidar de tudo que estas senhoritas podem precisar. – Ele pôs as mãos a volta da cintura de Alice e beijou o seu pescoço - E eu queria dizer qualquer coisa que necessitem.

Bella guiou Mark até a porta até que eu vi ele lhe segurar a mão e lhe entregar algo, fui logo em sua direcção e olhei fulminado de raiva.

- Que diabos foi isso? - Ela abriu a mão e mostrou um pequeno pedaço de papel, fazendo Alice rir que nem uma louca - Ele não lhe deu o seu número de telefone, pois não?

Eu peguei rapidamente o papel e rasguei em mil pedaços

- Não o pior é que ele desatou a falar que o chuveiro cabia três pessoas a nossa frente, ele é louco? – Disse Jasper

Bella se aproximou de mim e segurou suavemente na minha mão.

- Não ligue para ele, eu só tenho olhos para si. – Ela me deu um leve beijo que me fez acalmar, mais a possibilidade dos rapazes darem em cima de Bella me tirava do serio, em Brighton os rapazes não faziam isso pois sabiam que nós namorávamos então não queriam confusões mais aqui em outro país? Seria uma longa aventura.

- Vamos para o nosso quarto.

Peguei a minha mala e a de Bella e seguimos em rumo ao nosso Bungalow, o quarto era bem decorado e a vista era magnífica. Bella foi imediatamente para a varanda e eu a segui, eu sentei-me numa cadeira que tinha lá e Bella sentou-se no meu colo.

- Não precisas ter ciúmes ok? Eu sou só tua… e nestas férias eu serei completamente tua.

Aproximamos mais e começamos a nos beijar, era um beijo de amor e de desejo. Bella pôs a cabeça no meu ombro e ficamos observando o por do sol, Bora Bora era esplendoroso, e teríamos muitas aventuras por aqui… algumas delas que eu nunca esquecerei.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ultimo post da noite, próximo cap será Lemon… e só postarei amanhã! A foto do quarto e do hotel deles estão no perfil.

**Bjinhos da May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	17. Frágil sem ti

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fiéis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 16 – Frágil sem ti**

Tinha chegado a noite e estávamos todos no restaurante, Bella usava uma saia quadriculada rosa com cinza, uma blusa fina branca, casaco jeans e uma sapatilha branca, seus cabelos fluíam pelos ombros. Eu que estava ao seu lado tentei me vestir também confortavelmente, eu usava uma calça jeans, uma blusa vermelha de manga curta, um casaco de couro castanho e ténis.

- Então o tal do Mark vós seguiu até o quarto e começou a dar em cima de vocês? – Disse rindo Victoria.

- Isso mesmo, e parecia que eu e Edward não existíamos.

- Sinceramente se ele fizesse isso com a minha Vic, ele teria se arrependido de ter nascido.

James pôs os braços no ombro de Victoria e lhe deu um beijo.

- Hey pessoal eu estou comendo!!! Eu não quero ter imagem de beijo.

Todo mundo olhou para Emmett que estava comendo, que não era novidade.

- Pois Emmett e eu e Bella tivemos que ficar com uma imagem de você e Roselie na cabine do avião a fazerem sexo, isso nos ajudará muito no futuro.

Todo mundo começou a rir e Alice parecia que ia explodir de tanto rir

- Vocês fizeram sexo na cabine do avião? – Emmett deu um sorriso orgulhoso para Eric – Meu herói!

Angela lhe bateu na cabeça

- Diga isso de novo e ficas os restos dos dias a pão e água.

- Oh Ange, sabes o quanto eu amo-te certo?

Eu olhei para Roselie e Alice, bem antes de vimos aqui eu havia combinado sobre a minha noite com Bella e ela haviam prometidos em me ajudar. A noite correu animada, conversamos e dançamos.

Até que estava começando a ficar tarde e eu lembrei do meu "compromisso"

- Bella, amor. Podes me esperar aqui no bar durante um segundo?

Ela me olhou curiosa

- Claro.

Eu lhe dei um leve beijo, ela mal sabia a noite que lhe esperava. Fui até um canto do restaurante e encontrei com Roselie e Alice.

- Então preparado garanhão? – Disse Roselie com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Vocês sabem o que fazer certo?

- Claro, Edward não somos estúpidas. Vá passear com a Bella pela praia quando voltares estará tudo perfeito… agora reze para o Emmett e nem o pai de Bella saberem disso ou corre o risco de perderes o teu companheiro favorito.

Eu engoli duro e olhei espantado para as duas, elas estavam falando serio? até que elas começaram a rir.

- Ela está brincando Edward, respire e vá.

Fui em direcção a Bella mais quando a encontrei tinha um rapaz falando com ela, fiquei atrás para ela não me ver e nem o rapaz.

- Você gosta de mirtilos ou morangos? – Ele perguntou

- Porquê? – Pela voz de Bella, ela não estava nada satisfeita com a presença.

- Porque eu quero saber que tipo de panquecas lhe farei quando acordares.

Eu olhei admirado, até que Bella apercebeu-me da minha presença e deu um sorriso malicioso para o rapaz.

- Isso não vai acontecer meu amigo, nem mesmo em seus sonhos, confie em mim. Agora, nós podemos fazer isso da maneira fácil ou da maneira mais difícil. Forma simples é você ir para longe de mim, e se desculpar por ter sido um idiota, e ir curtir com seus amigos para o resto da noite... a mais difícil você provavelmente vai ter que ir ao hospital e obter alguns pontos pois eu irei enfiar este copo na tua cara, o que seria realmente uma má ideia de acabar a noite. E não irei sequer menciona a terceira opção para você, mas isso envolve muito o meu namorado ciumento, que estar atrás de você e provavelmente lhe dará um belo olho negro… a escolha é sua tens dez segundo.

- Escolha a terceira opção.

O rapaz rapidamente virou-se para mim com os olhos espantados e jogou as mãos para cima se rendendo.

- Ei Deus, eu sinto muito cara. ... Eu não... Ela só olhou. Uau... Quero dizer, lamento muito, menina. Fui extremamente rude e imprudente, e me desculpe. Hum, é melhor eu ir…

Enquanto ele saia de perto de nós ia se esbarrando e quase caiu até que chegou ao pé dos seus amigos.

- Estás bem? – Aproxime-me dela e ela me abraçou.

- Eu estou óptima, sorte que chegaste.

Olhei para ela e lhe dei um beijo.

- Vamos dar uma volta, está uma bela noite.

Levei Bella para caminhar como eu havia planeado, a noite aqui em Bora Bora era magnífica e com a lua cheia e as estrelas estava tudo perfeito.

Sentamos numa rocha perto do mar e ficamos ali abraçados a observar a lua.

- Edward, quando eu estava no hospital tu prometeste-me que ias me ler um poema teu. – Ela olhou-me com seus suaves olhos castanhos. – Pode ser agora por favor?

- Bella meus poemas não prestam…

- Por favor.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso

- Não vais desistir pois não?

- Não.

Eu olhei para lua e depois para ela.

- Ele se chama Frágil sem ti...

_No meu peito mora a doce ternura que me mantém vivo._

_O meu coração é o teu frágil lar que te abriga,_

_Frágil pois carece da tua presença_

_Sem ti o pó da solidão o cobriria por completo,_

_A luz daria lugar á escuridão_

_Tudo o que antes era colorido seria apenas memórias a preto e branco, recordações que lentamente seriam devoradas pelo tempo!_

_Mas enquanto nele viveres, não existirá tufão…terramoto…incêndio…capaz de destruir esse "frágil" lar, qual castelo indestrutível que protege o seu bem mais precioso…_

_Eu Amo-te…Eu protejo-te…_

**(De minha autoria)**

Quando olhei para Bella seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas

- É perfeita Edward.

Lhe dei um leve selinho

- Tal como a musa.

- Foi para mim?

- Claro, és a única pessoa que eu amo.

- Eu amo-te Edward, para sempre.

- Para sempre é esta a ideia.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Espero que tenham gostado, próximo post Lemon!!

**Bjinhos da May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	18. Noite inesquecível N17

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fiéis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Obs: Antes de lerem este capítulo tenho que é Lemon (sexo)! E que na realidade eu nem pensava em criar mais meus amigos praticamente me obrigaram… e é o primeiro capitulo com Lemon que eu escrevo, por isso apreciem ou não…**

**Capitulo 17 – Noite inesquecível**

Levei Bella calmamente pela mão, eu sabia que Alice e Roselie tinham feito tudo como havíamos planeado. A noite estava perfeita e com a luz do luar dava um toque romântico, chegamos a porta do nosso Bungalow e eu virei-me para Bella.

- Bella, eu tomei a liberdade de organizar esta noite para nós… espero que goste.

Finalmente eu abri a porta do quarto, estava tudo como eu havia pedido a Rose e Alice, não na realidade estava muito melhor do que eu esperava. O quarto estava repleto de velas e com a luz da lua que invadia o nosso quarto dava um toque romântico e misterioso, os lençóis da cama tinham sido substituídos por lençóis brancos de seda e estava coberto de pétalas rosas vermelhas, e não era só na cama que tinha rosa o quarto todo estavam repleto de pétalas de rosas vermelhas.

Na varanda tinha mais algumas velas e o jacuzzi estava coberto de água e tinha pétalas também dentro, na mesa tinha champanhe, morangos, chocolate, chantilly e entre outras comidas.

- Edward está tudo perfeito. – Ela finalmente virou-se para mim com um grande sorriso. – Obrigada.

Me aproximei dela e acariciei suavemente as suas bochechas.

- Não agradeças só a mim… eu tive ajuda da Alice e da Rose.

- Elas te ajudaram? Uau estou a imaginar a tua cara quando foste pedir ajuda para isso.

Eu dei uma leve gargalhada, eu acho que eu nunca tinha me sentido tão intimidado por duas garotas.

- Não foi nada agradável, mais eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito… esta noite eu venho planeando desde que estavas no hospital. – Ela me olhou confusa e eu tentei lhe explicar melhor. – Quando estavas na cirurgia eu pedi um sinal de Deus e eu encontrei um livro aberto onde estava escrito _"Não digo isto como quem manda. Mas para provar; comparando a à dos outros, a sinceridade do vosso amor." _

- É lindo…

- Sim, e quando eu li isso eu soube o que eu tinha de fazer… - tirei uma caixinha de veludo e abri nele continua um antigo anel de diamante, Bella alargou os olhos e olhou para mim. - Eu sei que somos muitos jovens, mais quando eu olho para o meu futuro tudo o que eu vejo és tu… e não precisamos nos casar imediatamente… Isabella Marie Swan eu amo-te e quero passar o resto da minha vida contigo, casas comigo?

- Sim, Edward. Eu aceito! – Pus o anel delicadamente nos seus dedos, ficava perfeito. – É lindo, Edward…

- Era da minha avó, ela me deu antes de morrer… ela disse-me que quando eu encontra-se a mulher que eu soubesse que eu passaria o resto da minha vida era para eu lhe entregar.

Bella olhava delicadamente para o anel e depois para mim

- Você sabe que meu pai vai ter um enfarte, certo?

- Sim, eu sei… mais eu amo-te e ele vai compreender isso.

- Sim, ele vai… - ela aproximou-se mais de mim e começamos a nos beijar, até que ela parou e olhou-me – eu amo-te Edward Masen.

- Eu amo-te Isabella Swan.

Comecei a beija-la e a pus suavemente na cama, passei a minha mão pelo seu corpo todo e tiramos rapidamente os nossos casacos, fiquei beijando o seu pescoço e pus minha mão dentro da sua saia, comecei a acariciar o seu clítoris e Bella gemeu um pouco.

- Hmmm… esta já molhada para mim – Eu lhe disse ao pé da sua orelha

Passei minha mão novamente ali, fazendo ela gemer mais uma vez e eu dei um sorriso orgulhoso.

Me afastei um pouco dela e começamos a tirar as nossas roupas rapidamente, até que eu fui tirando calmamente a sua saia fazendo ela ficar apenas de calcinha, quando a olhei ela estava meio envergonhada. Fui até mais a cima dela e lhe dei um beijo.

- Não tenhas vergonha, amor. És linda.

Continuei a beijar seu pescoço e comecei a baixar até que cheguei nos seus seios, eles não eram tão grandes mais também não tão pequenos eles eram perfeitos, comecei a lamber uns dos seus seios enquanto "brincava" com o outro com minha mão. Bella gemeu novamente e eu dei outro sorriso orgulhoso.

Parei de "brincar" com seus seios e comecei a beijar e lamber sua barriga, Bella se contorceu mais quando eu cheguei no seu umbigo. Desta vez eu cheguei a sua tanga que era fio dental branca super sexy, mais invés de eu utilizar os dedos eu usei a minha boca e depois tirei-a e joguei para um canto. Voltei a me aproximar de Bella e comecei a beijar suas pregas molhadas, fazendo ela gritar o meu nome, eu voltei a olhar para ela e lhe dei um sexy e pretensioso sorriso e em seguida abaixei-me novamente.

Eu comecei a lambe-la e usar meus dedos para satisfaze-la, a cada toque que eu lhe dava eu sentia que ela estava quase a vim.

- Oh céus, Edward… oh céus… Edward!

Finalmente ela veio, e eu dei outro sorriso orgulhoso, eu lambi cada gota dela antes de eu ficar a sua frente e beija-la novamente.

Eu acaricie suavemente seu rosto e me posicionei na sua entrada.

- Esta pronta?

- Certamente. – Disse num pequeno sorriso

Fui entrando devagar e quebrando todas as barreiras da sua virgindade, comecei a beija-la para abafar o choro e fiquei um pouco parado deixando ela se ajustar com o tamanho.

- Posso?

- Sim, Edward. Por favor…

Eu comecei devagar pois não queria machuca-la mais logo em segundos pegamos um ritmo mais acelerado, beijo seu pescoço, seu tórax e finalmente sua boca.

- Oh Deus, Bella. Sentem-se tão bom!

O nosso ritmo a cada segundo aumentava mais, estava tudo perfeito em toda a minha existência nunca me senti assim por uma mulher…

- Mais rápido, mais Edward. Oh, Deus, muito mais.

E conforme ela pedi-a eu aumentava, os nossos corpos pareciam que foram feitos um para o outro em tão bem que nos encaixávamos. Até que eu senti que ela estava perto e eu aumentei o meu ritmo mais ainda e acabamos por vim os dois.

Abaixei um pouco minha cabeça no seu ombro e respiramos com um pouco de dificuldade, os nossos corpos estavam coberto de suor, olhei para ela e lhe dei um leve sorriso.

- Amo-te. – Disse-me ela.

- Deus, eu também te amo. Você sabe amanhã eu não poderei tocar-te todo o dia… - eu lhe disse com um sorriso esperto na cara.

- Acho que devemos recuperar o tempo perdido. – Ela disse imitando o meu sorriso.

- Esta pronta para o round dois?

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Espero que tenham gostando… amanhã tem mais post eu prometo… o anel que Edward ofereceu esta no perfil ok?

**Bjinhos da May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	19. Aposta e Vôlei…

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fiéis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 18 – Aposta e Vôlei… **

Depois de termos tido uma noite bem agitada finalmente adormecemos, eu não poderia estar mais feliz eu tinha tudo o que eu podia sonhar. Acordei lentamente e fiquei a observar Bella a dormir tão pacífica e inocente, que de inocente ontem a noite ela nada tinha. Até que meus pensamentos foram distraídos com o toque do telefone do quarto quem estava querendo nos perturbar as… virei-me para o relógio que estava ao meu lado, as 9:30 da manhã.

- Sim.

- Uau bom dia para ti também Edward, teve uma má noite foi?

Tentei esconder o meu riso de Emmett, se ele soubesse a noite que eu tive com a prima dele era capaz dele me matar.

- Não, nem por isso… o que queres?

- Alice está a nos chatear dizendo que tem planos para hoje, por isso se arrumem pois vamos para a praia, nos encontre no restaurante do hotel daqui a uma hora.

- Estarei lá…

Desliguei o telefone e olhei para Bella que continuava a dormir pacificamente, aproxime-me mais dela e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha até que me aproximei do seu ouvido.

- Acorde, bela adormecida. – Ela pôs as suas mãos no rosto que me fez rir – vá lá eu sei que estás acordada. Abra estes lindos olhos para mim.

Finalmente Bella abriu seus olhos e eu me inclinei para beija-la.

- Bom dia amor.

- Bom dia. – Ela me respondeu com um grande sorriso.

- Como estas? Você sabe… da noite passada…

- Eu estou óptima, melhor impossível.

- Bom. – Lhe beijei a testa e depois voltei a olhar para ela. – Emmett ligou ainda a pouco a dizer que Alice planeou o nosso dia e temos uma hora para estarmos no restaurante do hotel.

- Alice planeou algo? Oh isso será divertido.

- Então se levante para podermos ir.

Nos arrumamos rapidamente, Bella pôs um bikini preto que lhe ficava muito bem no corpo e tinha um leve vestido branco com havaianas, e eu tinha uma blusa azul, um short e havaianas, pegamos as nossas bolsas e seguimos em rumo ao restaurante onde já estavam todos. Sentamos rapidamente e ignoramos os sorrisos e olhares de Alice e Roselie para nós.

- Então Alice quais os planos para hoje? – Disse James todo animado

- Bem… eu estava pensando que poderíamos aproveitar este belo mar, levamos uma bola de volei, aproveitamos o sol… estas coisas e depois no fim da tarde podemos ir até ao topo e ver o por do sol o que acham?

- Yeah, vai ser divertido!

Apenas alguns minutos mais tarde todos nós já estávamos a caminho da praia e do lugar ideal que Alice havia dito.

- Oh pá. Eu estava esperando que nós seríamos os únicos aqui. – Disse Emmett com um olhar triste em seu rosto, foi um pouco engraçado vendo ele se entristecer com algo tão pequeno. - E, há um grupo de rapazes jogando com o voleibol, merda!

Eu virei para Bella que estava tentando controlar o riso ao meu lado, até que ela pôs a sua cabeça em mim tentando abafar o riso.

- Emmett, está bem. Iremos jogar mais tarde. – Rose disse com um sorriso no seu rosto enquanto esfregava suas costas.

- Caramba, está quente aqui. Eu vou tirar minha roupa. – Disse Eric a despir a sua camisa.

E ele estava certo estava mesmo muito quente, enquanto Brighton ainda estava um pouquinho frio aqui em Bora Bora estava um calor de matar. Começamos a tirar as nossas roupas e a por num canto, os rapazes apenas tiraram a camisa e as garotas ficaram apenas a camisa ficando apenas de short e com a parte de cima do bikini.

Eu nunca tinha visto Bella de bikini e a visão era espectacular, a sua pele branca destacava-se com o preto do bikini, tornando-a aparência da pele lisa irresistível me pedindo para tocar.

Infelizmente, ela também chamou a atenção dos meninos do grupo que estavam a vôlei. Eles tinham aparentemente decidido pararem seu jogo para vir e socializar, e algo me disse que realmente não quer falar comigo, Emmett, Jasper, Eric ou James.

- Então, vem aqui muitas vezes? – Disse um loiro com sotaque australiano, Bella ignorou e seguiu em minha direcção mais ele voltou a segui-la - A sério. Nós nunca vimos vocês aqui, e acreditem, iríamos notar.

- Não, estamos numa viagem de finalista. – Disse Bella

- Oh britânica, eu já fui muitas vezes a Londres. Bela cidade… - ele se aproximou mais de Bella que me fez olhar fulminando – Queres brincar comigo?

Eu me aproximei mais de Bella e olhei para o rapaz

- Desculpe-me?

O rapaz olhou rapidamente e me mostrou a bola de vôlei.

- Vôlei, queres jogar?

- Só se queres acabar com uma concussão.

Bem era verdade, Bella era um pouco desastrada em Vôlei.

- Ela vai valer a pena. Vamos lá. Seus amigos podem brincar também. Vai ser divertido. – Disse ele piscando o olho para Bella, pois isso mesmo ele piscou o olho para a minha Bella. Eu acho que eu tinha tendência a atrair pessoas que queriam ser mortas só podia.

- Claro, vamos todos nós jogar.

Olhei para o outro lado e os rapazes também estavam possessivos enquanto os nossos "convidados" estavam dando em cima das nossas namoradas.

- Dez contra dez? – Perguntou Emmett ao rapaz que estava falando connosco.

- Parece justo. – Ele respondeu.

- Umm… que tal nove contra nove. Vocês sabem o tipo de catástrofes que eu provoco quando jogo vôlei.

- Bem, é verdade. Disse Jasper rindo.

- Obrigado. – Disse Bella sarcasticamente que fez todo mundo rir, pois bem sabíamos das tragédias que aconteciam

- Sem problemas, se vocês não querem aceitamo-la. – O rapaz se inclinou mais para Bella, ele queria morrer certo? – A propósito meu nome é Chase.

- Obrigado, mas não, obrigado. – Eu puxei Bella para mais perto de mim

Chase colocou as mãos para cima como se tivesse se rendendo e fez um ar de inocente.

- Óptimo. Eu só estava tentando ser útil.

- Vamos vencê-los mesmo com Bella. – James olhou para Bella e lhe deu um sorriso. – Desculpe, Bells… sem ofensas.

- Ok então vamos começar dentro de 10 minutos.

Neste instante os rapazes saíram e deixaram-nos sozinho fazendo Bella olhar para todos.

- Ok, eu sei que vocês são bons e tudo, mas como vocês imaginam que vamos vencer uma equipa de dez meninos… especialmente porque eu estou na vossa equipa.

Eu lhe beijei suavemente a cabeça e já sabia o que eles tinham planeado.

- Não se preocupe, amor. Temos alguma coisa em mente.

- E isso seria…?

- Meninas. – Disse Jasper com um sorriso. – Vocês vão realmente ser uma parte vital da nossa equipa, vocês vão distrai-los com os vossos corpos.

Passaram-se os 10 minutos e os nossos adversários já estavam vindo, Chase vinha com um sorriso no rosto que eu sabia que ela ia aprontar algum.

- Estão prontos? – Todos nos balançamos a cabeça positivamente. - Por que não tornamos isso interessante?

Todos nós trocamos olhares, eu estava gostando disso…

- Estamos ouvindo. - Jasper disse curioso

- Se ganharmos, vamos passar o resto do dia com estas cinco belas mulheres.

Respirei fundo segurando o meu humor quando eu vi Chase piscando para Bella.

- E, se ganharmos? – Perguntou Emmett – não há Deus nenhum que me faça perder meu dia convosco.

- O que vocês quiserem. – Disse Chase com um sorriso confiante

- Óptimo. Se ganharmos vamos deixá-los aqui, sem nenhuma das suas roupas. Vocês terão de voltar para os vossos quartos nus e as nossas mulheres voltaram connosco.

Todo mundo olhou para Eric, esta ideia era maravilhosa.

- Concordamos, isso vai ser interessante.

- Pedra, papel e tesoura para ver quem vai primeiro. – Eu disse, eles concordaram e Chase veio para minha frente eu pus tesoura e ela papel, então ele passou-me a bola e nos preparamos para jogar e ganhar é claro.

Emmett tinha um grande sorriso pateta no rosto e virou-se para nós enquanto os nossos adversários seguiram rumo ao campo.

- Se lembrem amigos o importante não é apenas ganhar, mas também humilhar o adversário!

Eu joguei a bola para a frente fazendo James pegar e lançar mais a frente, Rose abaixou-se um pouco e eu pude notar que um dos rapazes parou e ficou a apreciar a sua bunda enquanto a bola foi lançada para a sua área e bateu na sua cabeça fazendo ele cair no chão.

- John, mais que diabos? – Chase gritou com o rapaz.

"Desculpe, mas não viste isso? Sério, não podes culpar-me. "Replicou John.

O restante do jogo as garotas usaram e abusaram do poder do seu corpo. Quando o placar foi de 8 a 9 fazendo estarmos a frente, nós decidimos parar para o almoço. Os nossos adversários seguiram mais a frente e nós sentamos a sombra pois tínhamos comprado comida, com o propósito de não sair hoje da praia.

A medida que comíamos reparei que Bella estava olhando para mim, eu estava usando apenas um short e meu corpo estava completamente suado fazendo a areia grudar no meu corpo. Aproximei-me mais dela e lhe dei um meio sorriso.

- Sabes que não é educado ficar olhando. – Eu lhe sussurrei

Eu percebi que ela ficou um pouco envergonhada e me fez rir ainda mais da cena.

- Desculpe, eu só estava pensando em algo...

Eu lhe beijei o seu maxilar e fui em direcção ao seu ouvido

- Ah? E o que estavas a pensar?

- Nada.

- Vamos lá, Bella. Diga-me o que estava pensando. – Eu lhe dei um olhar de cachorrinho – Por favor?

- Eu estava pensando nos dois em uma praia…

- Mais estamos numa praia.

- Não neste sentindo.

- Ah? E o que estavam a fazer.

- O que fizemos ontem. – Ela me deu um leve beijo e voltou a olhar para o mar me deixando com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Ficamos um pouco conversando sobre os planos para quando voltarmos as aulas até que Chasie e seus amigos apareceram.

- Ok, vamos acabar com isso? - Chase perguntou - Quero poder passar um tempo produtivo com Bella.

Ele lhe piscou o olho e pela cara de Bella ela não estava gostando nada disso, tal como eu. Todos começaram a seguir até que Bella me parou e me olhou fulminante.

- Edward, por tudo que é mais sagrado neste mundo ganhe este jogo estúpido, porque eu não estou a fim de perder o meu tempo com aquele… - ela olhou para Chase que estava conversando com os amigos e depois virou-se para ela com um sorriso estúpido no rosto. – Aquela coisa.

Lhe dei um leve selinho.

- Não se preocupes, eu também não estou afim que isso aconteça.

O resto do jogo foi ainda mais depressa. Cada um dos lados estava jogando por completo e cada pessoa estava fazendo a sua parte, não querendo perdê-lo para sua equipa.

Com o jogo estava 14-14 e era a vez de Bella lançar. Ela deu um leve sorriso nervoso para mim e lançou, Victoria pegou a bola que lançou para Emmett e quando Emmett ia lançar para o outro lado Chase saiu do meio pois não queria ser esmagado com a força de Emmett e a bola bateu no chão! 15-14 Nós ganhamos!

Então começamos todos a gritar e a nos abraçar, parecíamos uns verdadeiros loucos. Mais hey ninguém disse que éramos humildes.

- Ok rapazes, roupas. - Eric disse, indo directamente ao assunto. Eles entregaram as camisas que tinham vestidos - A parte de baixo também.

- Ah, vamos lá. Vocês não podem fazer, pelo menos, as meninas afastam-se. – Chase invocou, nós olhamos para as garotas.

- Eu não penso assim. - Ângela disse com um sorriso.

- Calções. AGORA! – Eu disse a eles

Os rapazes tiraram e ouvi Bella tentando controlar o riso, agora que compreendia o porque que Chase não queria que as garotas o vissem. Talvez tenha sido porque o utensílio dele em comparação com o meu era muito pequeno. E quando digo pequeno, eu quero dizer microscópico. E eu sabia que Bella tinha pensado nisso também quando trocamos olhares.

Saímos dali rapidamente deixando para trás dez rapazes completamente nus! Começamos a seguir em rumo aos nossos Bungalow.

- Eu realmente espero que as crianças não apareçam por aqui hoje. – Ela disse rindo – Ficariam traumatizada para o resto da vida.

Me aproximei mais dela e lhe dei um meio sorriso.

- E como estás? Esta traumatizada para o resto da vida?

Ela inclinou-se mais e sussurrou no meu ouvido

- Eu tenho a certeza que podes fazer-me esquecer o trauma.

Trocamos um ligeiro olhar e nos concentramos nos nossos amigos

- Eu nunca tinha me divertido tanto a jogar voleibol! – Disse James rindo

- Isso foi uma aposta de génio. - Victoria concordou. – Mas se voltares a apostar-me eu mato-te!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ola amigos peço desculpa pela demora de postar, mais como eu estou de ferias estou tentando aproveitar… espero que gostem do cap no próximo vc´s iram rir mais

**Bjinhos da May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	20. Um pôrdosol inesquecível

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fiéis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**OBS: bem no inicio é leve e cheio de piadas mais no fim tem Lemon ok? Por isso quem não quiser ler não leiam o fim…**

**Capitulo 19 – Um pôr-do-sol inesquecível**

Chagamos rapidamente ao Bungalow, os nossos planos era arrumarmos e irmos ver o pôr-do-sol na parte mais alta da ilha, nos disseram que era magnífico.

Bella foi primeiramente tomar um duche enquanto eu estava fazendo as nossas ligações habituais a minha casa, sabe como são os pais sempre preocupados com os filhos. Depois que Bella saiu eu entrei e ela também foi ligar para o seu pai e contar um pouco do que se passava aqui.

Quando eu finalmente sai do banho Bella estava usando uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida verde com capuz e all star preto, seu cabelo estava solto e ela estava observando o anel que eu havia lhe dado.

- Hey baby, o que se passa?

Ela virou-se rapidamente para mim com um leve sorriso.

- Nada… eu estava apenas pensando sobre várias coisas…

Virei-me para a mala e tirei uma blusa preta e peguei meu casaco de couro castanho.

- Ainda não queres contar para eles?

- Não é isso Edward… - ela hesitou um pouco e seguiu em minha direcção. – Eu quero, não imagina o quanto mais… quando contarmos para ele, todo mundo vai saber. Quando eu digo todo mundo é TODO o MUNDO.

- Eu sei… me desculpe eu não deveria ter lhe proposto tão cedo.

- Nunca diga isso! Eu amo-te Edward! E quando chegarmos a Brighton vamos contar a nossa família, eu quero que eles sejam os primeiros a saberem e não os paparazzi que me cercam.

Acariciei levemente o seu rosto e lhe dei um meio sorriso, ela tinha razão… eu poderia não ser tão conhecido pela media como ela, mais até que tinha as vezes o nome dos meus pais mencionados e quando assumisse-mos o noivado iria haver grande concentração de paparazzi querendo saber sobre tudo, primeiramente porque estávamos noivando com apenas 17 anos, segundo eu tinha a certeza que eles iam explorar mais o meu passado negro que eu tive em Londres, terceiro éramos conhecidos e isso já era motivo de paparazzi loucos nos perseguirem.

- Eu amo-te Bella e estou preparado para assumir todas as consequências disso.

- Eu sei… eu também te amo. – Ela disse num leve sussurro.

Aproximei-me mais e lhe beijei, Bella passou suas mãos delicadamente pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu a puxava para mais perto de mim e acariciava a sua cintura. Estávamos no céu quando alguém resolveu nos puxar para o inferno.

- Hey pessoal… - James parou na porta com um sorriso estúpido – Oh pá desculpem lá não sabia que estavam ocupados… na realidade eu poderia adivinhar mais estamos atrasados e Alice e Victoria estão a gritar com todos para nos despacharmos porque senão perdemos o momento perfeito do pôr-do-sol.

Bella pôs o anel num dos bolsos da sua mala e seguimos com James, até que encontramos o resto do grupo na praia.

- Bem já que estão todos vamos começar a caminhar, estou ansiosa para chegar lá em cima! – Disse Roselie muito animada.

Caminhamos durante quase trinta minutos e finalmente tínhamos chegado ao ponto pretendido, era simplesmente magnífico como haviam nos dito. O céu enchia-se de um laranja avermelhado, que se destacava com o azul quase transparente do mar. Encontro-me num lugar privilegiado a observar este fenómeno, a beleza de hoje estava neste fantástico pôr-do-sol que nos enchia os olhos, que acariciava e confortava a minha alma. Olhei para Bella que observava atentamente e resolvemos todos nos sentar ao canto e ficamos ali um tempo em silêncio, afinal momentos como estes eram inesquecíveis.

- Uau este lugar é realmente fantástico. – Disse Jasper

- Concordo… eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre. – Disse Ângela.

- Pessoal que tal nos animarmos? Uma musiquinha o que acham?

- Claro Emmett o que tens em mente?

Emmett deu um sorriso que eu não estava gostando e desatou a cantar.

_- If you're happy and you know it clap your hands._

_If you're happy and you know it clap your hands._

_If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it,_

_If you're happy and you know it clap your hands._

Todo mundo olhava incrédulo para Emmett e por alguma magia desatamos a gritar e cantar como crianças, sorte que éramos apenas nós no lugar.

_- If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet._

_If you're happy and you know it stop your feet._

_If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it,_

_If you're happy and you know it stop your feet._

_If you're happy and you know it shout "Horray!"_

_If you're happy and you know it shout "Horray!"_

_If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it,_

_If you're happy and you know it shout "Horray!"_

_If you're happy and you know it do all three._

_If you're happy and you know it do all three._

_If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it,_

_If you're happy and you know it do all three!_

- Amigos, esta foi a melhor canção de sempre! – Disse rindo Eric

- Oh meu deus eu nunca tinha me divertido tanto cantando uma música infantil.

- Pois Rose, diga-me lá se teu namorado não é um génio?

- As vezes…

Todo mundo riu enquanto Emmett encarava Rose com um ar nada contente.

Depois de passarmos a tarde abraçados e a observarmos o pôr-do-sol que já tinha ido resolvemos voltar para os Bungalow começamos a andar e andar até que nos apercebemos que estávamos completamente perdidos.

- Hey pessoal, a gente não já passou por esta árvore?

- Acho que não James. – Disse Alice tentando se localizar

- Nós estamos perdidos.

- Impossível Rose, apenas não sabemos por aonde ir…

Rose aproximou-se com cara de poucos amigos para Emmett.

- Estás tecnicamente morto para mim!

- Como assim tecnicamente?

- Como assim não se preocupas com o morto?

- Pessoal vamos respirar fundo ok? Está quase escuro aqui e não será nada agradável passarmos a noite no meio da floresta.

- Edward está certo… - Disse Bella me apoiando

- Ok Edward, então descubra o raio do caminho pois eu não quero ficar igual a serie Lost. – Disse Eric

- Eu odeio esta serie! – Riu Emmett – É uma série partindo da premissa "tudo é um mistério", mesclando elementos de "nada é certo" e com algumas pitadas de "o que foi aquilo?"

Continuamos andar e a rir do que Emmett havia nos dito, afinal nada melhor do que tentarmos sair daqui.

- Eu também não vejo piada neste série… Originalmente, o enredo de Lost foi baseado no livro "A Ilha Perdida" de Maria José Dupré. Os criadores da série declararam que, para continuar com episódios fixes e empolgantes, cheiraram gatinhos e saíram anotando todas as situações aleatórias que vinham às suas mentes. O único problema foi quando perceberam que já haviam criado 93 mistérios, e nenhum ainda tinha solução. – Disse Jasper por fim tentando controlar o riso.

- Hey pessoal! Olha há uma luz ali. – Victoria apontou para algumas tochas que guiavam um caminho, trocamos olhares e seguimos calmamente quando lá chegamos estávamos na mesma praia que tínhamos estado a tarde. – Bem pelo menos não ficamos perdidos.

- Agora esta ficando tarde, o dia foi divertido mais amanhã temos de nos levantar cedo para voltarmos para Brighton a viagem foi divertida mais as férias estão acabando.

- Ângela tem razão, vamos para o Bungalow, amanhã temos uma manha de loucos.

Chegamos no nosso Bungalow e fui logo beijando Bella.

- Graças a deus que estamos finalmente sozinhos.

Ela me deu uma leve gargalhada

- Porque o que queres fazer comigo? – Ela disse num tom malicioso

Aproximei-me mais e comecei a beijar o seu pescoço

- O que havias dito hoje a tarde na praia.

- És insaciável Mr. Masen.

- Não tenho culpa que você me seduz.

Lhe dei um meio sorriso e seguimos para a cama, deitei-a cuidadosamente na cama comecei a beijar o seu pescoço e por fracções de segundos já estávamos sem roupa, beijei delicadamente o pescoço de Bella e fui descendo, beijei seus perfeitos seios e adorando quando ela gemia.

- Edward… por favor…

Finalmente olhei para ela e lhe dei um meio sorriso

- Por favor o quê?

- Queres que eu diga? – Ela perguntou incrédula

- Bem querida eu não poderei fazer nada se tu não disseres me o que queres.

Ela beijou-me apaixonadamente e depois olhou para mim

- Faça amor comigo Edward, por favor.

Lhe dei um sorriso satisfeito e entrei calmamente, continuando a lhe beijar o pescoço enquanto ela agarrava com força os meus ombros.

- Mais Edward, por favor… mais…

Comecei a aumentar o meu ritmo, enquanto eu ouvia Bella gemendo no meu ouvido era um som fantástico. Eu estava quase atingindo o céu e sabia que ela também, nossos corpos estavam ficando suado mais mesmo assim eu continuei a investir.

- Oh céus Bella… oh Bella…

- Edward!

Finalmente cai esgotado em cima dela, mais para não a machucar sair rapidamente e puxei ela para o meu lado. Lhe dei um beijo suave e olhei para ela.

- Eu amo-te Bella.

Ela me deu um sorriso cansado.

- Eu também te amo Edward.

Ficamos alguns minutos ali abraçados até que adormecemos, adormecer nos braços de Bella tinha uma sensação fantástica que eu nunca encontrei igual. Eu me considero a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, tenho apenas dezassete anos e encontrei o amor… um amor para toda a vida.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bem cá esta mais um post, espero que estejam gostando! Amanhã eu não sei se venho postar se eu tiver tempo eu posto como um presentinho de Natal ok?

**Bjinhos da May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	21. Um dia em Londres

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fiéis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 20 – Um dia em Londres**

As férias da Páscoa foi muito relembrada quando voltamos de férias e finalmente decidimos contar sobre o nosso noivado para os nossos pais, eu pensava que eles iam ficar contra mais pelo contrário apoiaram e muito, claro contando que não deixássemos os estudos e isso não tínhamos planos para fazer. Logo depois que anunciamos o nosso noivado fomos cercados de paparazzi pior do que antes, em todas as revistas tinha informações sobre o nosso repentino noivado e tudo mais, já éramos noticias do colégio mais quando souberam do noivado ficou muito pior. Mas todo mundo lidou com isso normalmente afinal não seria estes estúpidos paparazzi que ia arruinar a nossa felicidade. Os dias estavam se passando rapidamente e eu não poderia estar mais feliz, já estávamos em Maio e o clima estava já ficando quente ideal para irmos a praia e tudo mais. Neste dia eu tinha combinado de ir com Bella passar o dia em Londres pois havia aberto um novo parque, saímos do colégio e fomos rapidamente a casa trocar de roupa depois peguei meu aston martin e seguimos em direcção a Londres.

A "viagem" tinha sido tranquila e rápida, finalmente tínhamos chegado ao nosso destino e andamos rapidamente para a fila, tentando ignorar os olhares curiosos. Afinal agora a única coisa que se falava era no nosso noivado e sobre o nosso relacionamento e Bella não estava gostando nada disso.

Entramos calmamente e paramos logo na frente do parque, era enorme cheio de luzes e vários tipos de brinquedos.

- Então pronta para se diverti? – Lhe disse passando minha mão pelo seu ombro.

- Sempre. – Ela me respondeu com um grande sorriso.

Começamos a caminhar de mãos dadas pelo parque.

- Oh esqueci de te contar… a tua mãe agora se juntou com Alice e Rose e andam as três loucas atrás de mim para fazermos uma grande festa de noivado.

- Eu já disse a minha mãe que nos não queremos isso, mais eu já estou a ver que não vamos escapar a festa de casamento.

Bella deu uma leve gargalhada que me fez rir também, definitivamente estávamos feito! Minha mãe, junto com Alice, Rose e o pai de Bella, sendo filha única tenho certeza que ia querer tudo conforme o figurino.

- Vai ser uma época divertida, melhor aproveitarmos agora enquanto não chega o momento.

Finalmente tínhamos parado na frente da roda gigante e eu dei um sorriso bobo para Bella.

- Vamos nele? Eu sei que é calmo, mais tem uma bela vista e eu queria lhe beijar quando chegássemos ao topo. O que achas?

- Eu adoraria!

Entramos na roda gigante, a vista era magnífica dava para ver grande parte de Londres e o big ben também, quando finalmente tínhamos chegado no topo aproximei-me dela e lhe beijei. Quando eu beijava Bella parecia que tudo o que estava a minha volta desaparecia, ficávamos de tal forma ligados que eu esquecia do mundo e de quem eu era…

- Eu amo-te. – Eu disse quando tínhamos acabado de beijar. – E nunca me cansarei de lhe dizer isso.

- Eu também te amo, Edward. E nunca vou me cansar de ouvir isso. – Ela disse num pequeno sorriso.

Saímos rapidamente da roda gigante e começamos a andar pelo parque sempre indo em algum brinquedo mirabolante, eu amava ver um grande sorriso no rosto de Bella. Ela era a minha vida agora. Sentamos para comer algodão doce e ficamos conversando banalidades sobre nossos amigos e colégio, até que eu vi um rapaz meio moreno de cabelo escuro vindo em nossa direcção com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

- Ora, ora, vejam só quem eu encontro aqui… Isabella Swan, num simples parque de Londres. – Bella virou-se rapidamente e pude notar que ela não estava gostando da presença deste rapaz. – Como vai Bella? Há muito tempo que não víamos, certo?

- Hey, Jacob. – Ela disse num tom amargo.

Então este era o estúpido que havia traído ela? E que seus amigos lhe infernizaram a vida… bem agora ele perdeu, só espero muito bem que ele não invente de fazer nenhum gracinha ou ele irá se arrepender.

- Então deixa-me adivinhar, este é o teu noivo… Edward Masen. – Ele olhou rapidamente para mim com um olhar de desprezo e eu segurei mais firmemente Bella ao meu lado. Jacob voltou a olhar para Bella – Então Bells, tenho lido muito sobre ti ultimamente tens saído sempre nas revistas, mais do que o habitual.

- Interessante… - Disse Bella sem nem prestar atenção ao que ele falava.

- Bella só me responda uma pequena pergunta? – Bella finalmente olhou para ele e respirou fundo, pelo que eu conhecia de Bella ela queria que Jacob desaparecesse o mais rápido possível da nossa frente. – Se eu lhe tivesse dado um anel de noivado, será que tinhas aberto as pernas para mim?

Os olhos de Bella ampliaram e eu perdi a paciência, larguei Bella e dei um murro em Jacob que caiu rapidamente no chão.

- Nunca digas isso para ela, ok? – Jacob finalmente se levantou e olhou com raiva para mim e Bella. – Você nunca mereceu ela! E se não queres que eu faça com que saias do país então acho melhor desaparecer da nossa frente agora!

- Não ousarias.

- Jacob vamos por as coisas bem clara, eu sou um Masen. – Apontei para ele. – Você é um desconhecido qualquer, eu tenho influência, você não tem nada. Então queres realmente entrar em guerra comigo e com os restantes dos meus amigos e de Bella?

Jacob engoliu duro e saiu dali rapidamente, sinceramente eu nunca senti tanto ódio em alguém em toda a minha vida. Desde este dia eu e Bella nunca mais ouvimos falar dele.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou Bella preocupada

- Sim e tu? Desculpe Bella eu não pude me controlar, quando ele disse aquilo eu perdi a cabeça.

Bella acariciou levemente o meu rosto e me deu um leve beijo.

- Para falar a verdade eu gostei do que fizeste com ele, há muito tempo que eu desejava que mais alguém arruinasse a vida dele.

Lhe dei um meio sorriso

- Sempre que quiseres, ninguém mexe com a minha amada.

Depois desta pequena cena eu e Bella fomos até uns dos pontos mais altos de Londres para observar o pôr-do-sol. Parei o meu carro e imediatamente beijei Bella, em meros segundos, eu já a tinha puxado para o meu colo e fiquei acariciando delicadamente as suas costas enquanto as suas mãos traçavam do meu pescoço para o meu cabelo.

- Edward… - finalmente olhei para ela, e pude ver que tinha um meio sorriso. – Se lembra quando eu estava no hospital, tu prometeste-me que me lias uns dos teus poemas… podes me ler um agora? Por favor?

Pensei em mudar de assunto ou algo assim, mais ela me olhou de tal forma que foi impossível resistir. Eu tinha de anotar mentalmente para perguntar como Jazz resistia aos olhares de cãozinho abandonado de Alice, pois era a especialidade dela.

- Claro por que não.

Bella deu um grande sorriso satisfeito, eu peguei na minha bolsa que ainda estava atrás do carro e tirei meu caderno. Olhei novamente para Bella e li alto a minha última composição.

"Sentidos...

É com os olhos que tudo começa, são os olhos que são seduzidos, são os olhos que primeiro seduzem, não só eles próprios como o olhar. Dois lagos, em cuja superfície me vejo reflectido e que espelham a tua alma.

Os cabelos são ondas do mar, por vezes harmoniosas, outras vezes revoltas, mas onde sempre as mãos se querem enrolar.

O perfume encanta e atrai e já este revela a presença de quem amamos, mesmo antes dos olhos se aperceberem.

A boca, os lábios, a língua, os beijos… Como resistir? O aroma revela a presença, o olhar confirma e a boca atrai, como magnetos de pólos opostos, os lábios se encontram.

Mas da boca saem palavras que nos afectam todos os sentidos, e ainda mais quando pronunciadas ao ouvido, mordiscando as orelhas, sentindo aquele arrepio pela espinha abaixo, que nos eriça os pelos do corpo…

Mas beijos não os há apenas na boca…E o pescoço? Apetitoso, delicioso…e abre caminho a outros lugares…

Nada disto seria suficiente sem a presença do tacto, sem a sensação da pele, do corpo, das formas…"

- Não é assim grande coisa, são apenas pensamentos de momentos.

- Eu adorei Edward, é perfeito… nunca pensaste em seguir literatura ou jornalismo? Acho que escreves muito bem.

- Sim mais eu não sei… acho que vou seguir direito mesmo, mais quem sabe um dia eu escreva algum livro

- Eu leria todos. - Ela deu-me um sorriso orgulhoso – Há propósito já tens notícias das faculdades?

- Nem por isso mais deve ser em breve.

- Espero que entres em Oxford e que o resto também, seria divertido estarmos todos juntos.

- Sim seria.

Acariciei suavemente o seu rosto e lhe beijei, ficamos ali mais algumas horas e depois regressamos a casa. Onde eu já contava as horas para dar a manhã seguinte e os nossos hábitos escolares começassem, só para estar ao seu lado.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Olá a todos cá está mais um post espero que gostem e Feliz Natal!

**Bjinhos da May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	22. Uma nova fase

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fiéis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 21 – Uma nova fase.**

Os dias tinham se passado como flash e os dias que tinham se passado como flash foram os dias em que tínhamos provas praticamente todos os dias, pois além das provas globais de todas as matérias ainda tínhamos realizado dois exames nacionais de matemática e inglês. Mais já estávamos acostumado a isso todos os anos, pois era algo normal em alguns anos lectivos terem exames nacionais as vezes chegavam a quatro tipos de exames… mais o que estava me deixando mais nervoso neste dia não foi eu ter concluído os exames e sim das benditas cartas que eu havia recebido das universidades, as que mais me importavam eram duas a da Universidade de Cambridge e Oxford.

Como prometido encontrei com todos os nossos amigos na praia, cada um estava com as esperadas cartas das respectivas faculdades e claro estávamos torcendo para sermos aceites em pelo menos uma das duas que eu mencionei logo acima. Estávamos todos sentados em círculo e olhando um para o outro, se eu não estivesse tão tenso eu provavelmente morreria de rir com a nossa atitude.

- Bem… alguém tem de ser o primeiro… - Disse Eric

- Eu concordo… - Disse James se balançando de um lado e de outro parecendo uma criança

- E quem vai ser o primeiro? – Perguntou Alice

- Por que não fazemos o seguinte, abrimos todos ao mesmo tempo de Cambridge e depois abrimos de Oxford, o que acham?

- Eu acho eu óptima ideia, Ange. – Disse Bella animada, ela bem que podia estar animada afinal ela era a única que tinha passe livre para as duas universidades.

Respiramos fundo e trocamos um ligeiro olhar

- Agora! – Disse Ângela, e logo em seguida abrimos rapidamente

O êxtase nos consumia por dentro de tal forma tínhamos sido todos aceite em Cambridge mais queríamos ir para Oxford e se fossemos todos aceite seria divertido… caso alguém ficasse para trás iríamos para Cambridge.

- Abram logo, se vocês foram aceites em Cambridge o que vos faz pensar que em Oxford será diferente? – Disse Bella tentando nos acalmar.

- Bella está certa, vamos abrir no três. – Disse Roselie com um grande sorriso. – Um… dois… três!

Abrimos rapidamente que eu só via papel voando a minha frente e eu não poderia acreditar no que estava lendo, eu tinha sido aceite! Eu consegui ser aceite nas duas melhores universidades do mundo! E para completar a minha felicidade todos os outros tinham sido aceite!

- Oxford vai ferver, ou não me chamo Emmett McCarthy!

- Sim Emmett vai ferver, com provas e milhões de livros para estudar.

Emmett logo fechou a cara com o que Jasper havia dito, até parecia uma criança com o bico que ele havia acabado de fazer.

- Mais não se preocupes Emmett, prometemos que iremos aproveitar a vida de estudante universitário a noite… mais claro com juízo. – Disse Victoria

Logo sem seguida Emmett deu um grande sorriso, e eu olhei a minha volta a amizade que eu tinha feito este ano por incrível que se pareça iria durar a minha vida toda…

3 Meses depois…

As férias de verão tinham sido magníficas, aproveitamos bem Brighton e eu e Bella conseguimos estar um mês sozinhos, fomos para Paris e algumas cidades da Itália foi muito romântico. Mais a tempo tinha se esgotado e tínhamos de todos nos mudar para Oxford, a despedida foi um pouco melosa pois todos nos sabemos como são os pais… mais prometemos que estaríamos em casa para o dia de acção de graça.

Quando chegamos a Oxford invés de ficarmos em dormitórios da faculdade ficamos em uma mansão que Emmett tinha herdado dos pais, ela era realmente muito grande e tinha mais de 15 quartos por isso podemos nos espalhar a vontade e assim todos os casais teriam privacidades.

- Então ansiosos para vivermos sozinhos? – Disse Emmett pondo a sua mão no meu ombro

- Claro, será divertido. – Eu lhe respondi

Estávamos eu, Emmett, Jasper, Eric e James na frente da casa a tirar as nossas caixas e malas enquanto as garotas tinham ido comprar comidas.

- E como foi que vocês se comportarem se a minha ausência e de Bella?

- Foi divertido, andamos pela Inglaterra toda… e divertimo-nos…

Olhei rapidamente para Emmett ele hoje parecia meio tenso e pelo visto todo mundo tinha percebido

- Emmett o que fizeste? – Perguntou Eric

Ele alargou logo os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativa

- Então Emmett conta-nos você tem cara de alguma coisa. – Disse James

Finalmente Emmett respirou fundo e olhou para os lados, tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo e quando abriu continha dentro um belíssimo anel.

- Não vais fazer o que eu estou pensando ou vai? – Perguntou Jasper com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Há então! Só Edward e Bella podem ficar noivos? Eu conheço Roselie desde pequenos ao contrário de Bella e Edward então não se espantem… claro que não precisamos nos casar agora… eu só quero lhe dar isso. – Ele respirou fundo e deu um meio sorriso – era da minha mãe acha que ela vai gostar?

- Tenho a certeza que sim Emmett, queres a casa só para vocês hoje a noite?

- Não precisa Edward… vocês são minha família quero todos presente.

E foi assim que Emmett pediu Roselie em casamento, no meio das pizzas mais não pensem que não deixou de ser romântico afinal o que importa é apenas o amor. Os anos da faculdade foram se passando e no ultimo ano de faculdade já todos estavam noivos e Roselie e Emmett acabaram por se casarem dois anos depois do pedido dele, mais claro isso não os impediu de continuarem a estudar e nem deixaram a casa onde todos vivíamos. Agora depois de anos estava chegando a minha vez e de Bella…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Olá a todos cá está mais um post espero que gostem!

**Bjinhos da May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	23. O casamento

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fiéis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 22 – O casamento**

Aos 22 anos, a minha vida mudou para sempre.

Ao caminhar pelas ruas de Brighton quinze anos mais tarde, recordando aquele ano da minha vida, lembro me de tudo tão intensamente como se ainda estivesse a desenrolar se diante dos meus olhos.

Tínhamos terminado o ano em grande, eu havia me formado em Direito e Bella em Medicina. Todos os nossos outros amigos também tinham passado de ano com êxito e para completar a minha felicidade eu ia finalmente me casar com Bella.

Bella era mais do que a mulher que eu amava. Naquele ano em que nos conhecemos, Bella ajudou me a tornar me o homem que sou hoje. Com a sua mão firme, mostrou me como era importante ajudar os outros; com a sua paciência e generosidade mostrou me o verdadeiro sentido da vida. A sua alegria e optimismo, mesmo na doença, foi a coisa mais admirável que alguma vez testemunhei.

Fomos casados em Londres na St Paul's Cathedral, os meus padrinhos foram James e Victoria, e os de Bella Emmettt e Roselie. Mais claro que os nossos outros amigos ficaram ao nosso lado no altar. Confesso que antes de Bella eu nunca pensaria em me casar ou em sequer namorar serio, mais depois que a conheci eu me tornei um novo homem.

Tal como ela tinha desejado, a igreja estava a abarrotar de gente. Estavam mais de mil convidados lá dentro, e mais ainda esperavam lá fora, quando nos casámos a 10 de Agosto de 1993. Vi toda a gente que conhecia e quem eu não conhecia, mais era conhecidos da família de Bella. E não havia olhos sem lágrimas na igreja quando se começou a ouvir música anunciando a entrada da noiva. Bella estava magnifica com o seu vestido de noiva, quando ela entrou parecia que ninguém mais existia e eu quase esqueci de respirar.

Pensava em como Bella iria parecer com o vestido, quando o meu pai, que esperava comigo em frente do altar, colocou a mão no meu ombro.

- Estou orgulhoso de ti, filho.

Acenei com a cabeça.

- Também estou orgulhoso de si, pai.

Era a primeira vez que lhe dizia aquelas palavras.

O padre começou a cerimónia à maneira tradicional, lendo em seguida a passagem da Bíblia que Bella me mostrara uma vez. O meu pai entregou-me a aliança que a minha mãe me ajudara a escolher, e Bella deu me uma também. Enfiámo-las nos dedos. Charlie observou-nos enquanto o fazíamos e, quando, por fim, estávamos prontos, o padre declarou-nos marido e mulher. Beijei Bella ternamente enquanto a minha mãe começava a chorar, depois segurei a mão de Bella na minha. Diante de Deus e de todos, prometi o meu amor e a minha devoção, na doença e na saúde, e nunca me senti tão bem em relação a coisa alguma.

Aquele foi, lembro me, o momento mais maravilhoso da minha vida até ali.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Olá a todos, peço desculpa a demora de postar mais cá esta os dois últimos pst espero que gostem

**Bjinhos da May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	24. O resumo

**Título:** A love for life (Um amor para toda a vida)

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Eram longínquas as afinidades que os poderiam aproximar. Ele, o filho de uma família rica, a tentar aproveitar o máximo a liberdade que a pequena cidade de Brington, na Inglaterra, lhe proporciona antes do ingresso na universidade. Ela, a filha de uma rica e tradicional família, está longe de ser a adolescente típica, nasceu com os flashes das cameras a sua volta e é muito responsável. Mas o amor é clarividente, capaz de ver alianças nas mais gritantes disparidades e, Bella têm apenas 16 anos e Edward 17 eles iram se apaixonar. É uma história tocante, sobre a descoberta da natureza mais profunda da beleza, da alegria e da generosidade, da dor da perda, e sobretudo, da força transformadora do primeiro amor.

* São todos humanos

* São todos muitos ricos, principalmente a "elite".

* A história se passa em Brighton, esta cidade existe.

* O Colégio é criação minha tal como a farda.

* Estou me baseando numa história que eu ouvi, em experiencias ao longo da vida e criação da minha cabeça.

* É narrado apenas por Edward

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, fic sem fins lucrativos

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar aos meus fiéis amigos do Orkut, fanfiction e meus amigos que acompanham sempre minhas fic há muitos anos atrás como Tepes, Nina, Jta, Ed…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 23 – O resumo**

Passaram se já vinte anos desde que eu conheci Bella, e ainda me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu naquele primeiro ano. Posso estar mais velho e sensato, posso ter vivido outra vida desde então, mas sei que quando, finalmente, chegar a minha vez, as recordações desses anos serão as imagens finais que flutuarão pela minha mente. Ainda a amo, e sou feliz…

Muitas coisas mudaram e tenho certeza que estão curiosos para saber o que aconteceu connosco e com os meus melhores amigos. Bem eu vou vós contar.

Como eu havia dito Emmett e Roselie se casaram primeiro do que todos nos, Emmett se tornou o novo presidente do Hale Bank e Roselie juntamente com Alice aumentaram a Brandon Models agora conhecida como Brandon & Hale Models. Eles têm três filhos, o mais velho Alexander têm 12 anos, a seguir veio Nicholas Matthew de 9 anos e por último a pequena Julia Anne de apenas 7 anos.

Alice e Jasper, também se casaram logo a seguir de Emmett e Roselie. Jasper se tornou advogado tal como eu e montamos uma pequena e conhecida firma. Eles tiveram um casal de gémeos que se chamam Megan e Conner de apenas 8 anos.

Eric e Ângela foram os penúltimos a se casarem, Eric se tornou um jornalista bem conhecido e Ângela uma medica muito conceituada, ela se tornou pediatra pneumologista. Os dois têm um filho chamado Kevin de 6 anos.

James e Victoria por incrível que se pareça se casaram, eles foram os últimos mais decidiram seguir o nosso exemplo. Agora James é um excelente arquitecto e Victoria uma brilhante psicóloga. Eles têm duas filhas a Samantha de 7 anos e a Holly de 5.

Por último tem eu e Bella, eu me tornei um advogado de renome e juntamente com Jasper temos uma firma em conjunto. Bella se tornou uma brilhante neurocirurgiã e acabou por se torna chefe de cirurgia do hospital de Brighton, ela foi considerada a chefe mais nova de toda a cidade. Nós os dois temos dois filhos o Robert Charlie de 8 anos, ele têm uma mistura de beleza minha e de Bella, seus cabelos cor de bronze, sua pele branca e seus olhos castanho igual ao de Bella; e a princesa da família que se chama Madeleine Kristen de apenas 3 anos seus cabelos cacheados e cor de bronze e seus olhos verdes tal como o meu. Bella costuma dizer que quando olha para Maddie me vê reflectido nos seus olhos inocentes.

Respiro fundo, inalando o ar fresco da Primavera. Apesar de Brighton ter mudado e de eu ter mudado, o ar não mudou. É ainda o mesmo ar da minha adolescência, o ar dos meus dezassete anos e quando o expiro, volto a ter trinta e sete. Mas isso não tem importância. Olho para a minha frente e avisto Bella, meus amigos sentados naquela mesma praia onde tudo começou. Enquanto as nossas crianças correm de um lado para o outro, aproximo lentamente e comprimento todos.

- Demoras-te onde estas? – Perguntou Bella com Maddie ao colo.

- Desculpa estive apenas distraído enquanto caminhava.

- Hey Edward, senta-te aqui ao pé de nós! – Disse James com o mesmo sorriso de sempre – Emmett vai começar a contar os nossos podres de quando conhecemos.

- Então pessoal! É divertido, e principalmente sabendo que estamos diante da nova geração de elites.

- Emmett eles são crianças. – Disse rindo Bella

- Bells nós também éramos crianças e sempre fomos elites.

Todos rimos com Emmett

- Nunca vais mudar pois não Emmett?

- Jasper eu sei que vocês me adoram assim. – Emmett olhou Julia que tinha caído no chão e ele vai em sua direcção rapidamente – princesinha, se machucou? Oh coisa linda do papá!

Sorrio ligeiramente, olhando para o céu, sabendo que existe uma coisa que ainda não vos disse: acredito agora que os milagres podem acontecer.

**Fim.**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Olá a todos, peço desculpa a demora de postar mais cá esta os dois últimos pst espero que gostem

**Bjinhos da May**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


End file.
